


Kinktober 2019

by celedan



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Food Sex, Frotting, Kinks, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M, Masks, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Naked Hide and Seek, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Shaving, Tattoos, Tentacles, UNDER THE SHOWER, Uniform Kink, Voyeurism, Wax Play, fruits, kinktober2019, sensual massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 74,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celedan/pseuds/celedan
Summary: Various (short) stories for the Kinktober 2019 challenge





	1. Role Play

**Author's Note:**

> A friend of mine convinced me to take on the Kinktober challenge this year (we used [KisuVal Artworks'](https://www.facebook.com/KisuVal-Artworks-390651648033804/) prompt list for that), all containing Torchwood stories, of course - me writing the stories, she drawing the pictures. Well, I have to say, it really was a challenge for me, but at the same time, I had so much fun writing the stories. I practically breezed through some of them, finishing them in no time at all. I've never done so much research on various kinks in my life though^^, and some of these prompts weren't my cup of tea or I couldn't think of something to write, so don't expect too much or anything at all on these days.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role Play: Jack and Ianto have to question a university professor about an incident with a Weevil. Since Ianto notices how enarmoured Jack is about the whole lecture hall / university thing, Ianto decides it's time for a little role play.

Purposefully, Jack strode through the corridors of Cardiff University, Ianto close behind him. According to the nice woman from the secretariat of the chemical department, the lecture theatre they were looking for, or rather, the professor who was teaching there at the moment, had to be right at the end of this corridor.

A Weevil they had caught last night with heavy chemical burns had posed a riddle to them at first. But then, Gwen had made the connection when her pal, Andy something, had told her about a break-in last night into the laboratories of Cardiff University's chemical department. Security had said something about a monster they had surprised running rampage in one of the labs; they had thought it to be a drunk student prank. They could consider themselves fortunate that they were still alive since the supposed drunk prankster had fled at their appearance, simply though because the creature was in too much pain from trashing the labs and burning itself with various chemicals. The police had no idea how someone could have broken into the building (least of all, how a Weevil should have managed), but that's what Torchwood was here for now. And probably to Retcon the security guard and the chemistry professor who had been there last night as well.

Arriving at the correct lecture theatre, Jack and Ianto crept in, and took a seat in the back row of the huge theatre to wait for the professor's lecture to be over.

“Why are we waiting for him to finish?” Ianto whispered into Jack's ear, sounding a little clueless.

A small grin tugged at Jack's lips. “I always wanted to visit a lecture. See what it's like.”

He heard Ianto groan softly beside him, and could imagine the man rolling his eyes. But Jack wasn't looking at his lover. Instead, quivering with excitement, his gaze was fixed firmly down at the professor, the blackboard, and the chemical equipment standing in front of the man on a laboratory bench. Jack sucked in a breath when the professor asked the students a question, and a few of them obediently raised their hands. A young woman gave an answer to the man's question, but obviously, it was a spectacularly wrong answer because the professor explained in a stern but friendly way that the student's suggestion would have blown up the whole lab. A few of them snickered, and the young woman shuffled down in her seat to hide her embarrassment.

“Isn't this exciting?” Jack asked, rather rhetorical. 

Ianto simply answered with an dutiful “Yes, Sir”.

A few minutes later, the lecture was over, and the students started swarming out of the lecturing theatre. Rising, the two Torchwood agents made their way down the stairs to the professor who was just in the process of pack up his notes into an old-fashioned leather briefcase.

“Professor Marten?” Jack asked. 

The man looked up, a little startled, and his glasses threatened to fall from his nose. “Yes?” he asked a little shakily, but quickly composed himself. During the lecture, the professor had appeared very confident and calm, but now, he was nervous and jittery. No wonder, he was probably still in shock from last night, and two strangers suddenly surprising him in his lecturing theatre wouldn't contribute to his state of mind.

“Hi, Captain Jack Harkness,” Jack introduced himself, and held his hand out, gifting the man with a bright, charming smile.

Hesitantly, professor Marten shook Jack's hand, and the stern-looking, formidable man smiled shyly at Jack.

“We're Torchwood,” Jack explained further, still holding the professor's hand in his which seemed to have a calming effect on the man. “We want to ask you about last night.”

“Oh yes, it was horrible.” The professor paled a few shades, and his grip around Jack's hand tightened instinctively. “I was working late into the night on an experiment when suddenly, I heard a loud crash a few labs away from mine. I called security, and when Lucas arrived, we went to investigate.”

“What did you see?” Ianto asked.

The professor turned to the young man, and blinked owlishly at him so as if noticing him for the first time – which he probably did.

“This is my colleague Mr. Jones,” Jack explained, drawing the man's attention to himself again which he seemed to do gladly, ignoring Ianto completely. “Please answer his question.”

“I didn't see much. It was dark in the lab, but there was a figure moving about, trashing everything. But then, Lucas shone his torch at this person's face, and I have to admit, my heart stopped beating for a second. That face...” He shook himself in horror. “This was a mask, right? This was some nasty prank someone did?” The professor looked at Jack with wide eyes, seeking reassurance.

Jack patted the man's hand soothingly. “Yes. We'll find out who did this. You've got nothing to fear. In fact,” Jack smiled, and placed an arm around the professor's shoulders. “Why don't we go to the canteen for a nice cup of tea, hm? It will soothe your nerves, and we can talk some more there.”

The professor nodded, willingly following Jack for a cup of nicely hot, Retcon-laced cup.

Jack, much to his chagrin, was working on the report for the university case. It was already late, and he wanted nothing more than to drive over to Ianto's, and crawl into bed with him, but the younger man had sternly forbidden Jack to leave the Hub until the report was done. Not wanting to cross Ianto, Jack had obeyed with a heavy heart. All the sexy time they could have had this eve!

The sudden ringing of his phone therefore pleased him immensely (and even more when he saw who was calling). He'd seldomly answered a call as fast as now to escape the nasty report.

“Ianto Jones,” he exclaimed. “My beacon of light in my otherwise drab existence.”

“Have you finished the report?”

Jack grimaced. “You're so cruel. I'm almost done.”

“That's good enough. You have to come back to the university.”

Jack perked up at this. “Why? What's happening there? Are you all right?”

“Calm down, Jack, it's nothing bad, and I'm fine, I promise,” Ianto reassured him. “It's just... it would be better if you come here. Meet me in Marten's lecture theatre. And don't worry about security. I drugged him.”

Raising a baffled eyebrow, Jack cocked his head. “What are you planning.”

“See you in a few, Jack.”

And with that, Ianto ended the call.

For a few seconds, Jack stared at the mobile in his hand, dumbfounded, and terribly curious what Ianto was up to. The way his lover was acting told him it couldn't be anything too bad, but for the life of him, he couldn't imagine what exactly the younger man was planning. As devious as Ianto was, it could be everything.

Quivering with sudden excitement, Jack jumped up from his desk, the report already forgotten, and rushed from his office and the Hub.

Thanks to his imaginative way of interpreting speed limits and traffic laws, Jack was at the chemistry department of Cardiff University within a few minutes.

Since Ianto had said he'd drugged security (and holy shit, that alone was enough to make Jack's arousal go through the roof; he loved it when Ianto was so violent and wicked), Jack simply marched into the building, the locks being no challenge for his vortex manipulator. Another shiver ran through his body when he thought about Ianto picking the locks of the building to get inside.

Swiftly, almost at a run, Jack made his way to Marten's lecturing theatre. Stopping in front of the door, he needed a minute to reign himself in again, and for a moment, he enjoyed the anticipation. After all, he had no idea what would expect him in there.

Taking in a deep breath, Jack pushed open the door, and marched inside.

The room was dark save for the overhead lights above the laboratory bench. And behind the laboratory bench... stood Ianto Jones. He still wore the suit he'd worn when he'd left the Hub a few hours ago, but now, a white lab coat almost hid the fine black fabric completely. An old-fashioned leather briefcase, much like the one Marten had carried around, was neatly placed on the bench beside Ianto, and the chemical equipment placed before him was much neater arranged now than it had been this afternoon (although Jack couldn't say if that was Ianto's doing or if some lab assistant had tidied up after the lecture).

Ianto looked up into the dark when he heard Jack's entrance, his blue eyes seemed to flash with displeasure, visible even up from Jack's position, and... oh God. He was wearing glasses! Suddenly feeling unbearably hot, Jack's hand flew up to the collar of his shirt, fumbling with the buttons there although the two top buttons were already undone.

“You're late, Mr. Harkness,” Ianto snapped in a stern voice. “Not a good start, but we'll see, maybe you can still manage to impress me. Come down here.”

Oh. My. God, Jack thought while his suddenly boneless legs carried him down the steps to Ianto like a moth being drawn to the light.

He came to a stop in front of the bench opposite Ianto who was bustling about with some papers, ignoring Jack completely for a minute. When he finally raised his head, he met Jack's gaze firmly, his face a cool mask of stern professionalism. Involuntarily, Jack shivered when Ianto's pointed gaze raked up and down his body.

“Take off your coat, Mr. Harkness, this is a respectable lecturing theatre, not the bus stop,” Ianto snapped curtly, and Jack hurried to comply with a breathless, meek “Yes, Sir”. He wanted to place his coat onto a free spot on the laboratory bench, but a clucking noise from Ianto caused him to freeze. Flashing blue eyes stared at him in warning. Gulping, Jack looked around, and to his relief, spotted a coat hanger near the blackboard. He rushed to hang it up neatly.

When he came back, the laboratory bench still separating him, he had to reign in his fidgety body, only allowing himself to gently sway forth and back on the balls of his feet.

“So, Mr. Harkness,” Ianto started, a chalkboard pointer made from smooth wood had suddenly appeared in his hand which he was handling in an obscenely arousing, menacing way. “Where's the paper I told you to write for today?” 

“I...” Jack had to swallow heavily; his throat was bone-dry, and he licked over suddenly parched lips. “I'm afraid I forgot, Sir.” 

He hastily lowered his gaze at the sight of Ianto's face hardening.

“I see. Any excuse for that save your laziness?”

Jack hung his head in shame. “No, Sir.”

Ianto sighed heavily. “All right. Come over here.”

Obediently, Jack shuffled around the laboratory bench, and came to a stop next to Ianto.

“Hold out your hands, palms up.”

It was really, really hard to hold in the moan that wanted to burst out of Jack when Ianto slapped his palms with the pointer five times.

“That should be enough,” Ianto said eventually, and placed the smooth wood aside. He turned towards the chemical equipment before them. “Now, can you at least execute the experiment on nitric acid that's explained in chapter three of your textbook?”

Jack shuddered, and didn't dare meet Ianto's eyes. “No, Sir,” he whispered. “I have no idea how to do that.”

He flinched when he heard the gentle scraping of wood on terracotta tiles as Ianto picked up the pointer again.

“That's very, very disappointing, Mr. Harkness. What I just asked you to do is basic knowledge. With that attitude, you'll never pass my course, do you realise this?”

“I do, Sir,” Jack nodded hastily, and finally dared raise his eyes to look at Ianto pleadingly. “But please, please don't let me fail. I'll do everything you ask of me!”

Ianto cocked a contemplative eyebrow. “Everything?”

“Oh yes, Sir. I swear!” Jack once more nodded, eager to please.

Biting his lower lip for a moment, Ianto finally nodded. “All right. I'll take your word for it. Turn around, facing the bench, and drop your trousers. Then bend over the bench, chest flat onto the surface.”

His breath hitching, Jack nodded as his trembling hands flew to his belt buckle, almost ripping off the button and tearing the zipper, after fumbling open the belt. Hastily, he shoved his braces from his shoulders, letting them hang at his sides, so that he could finally shove his trousers down to his knees. Obediently, Jack faced the laboratory bench, and bend over the table, pressing himself flush against the surface. The terracotta tiles that made up the surface since the material wouldn't react with any chemicals that may splash onto it, were cold under his chest and cheek.

“Spread your arms,” Ianto instructed, and Jack complied, angling his arms away from his body so that he lay spread-eagled on the table while he waited.

He cried out when the first blow hit his right ass cheek with a loud SMACK!

“Be quiet!” Ianto hissed angrily, and Jack bit his lower lip hard to keep himself from crying out. He managed to be quiet as the next blow came raining down on him. 

“How many blows do you think you deserve, Mr. Harkness?”

Ianto's voice reached him as if through cotton wool, and Jack needed a moment to compose himself enough to answer, which earned him another blow because he was too slow.

“I don't know, Sir. What about ten?”

Ianto snorted sarcastically behind him. “Ten? You're very confident, I have to give you that. No.” The other man sighed. “A transgression like yours calls for twenty blows. Believe me, I really don't like doing this, but you need a lesson.”

“Not liking this my ass,” Jack grumbled under his breath.

“What was that?!”

“Nothing, Sir,” he squeaked, and flinched at the next, much harder blow. “I only agreed with you. Twenty is appropriate for my failure.”

“Good. Glad you finally see reason.”

Jack braced himself for the rest of the blows, his fingers instinctively trying to claw the surface they rested on, trying to find purchase there. His nails scraped over the terracotta, and he shuddered at the uncomfortable feeling. But in the next second, he'd completely forgotten that sensation when the sensation of the next blow surprised him, and ripped a scream from him after all.

The next blow was even harder as punishment for crying out, but nonetheless, Jack eagerly stuck his ass out in expectation of the next blow, and the next, and the next.

When the blows finally stopped, he was shivering, and his body was drenched in sweat, his laboured breathing now the only noise echoing through the lecturing theatre.

He flinched when Ianto gently touched his inflamed cheeks, but moaned in the next second at how cool Ianto's hands felt in comparison to his skin.

“You were so good,” Ianto crooned, his mouth suddenly close to Jack's ear as he pressed flush against the other man. “So brave.”

“Please,” Jack whimpered. 

“Please what, Mr. Harkness?” Ianto asked, pressing his cloth-covered erection against Jack's ass, eliciting a mewling noise from him at both the pressure on his sensitive skin as well as at the feeling of Ianto's hard cock rubbing against him expectantly. “Do you think you deserve a reward?”

“Y-yes, Sir,” Jack managed to rasp out.

“Really?” 

Jack could imagine Ianto cocking a sceptical eyebrow as he contemplated this.

“Very well then.”

He didn't turn around, but expertly identifying the noises behind him. The clinking of Ianto's belt buckle, the rustling of fabric as he pushed down his trousers. The click of the cap from the tube of lube being opened. He frowned a little at the sharp snap that suddenly whipped through the air, but in the next second, the smell of latex invaded Jack's nostrils, and he moaned loudly when Ianto's fingers touched his entrance, his lube smeared, latex-glove covered fingers.

“Safety at work always comes first,” Ianto growled into his ear, shoving his slippery fingers a little deeper. 

Jack could only nod eagerly while pushing back for more.

Tortuously slow, Ianto opened him up, the dragging of the latex against Jack's inner walls an interesting contrast to the usual feeling of bare fingers.

Begging and sobbing, Jack writhed and squirmed on the table he was sprawled over, but Ianto had no mercy on him. He prepared him finger after finger until, eventually, he had four fingers inside of Jack.

“Please!” Jack gasped, and forcefully pushed his ass back so that Ianto's fingers slipped impossibly deeper, hoping that the younger man would get the hint.

Finally – finally! – Ianto pulled his fingers out, and in the next second, the blunt head of his cock bumped against Jack's fluttering entrance.

Then, he pushed forward.

“Oh God,” Jack panted as Ianto sank deeper and deeper into him until finally, his balls bumped against Jack's cheeks. “This is even better than an office!”

Ianto chuckled behind him, falling from his role as well, but at this point, both of them didn't care.

Gripping Jack's hips in a bruising grip, Ianto pulled out almost all the way, only to snap his hips forward again.

A shout was ripped from Jack's dry throat, and even Ianto couldn't suppress the loud groan that escaped him.

Stilling for a moment, Ianto remained poised over Jack's back, his fingers digging tightly into Jack's hips as both of them felt overwhelmed by the intimacy and closeness that connected them. Jack panted heavily, shuddering as he enjoyed the feeling of Ianto being inside of him. Ianto's answering puffs of breath hit his exposed neck, and he turned his head, catching Ianto's lips in a messy kiss as, finally, Ianto pulled back again to deliver the next punishing thrust into Jack.

Jack lost himself in the series of thrusts Ianto delivered, and he saw stars at a particularly expertly executed move, the angle changed so that the head of Ianto's cock battered against his prostate. He cried out, Ianto following shortly behind when Jack clenched around him.

Intense pleasure rushed through his veins, and he pushed back greedily in the same moment Ianto buried himself inside of him forcefully.

Liquid ecstasy burned through every cell of Jack's body, and a shout tumbled past his lips as he himself tumbled over the edge. Shaking, he laid still for a moment, shivering, and closed his eyes with a small groan as Ianto stiffened behind him suddenly, and in the next second, he felt his lover's hot come splashing his insides.

They stayed like that for a moment, Jack sprawled over the laboratory bench, a shagged out mess, and Ianto draped over his back bonelessly, still clinging to his hips like a lifeline.

Eventually, Ianto straightened with a groan, his spend cock slipping out of Jack who gave a slight wince. He remained where he was for a few more seconds while he heard Ianto tidying up behind him, probably packing even the last item of discriminating evidence. Jack wondered if he'd go as far as mop up Jack's spilled come that was running down the sides of the laboratory bench. Probably. But, oh well, he probably should do this himself as a thank you for the incredible experience Ianto had arranged for him tonight.

Straightening up sluggishly, Jack pulled up his trousers, and proceeded to do just that. He was just in the process of fastening his braces again, when a sudden light startled them that shone through the milk-glass windows on the upper level of the lecturing theatre. They froze, watching the light come nearer. In all probability, it was the security guard who'd woken from his drug-induced sleep.

“How much did you give the guard?” Jack hissed.

“Enough,” Ianto grumbled back.

“Obviously not enough,” Jack mocked sarcastically.

“I didn't want to drug him into a coma,” Ianto hissed back while they both still watched the bobbing torchlight advancing on the upper door.

Jack turned his head to look at Ianto, the younger man meeting his gaze with wide eyes. Suddenly grinning manically, Jack grasped Ianto's hand tightly in his.

“Run!”

**End **


	2. Neck Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps Ianto to relax a little.

Ianto groaned, and raised his arms above his head, trying to lose his stiff limbs. He desperately needed a break from filing. He hadn't even noticed how late it was already. Turning his head left and right to get the kinks out of his neck, he looked up when a familiar and very welcome voice broke the silence down here.

“You need a break?” Jack asked, leaning in the door to Ianto's office in the Archives, his arms crossed in front of his chest while he watched his lover attentively.

“Yeah,” Ianto smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

Chuckling, Jack came sauntering over, stopping behind Ianto, and softly placing his hands onto the younger man's shoulders. An indecent groan escaped Ianto when Jack started massaging his tight shoulders for a few long minutes.

“I think you need a little relaxing,” Jack said suddenly, and dug his thumb hard into a sore spot.

Ianto hissed. “I am relaxed.”

“I meant another form of relaxing,” Jack chuckled, and before Ianto could let out a comprehensive “Oh,” Jack was straddling him in his office chair, his feet still firmly on the ground to hold the wheels of the chair in place. Ianto groaned softly when Jack gently kissed him, and he slung his arms loosely around Jack's waist. Next kissing the corners of Ianto's mouth, Jack made his way down Ianto's chin and throat, peppering every spare bit of skin his lips encountered with gentle kisses. He started licking and sucking on the side of Ianto's neck, alternating with nipping kisses. 

Another groan was the only thing Ianto was capable of right this moment at Jack's ministrations, and he buried his fingers in the flesh of Jack's hips through his trousers. Encouraged by the noises Ianto made, Jack leaned forward, pressing his chest flush against Ianto's, so that he could reach farther back. Playfully nosing the soft hairs at the base of Ianto's skull, Jack now started working thoroughly on the back of Ianto's neck. Once more, he switched between butterfly-soft kisses, slow licks, soft bites, and gentle sucking.

Ianto's eyes slid shut of their own accord, his trembling fingers dug deeper into Jack's hips, holding on for dear life, and he gave himself over completely to the sensations. His whole being was narrowed down to this one point where Jack's lips touched his skin, the sensation intensified tenfold like a fire burning under his skin and electric shocks running through him at the same time. The skin of his neck felt oversensitive, like his body did after an intense orgasm, but in reality, he was far from coming. He was aroused, yes, but he didn't feel the burning need for release; he felt much too relaxed for that, yet wired at the same time.

He didn't know when, but at one point, maybe many, many minutes or even hours later, Jack drew back from his tingling neck. Through heavy lids, Ianto took in the smug grin Jack threw him as he took in Ianto's boneless form hanging in the seat of the office chair like a rag doll whose strings had been cut.

“So, that was your neck. Where do you need some more relaxing?”

**End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a really short one, but I couldn't think of adding any more. The next one will be a bit longer again.


	3. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack lost at Naked Hide and Seek, and now has to obey Ianto - wearing a vibrating butt plug all day during work hours.

When Jack started a post morning quickie conversation with “Did I ever tell you”, Ianto was hell-bend on ignoring him because he'd doubtlessly be subjected to just another of the endless “I had a boyfriend once who...”-stories. But when Jack finished the sentence with “about the butt plug weapon I once had?”, Ianto spluttered, almost suffocating on his own breath.

Wide-eyed, he shot up in bed, and stared at his lover who looked up at him with an innocent expression. “What?!” he exclaimed.

“Well, yes. I lost it, what a pity, but you could take a look through our database. Who knows, maybe we have one of these babies stored down there without knowing.” Now really invested in the topic, Jack propped himself up on one arm, his eyes shining with excitement. “I can tell you, it was incredibly comfortable to wear, hardly ever felt it, and you have no idea how handy such a device was.”

Cocking a wry eyebrow, Ianto asked sarcastically, “Are you doing an advertisement for butt plug guns now? Do you wanna convince the team to put this on the list of standard equipment for us?”

“Oh Ianto!” Jack crooned, and he sat up to bring his face close to Ianto's. “That's a fabulous idea!”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto turned around to swing his legs over the side of the bed. It was late already after all, and they surely had a busy day ahead of them, like always. Before he got out of bed though, he looked at Jack over his shoulder. “Apropos butt plug. You owe me for losing at Naked Hide and Seek last night.” Ianto cocked a chastising eyebrow. “Despite your cheating.”

“I don't cheat!” Jack cried, but he was ignored by his lover who finally rose from the bed, and stood next to it, his hands stemmed into his hips.

His tongue peeking out between his lips, Jack admired the view before him, so he needed a moment when he registered with Ianto's words.

“I what?!”

“I said, go fetch a plug from the chest. But the vibrating one. And I want the remote control handed over and ready for action when I finish my shower, got it.”

And with that, Ianto left for the small bathroom in Jack's quarters, leaving a dumbfounded Captain whose mouth hung open in shock. But slowly, an interested, excited leer replaced the shocked expression. All of a sudden, he couldn't wait to obey Ianto's orders.

“Yes, Sir!” he called, and jumped from the bed to get to his chest of toys as fast as he could.

Ignoring the others' questioning stares at his fidgeting, Jack leaned close to Ianto so he could whisper in his ear when the younger man served the coffee for the mid-morning team meeting.

“How long do I have to wear this?” Jack hissed.

Calmly, Ianto put Jack's mug with steaming coffee in front of him which the Captain snatched right out of his hand.

“Well, the whole day of course,” Ianto replied innocently.

“Wha...” Jack cried, but hastily lowered his voice again when the others once more threw him questioning, and now suspicious glares. “Who said anything about a whole day?!” 

“I did, Sir. I won, I set the terms.”

“As much as I love it, I think this could become quite a nuisance over a _whole_ work day, don't you think?”

“Why? Is this model not as comfortable as your gun? You don't feel this, do you?”

And suddenly, Jack flinched violently in his seat as a fierce rapid pulse of vibrations exploded in his ass, the sensations racing through his whole body while Ianto still stared at him with innocent big eyes.

Jack knew, if he said the wrong thing now, he would suffer even more severely.

“No,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Hardly noticeable.”

Ianto beamed at him sweetly. “I'm relieved. Now drink your coffee before it gets cold. I couldn't tolerate coffee gone to waste, you know.”

Grumbling some more, but hastily taking a big gulp of coffee lest Ianto made good on his threat and subjected him to another round of vibrations, Jack began the meeting, and dearly hoped that the others hadn't caught a word of Ianto's and his conversation. For once, it was he who would be very uncomfortable if the others had such an insight in their sex life, not shy, sweet, innocent, malicious, devious Ianto.

For the duration of the meeting, Ianto left Jack alone, but every single second, the Captain was acutely aware of what  _could_ happen if Ianto so chose.

After ending the meeting, Jack stormed from the conference room, expertly dodging Gwen who steered in his direction with a determined frown on her face, probably hell-bent on finding out what that had been all about earlier.

To his relief, before Jack rounded the corner and deemed himself safe, he heard Ianto engaging her in a conversation that Jack liked to think of of Ianto showing him some mercy.

Fleeing into his office, Jack gingerly sat down. It wasn't as if he actually felt the plug. Too much, that is. He felt the pressure inside of him, and he felt the constant throbbing of pleasure coursing through his body like tinnitus since the thing directly pressed against his prostate, but he could ignore that... unless Ianto decided to torture him again, and push the button. And the man so loved to push buttons.

Groaning, Jack put his face into his hands.

He was doomed.

Shortly before noon, while Jack had managed to do some despicable paperwork, his whole body suddenly lit up in burning ecstasy as the inconspicuous piece of silicone and wires inside his passage started vibrating once more in a staccato-like rhythm of pulses that felt, to his sensitised nerves, as if his prostate was battered with a sledgehammer. Dropping his fountain pen, not caring about the splash of ink that landed on the paperwork (although he'd probably earn himself another punishment for that later), he raced from his office.

“Where's Ianto?” he bellowed at no one in particular, except, hopefully, Ianto himself.

“Downstairs,” Tosh provided helpfully.

“Why?” Owen threw in suspiciously. “Time for your noon quickie?”

Ignoring the doctor's taunts, Jack marched, as dignified as he could with a violently vibrating butt plug up his ass, out of the main Hub. He broke out into a run when he was out of sight of the others – bad idea; so many muscles working and contracting and rubbing together around the damned device from hell.

“What is it?” Jack panted when he came to a slithering stop inside the door to Ianto's office down in the Archives.

Calmly, the younger man pushed the button on his stopwatch (wrong button!), and looked up at Jack, pleased. “Not bad. That was fast.”

Ianto rose from his office chair, and leaned against his desk. With a raised eyebrow, he beckoned Jack over. “I love how effective this is in summoning you,” he smiled sweetly, and reached up to caress Jack's cheek when the Captain had stopped before him. “The others?” he asked.

“Upstairs,” Jack ground out through gritted teeth, but didn't show his displeasure – the damn plug was still vibrating. 

“I wonder what they will think of you dashing down here,” Ianto said thoughtfully, amused.

“Owen thought I am here for our noon quickie.”

“He got that right,” Ianto grinned, reaching, thank God, into the pocket of his suit jacket, and turned off the vibrator.

Jack almost sagged into the man's embrace in relief.

Gently, Ianto kissed him while he held Jack upright with one arm, and dabbed at the sweat that had broken out on his brow with his handkerchief.

Returning the kiss like a man in the desert having found water, Jack leaned against Ianto's strong body, his own body felt boneless and oversensitive at the same time. He was hard, but didn't think he could stand to come right now.

So, kissing was good. It was soothing. And he was glad they kept that up for a good while.

But eventually, Ianto's hands wandered between their bodies, and started fumbling with both of their belts and flies.

With a groan, Jack reversed their positions so he could lean against Ianto's desk, and allowed the other man to push his trousers down a bit. He almost choked on his own spit when Ianto suddenly wrapped his hand around both of their cocks. His grip wasn't hard, but Jack thought the burning sensation would kill him right on the spot.

Leaning back onto his hands, and tilting his head back, Jack closed his eyes. A throaty, helpless groan made it past his lips that turned into relief when Ianto's other hand joined what he was doing, this one slick with lube though. The lessened friction was a balm for his burning nerves.

The pleasant smell of coffee combined with both of their arousal hit Jack's nostrils. When Ianto was the one providing the lube instead of using one of the dozens of tubes Jack had hidden around the Hub and Ianto's flat, the young man only used the coffee-flavoured stuff. Well, that was another way of addicting someone to coffee if Jack hadn't been a junkie of Ianto's coffee already.

Not knowing if he should shy back from Ianto's touch or jerk his hips forward into the grip of his fist, Jack felt himself crashing over the edge already. But before he could come, Ianto suddenly pulled back. Whimpering in relief and disappointment, Jack cried out loudly when a warm mouth suddenly enveloped him.

“Oh God, Ianto,” Jack panted, and finally opened his eyes to look down since he never wanted to miss the sight of Ianto blowing him.

The younger man made an answering noise in his throat, sending vibrations up Jack's shaft just as, in the same second, he turned on the plug again to a steady vibration.

The double assault on his two pleasure centres was too much. His hand shooting forward to bury his fingers tightly in Ianto's dark hair to hold him still, Jack snapped his hips forward, and sank his cock deeply into Ianto's mouth as he came with a hoarse yell.

He almost sobbed when Ianto swallowed around him, taking everything he had to offer, and Jack almost shoved him away since his oversensitive cock couldn't stand to be touched at all.

Fortunately, Ianto correctly interpreted the twitching of his hips, and finally let him slip from his mouth, and shut off the plug at the same time.

His legs giving out under him, Jack slid to the floor, not caring that he was sitting on the cold concrete floor with his bare ass – it was actually soothing since his whole butt felt as if it was on fire with sensations.

Crawling over to Jack, Ianto slumped down next to him, and together, they simply sat there leaning against Ianto's desk while they tried to catch their breath.

After a few minutes after which Jack definitely didn't see himself moving for the foreseeable future, Ianto rose from the floor again elegantly, making himself presentable again, and putting away the soiled handkerchief he'd used to catch his come in while he'd climaxed himself.

Realising Jack needed a few more minutes, Ianto rounded his desk to reach for his phone. “What do you want for lunch?”

Jack actually needed to recuperate until lunch was delivered. With heavy legs, he trudged upstairs long after Ianto had left to take over their lunch-delivery up in the tourist information centre. Jack had to admit he was impressed. It had been a long time since he'd felt that shagged out. And he hadn't even been shagged. But nonetheless, it was Ianto's doing.

A grin suddenly tugged at the corners of his mouth. He loved that he had created a monster.

The rest of the afternoon, Ianto left Jack be, safe for the once around tea time when Ianto summoned him down to the archives again in his new special way. Not for a tea time quickie though, but, as he explained to Jack with wide, innocent eyes, to ask for his help with a few heavy boxes and crates that needed to be shifted to the other end of the corridor. At least the heavy manual work distracted Jack from the pleasurably torturous throbbing in his ass that, being exposed to so much stimulation, started to feel sore every time Ianto pushed the button – hell, every time Jack so much as  _shifted_ !

Come evening, Jack yearned for the day to be over, and he wondered what his lover had planned next. He knew that Ianto would end this day with a figurative BANG.

So, after the others had gone home, Jack was once more summoned, but this time, he had to look for a while to find Ianto; in his desperation, he had even needed to use his vortex manipulator to locate the only other human being in the Hub.

Much to Jack's surprise, he found him in the underground garage, leaning against the SUV with a smug, challenging smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, lazily playing with the remote control in one hand (which he fortunately used to relief Jack from his exquisite suffering for the moment).

Before Jack could reach him, Ianto straightened his tie, and went to open the backdoor of the SUV.

“Sir,” he said, and bowed slightly.

Grinning manically, Jack rushed over to the car, stripping as he went, and when he clambered onto the backseat bench, he was already half naked. Ianto followed suit, and was upon Jack in an instant, pressing the other man down into the black leather while he took his mouth in a possessive kiss, and they both tore at the rest of their clothing.

“Ianto,” Jack moaned. “I won't last very long I'm afraid.” He was much too wired for that, their foreplay lasting the whole day already.

“Pity,” Ianto breathed into his mouth. “Can't be helped then.” He pulled back slightly, and raised his hand. With a devious gleam in his eyes, he switched on the plug again, once more changing the setting somewhat to a mixture of steady vibrations and the staccato-like pulsing against his prostate. Jack cried out, and Ianto swallowed his cry with another kiss. 

He left the device running for a few seconds while he rubbed his own aching erection against Jack's.

“Please, oh please!” Jack moaned eventually, and this time, Ianto had mercy on him. Switching off the plug again, he reached down between Jack's cheeks, and carefully started to pull it out. Jack sobbed in relief, his whole body trembling and coated in a layer of sweat. When the plug clattered to the floor, discarded, he couldn't help the drawn-out moan that escaped him.

Before Jack could draw in the next breath though, the air got stuck in his throat as Ianto replaced the plug with his cock, breaching Jack in one swift motion.

“Oh God,” the younger man breathed as he sank into his lover. “You're so hot and swollen, almost throbbing.”

Jack grunted. “Every drop of blood I have 's probably being stored in my lower body for hours now, being stimulated by our little toy.” He winked lasciviously at Ianto, and clenched around his lover demandingly.

Groaning, Ianto pulled back, Jack's sensitive, flushed, overstrained inner walls screaming bloody murder at him at the friction, and when Ianto plunged back inside, Jack actually did scream. Loudly. The feeling of Ianto's cock battering his prostate felt so different from the plug doing it, it was almost a salvation.

As Jack had promised, he didn't last long. Embarrassingly short to be precise, but considering their long foreplay, it wasn't probably that embarrassing at all. Ianto couldn't hold back as well when throbbing, swollen tissue gripped him in a vice-like rippling motion, and with a shout, he emptied himself inside Jack.

The Captain caught his lover in his arms as Ianto's own gave out under him.

“I swear,” Jack panted, “next time, when you lose again, I have this marvellous little – well, not so little – device as your punishment.” Leaning back and wrapping both arms around Ianto's shoulders to draw him even closer in the confined space, getting comfortable so as if he was readying himself to tell a bed time story, Jack pressed a kiss against Ianto's temple while he stared at the ceiling of the SUV, unseeing. “It's a brand new plug. It can be filled with water, and then frozen. And since it's alien, the ice will hold. The. Whole. Long. Day.”

Ianto winced at hearing that in a mixture of excitement and horror.

Pressing another kiss against the young man's temple, Jack smiled.

**End**


	4. Scratching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto helps Jack scratch an itch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one again, but it seems as if I'm not imaginative enough for this kink to think of a longer scenario

Frowning, Ianto stopped in the doorway of Jack's office, taking in the picture in front of him for a few moments.

“Would you tell me what exactly you're trying to do there?”

Jack startled, and almost toppled over. He looked in Ianto's direction and lowered his arms from the contorting position he'd had them in.

“My back itches,” he pouted. Suddenly, a grin spread over Jack's features, and he made puppy-dog eyes at Ianto. “Could you scratch it for me?”

Ianto cocked an eyebrow impassively.

“Please. You're so good with your hands,” Jack begged, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively, and finally, Ianto relented.

Giving a little giddy “Yes!”, Jack swiftly got rid of his T-shirt, and presented his naked back to Ianto expectantly.

“No, sit on the couch,” Ianto ordered. “Face away from me.”

Obediently, Jack sat sideways on the couch, and felt the cushions dip behind him a moment later when Ianto perched down behind him.

He shuddered, when Ianto's elegant, strong hands suddenly ghosted over the naked flesh of his back.

“Where does it itch? Here?” Ianto breathed softly into Jack's ear, and ran his nails lightly over a spot on Jack's lower back.

“No,” Jack whispered, nonetheless shuddering with delight. “Higher.”

“Okay. How about here?” Ianto ran his fingers a little higher, always touching Jack. He raked his nails over another spot, this time in the middle of Jack's back.

Jack let out a little moan. “Yeah, close.”

Slipping the tips of his fingers a little higher still, Ianto dug them into the muscles there, kneading them for a moment, before he suddenly just buried his nails in Jack's flesh, and ran them down his back, hard.

The moan Jack let out was nearly obscene, and the noise did funny things to Ianto's groin area.

Gradually starting to find the appeal of what he was doing, Ianto placed his hands onto Jack's shoulders next. He spent a few minutes firmly massaging the uptight muscles. Then, all of a sudden, he repeated his earlier move, and raked his nails from Jack's shoulders down his back, and immediately brushed them upwards again, this time with just the the flat body of the nails.

Jack arched into Ianto's touch violently like an ecstatic cat, and the part growl, part shout that escaped him wasn't far from a wild cat's as well.

“You like that?” Ianto asked rhetorically, bending closer to breath the words into Jack's ears while continuing to lightly scratch up and down the upper part of Jack's back. 

“Yes!” the Captain hissed, and as if to stay true to his words, leaned back slightly into Ianto's touch. Getting the hint, Ianto applied a little more pressure, scratching Jack's flesh harder until his touches left red welts on the bronze skin. Fascinated, he watched them appear everywhere he had trailed his nails, somehow enjoying the sight immensely, and in the next second, he would watch them fade away again as quickly as they had appeared, leaving Jack's skin unblemished.

Wanting the red welts to stay a little longer, Ianto dug his nails in even harder. Jack once more arched into his touch, accompanied by a loud moan.

“Oh yes,” he breathed. “That's the spot exactly.”

“Okay,” Ianto whispered distractedly since he couldn't turn his eyes from Jack's back and what he was doing. Setting to work on that exact spot, for a few minutes, the only sounds that filled the otherwise silent office were Jack's loud moans and cries and the soft scraping sound of nails on flesh.

“Okay, okay, stop!” Jack suddenly cried, and Ianto froze, staring wide-eyed at the back of Jack's head, afraid he'd done something wrong. But before he could over-analyse things, Jack wriggled around on the couch, and crushed his lips to Ianto's.

“It'd be really great if you could fuck me now,” the Captain mumbled against Ianto's lips, and delved deeper once more.

Ianto moaned around Jack's tongue in his mouth, agreeing wholeheartedly.

“And maybe... keep this up for a while as well? Maybe apply your talented fingers to some other parts of me than just my back?” Jack drew back, and cocked his head questioningly, rolling his shoulders so as if to loosen them in preparation for Ianto's fingers. “Give me ev'rything you got.” 

A sudden gleam of arousal flitted through Ianto's eyes, and a shudder ran through him at the prospect. “As you wish, Sir.”

**End**


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is manning the Tourist Information Office when Jack pays him a visit for some fun time... Just when an American family tumbles in to drill Ianto for sightseeing information

“There you are.”

Ianto smiled, but didn't look up from typing up the monthly budget report. “You knew perfectly well where I am. I can practically feel your gaze through the CCTV.”

Chuckling, Jack pushed himself away from the frame of the hidden entrance door from where he'd watched Ianto for a minute or two with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He sauntered over to the younger man who still ignored him.

“Can I do something for you, Sir?” Ianto asked, continuing his typing.

Jack shrugged. “Maybe I just missed you.”

“Me or my coffee?”

“Oh, Ianto, you wound me.” Jack placed his hand over his heart in a mock-wounded gesture. “You'll always come before your coffee.”

“But it's a close call, isn't it,” Ianto grinned wryly. He had to force himself not to react with a pleasant shudder when Jack stopped closely behind him, the man's body heat warming Ianto's back even through his suit, and Jack's pheromones almost overwhelming him.

“Hm, maybe,” Jack breathed, and leaned closer, brushing his lips playfully over the back of Ianto's neck. 

Nosing his way up to the spot behind Ianto's ear, Jack briefly sucked Ianto's earlobe between his teeth, and bit down before he wriggled around Ianto's body so that he came to stand between Ianto and the desk. He placed his hands on either side of Ianto's hips, and spread his legs a little so that he could pull the younger man between his splayed thighs. That way, he could pull him even closer. 

Grinning, Jack leaned in, and captured Ianto's lips with his own. 

Greedily, Ianto returned the kiss, battling Jack's tongue back into the Captain's mouth for control of the kiss. For a while they fought for dominance, neither giving in, but neither being awfully disappointed when he lost.

Pulling back with a soft plop, Jack threw Ianto a lascivious grin, winked at him, and then sank to his knees slowly, dragging his hands down Ianto's chest on his way down. 

Growling softly in his throat with desire, Ianto held Jack's gaze as the Captain looked up at him intensely while he was busily undoing Ianto's trousers. He still held Ianto's gaze as he pulled out Ianto's half-hard cock, leaned forward, and drew him into his mouth.

Ianto panted heavily when warm wetness engulfed him, and he had to lean forward, and had to brace his hands onto the counter in front of him. 

“Jack,” he moaned. “Not here. Somebody could come in.”

Jack hummed in agreement, and, drawing back, mumbled a “the only one coming here will be you”, then took Ianto back into his mouth. 

Despite his protests, Ianto took one hand from the counter where his fingers had tried to scratch furrows into the wood in the process of finding purchase. Shakily, he reached down, and buried his fingers into Jack's hair, guiding the Captain's head to his will while he gave jerky little thrusts with his hips. Jack moaned around him every time Ianto forced himself deeper, and he reached up to play and caress Ianto's balls with one hand.

Just as Ianto wanted to grip Jack's head with his other hand as well so that he could thrust harder into his mouth, the bell over the door chimed like a noise of doom. 

Ianto froze, Jack as well, and their panicked gazes met. 

Shoving Jack away and under the counter, Ianto hastily sat down behind the counter, drawing his chair closer to the desk top so that at least nobody would get an eye-full of his exposed erection. He could very well do without that headline.

Actual people that were not Torchwood's armada of various delivery girls and boys that provided them shuffled into the office. It seemed, these people were really tourists; a family, four of them. The parents, a sulky looking prepubescent boy and a pretty adolescent girl, the kind that knew they were pretty, but were decent about it towards others. And it became evident the second the parents greeted him with a enthusiastic, bubbly “Hi!” that they were Americans. A fact that was accompanied with the realisation that – on contrary to Jack, who loved Welsh accents, but Ianto's especially – he loved only Jack's American accent, not anybody else's (and Jack's wasn't even American).

He smiled a little forced since there was no chance he could fasten his trousers again unobtrusively. “Hello, how may I help you?”

“Oh my,” the woman, a plump, little ball of giddy excitement, exclaimed. “Your accent. I love it.”

“Yes, I get that a lot,” he smiled politely. 

“Maybe you've noticed by our accents that we're not from here,” the man said, a tall, lanky man with a moustache and a half-bald head – so much the opposite of his wife that they almost appeared comical. He winked at Ianto amicably.

Ianto tried to stick with a forced smile instead of snapping at them to get the fuck out of here, he was busy, and not paid for amusing American tourists.

“So,” the man continued. “We were wondering what you could recommend here in your beautiful city.”

Ianto sighed inwardly, and he felt a bead of sweat making its way down his spine. He'd really like a fire-alarm right now so that he could fasten his trousers in peace.

Jack seemed to have had similar thoughts, but seemed to have decided to not wait for something like that to happen because Ianto heard him shuffle closer from his hiding spot under the counter between Ianto's legs, and suddenly, Jack's mouth engulfed him again, instantly catapulting his wilted arousal to new heights again. The damn effect the man had on him!

Ianto sucked in a breath, almost choking on it, and desperately tried not to show any other reaction.

The family looked questioningly at him, and he coughed to cover up any noises he'd maybe make next as Jack threw some expert tongue-play into into the mix.

Straightening his spine, Ianto decided to just see this through.

“Over there, we have a couple of leaflets about the city's tourist magnets,” Ianto explained, indicating the shelve next to the door that contained the – horribly outdated – leaflets. But he was sure they wouldn't notice. The castle was the castle, this year or year before last.

As if one, the parents turned around to look in the direction Ianto had indicated while the daughter was busy with her mobile, and the boy stared around sullenly (he reminded Ianto of Owen). In due time, because Jack decided to use this second to start sucking at his cock in earnest, and damn the man for his talent at deep-throating.

Ianto covered a moan with another cough, and barely held in a full body shudder.

The boy suddenly came over, and leaned on the counter onto his crossed arms, glaring down at Ianto. Ianto glared back.

“It's impolite to let people look for themselves,” the brat started in a know-it-all voice, combined with a haughty sneer. “You should go over there, and give them the brochures.”

“Oh Charlie, be nice!” the mother called over from the shelve while she and her husband browsed through the leaflets. 

“I can't,” Ianto hissed with a sickly sweet, polite smile. “I have a sports injury, and have to rest my leg.”

The brat looked him up and down sceptically. “You don't.”

Ianto leaned forward to be closer to the brat, and look his nose at him even though he was sitting down. Even Jack doing very naughty things to his private bits was forgotten for the second, that was how much this kid got on his nerves. “I do,” he sneered.

“What, Rugby?” the boy scoffed.

“Wrestling,” Ianto shot back with a hard, impassive stare. Wasn't too far from the truth; Weevil hunting came close enough.

The boy's eyes widened, and under the counter, Jack giggled around Ianto's cock which, together with the whimper that managed to escape Ianto at the vibrations around his cock, was fortunately hidden by the father chastising his son for being the impolite one.

That moment, the parents came back to the counter, a stack of leaflets in their hands. 

“What's your favourite?” the woman asked, waving the brochures in here hand. 

Ianto started to pray inside, and felt his body getting hotter and hotter.

“I love the castle,” he explained hastily. “But maybe your son would have more fun at the Welsh Hawking Centre, and we have plenty of shops that would probably interest the young lady.”

At that, the teenage girl looked up from her mobile, and beamed at him, a blush spreading over her cheeks.

Great. A crush.

“That's a great idea,” the man shouted, and Ianto winced at the volume. At least the parents starting to discuss their next destination covered up the next moan that Ianto couldn't hold back when Jack was now fingering his balls again.

The Captain was so dead for this.

“You all right, dear?” the woman suddenly asked, stopping their animated discussion, and taking a closer look at Ianto. “You look a little flushed all of a sudden.”

Smiling a little strained, Ianto wiped the indeed gathering sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. “I just had curry for lunch,” he lied expertly. “Seems I'm not used to it.”

“Ah, I know what you mean,” she said, waving her hand dismissively. “It's not for my stomach either. I could tell you that one story where...”

Ianto drowned her out, and could have kissed the man if he hadn't have to stay seated for obvious reasons instead when the husband reigned in his wife, putting an affectionate arm around her shoulders. Smiling sheepishly, she fell quiet. 

Ianto used the distraction as they smiled at each other lovingly to press his hips upward. Fortunately, Jack got the hint, and let Ianto's balls slip from his mouth, and instead pull his cock back between his lips, swallowing a few times cruelly. 

Placing his palms flat onto the counter, Ianto used the leverage to snap his hips up jerkily to bury himself in the moist, snug heat.

The couple turned to him again, smiling brightly. “I think we'll have a fantastic week now, thanks to you,” she said. “We'll leave you be now.”

“Come on, kids,” the husband said, and steered the boy towards the door, the girl following with a last wistful smile in Ianto's direction.

“Thank you so much, Mr...”

“Jones,” Ianto ground out.

“Mr. Jones. How lovely. Goodbye.” The family waved their farewell at him. “We'll come by before we fly home to tell you all about our time in Wales.”

“Can't wait,” he smiled through gritted teeth. “Have fun.”

The moment the door clicked shut behind the family, Ianto's hands flew to Jack's head, holding the Captain still so that he could thrust into his mouth in earnest now. He felt Jack relaxing his throat as he slid even deeper into his lover's mouth, and Ianto groaned loudly.

With one last snap of his hips, Ianto suddenly stilled, and came down Jack's throat, his whole body spasming in orgasm. 

Greedily, Jack swallowed around him to get every last drop before he gently let Ianto's oversensitive cock slip from his mouth. With the utmost care, he tucked the spend member back into Ianto's trousers, fastening them, and making his lover presentable again.

A wicked grin threatened to split Jack's face when the Captain crawled from under the counter. He rose, and leaned against the counter, facing Ianto, and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Ianto could practically feel the smugness that seemed to pour from every pore of Jack's body. Then, his eyes fell to Jack's crotch that was more or less at his eye level. 

A naughty gleam in his eyes, Ianto chuckled at the sight of the rather tight trousers spanning the bulge in Jack's trousers. 

“I hate you for that,” Ianto stated wryly as he reached for Jack's belt buckle. “And I'll pay you back.”

“Don't expect otherwise from you,” Jack grinned.

The hated tinkling of the bell above the entrance stopped Ianto dead in his tracks. Wide-eyed, he stared at the door where the American couple stuck their heads inside again. Hastily, Ianto lowered his hands from Jack's waistband.

“Hi, us again. We just wanted... Oh, how nice, you have company,” the woman beamed.

Jack returned the bright smile with one of his own charming mega-watt smiles. He turned towards the couple, and held out his hand, not really caring if they saw his hard-on or not. “Hi, Captain Jack Harkness.”

Ianto wanted to weep.

End 


	6. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wears drag for a case, and Ianto is so fascinated by the sight that he can't really concentrate on said case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image I had in mind is this 

Whistling and cat-calling from Owen and Gwen made Ianto look up. His eyes widened as he gaped at the sight before him, and his mouth felt suddenly bone-dry. Jack had just emerged from his office. Just... not the Jack he was used to. 

He was wearing drag. 

For a moment, Ianto had to think really, really hard why. And then, he remembered. Jack wanted to go undercover (his enthusiasm had been highly suspicious, if Ianto thought about it now). Someone had started, with the help of a sneaky alien device, robbing people in night clubs, preferably drag clubs. Or something. Suddenly, Ianto couldn't remember awfully much about the case.

He gulped when Jack advanced on him, his hips swinging in that ridiculously flashy dress he was wearing, all white and glittery with a high slit up to the middle of one thigh. Ianto let his gaze rake down smoothly shaved legs until his gaze fell on the matching shoes, sparkling like a disco ball. They should be classified as a weapon with the height they had. At Jack's chuckle, Ianto turned his wide eyes up to Jack's face, heavily made-up, and framed with a wig made of red curls. He suddenly didn't dare meet Jack's eyes, staring onto the ground when Jack swaggered closer, manhandling Ianto until he had placed his hand into the crook of Ianto's arm. “Shall we go?”

Ianto nodded dumbly.

The whole evening was like a blur. Ianto remembered stepping into some hip, modern club (how could he not with the loud music), and he remembered sipping some sweet, fruity cocktail as well as dancing with Jack – who, as was to be expected, turned appraising heads left and right. But other than that, he couldn't really recall the situation. At one point, a commotion broke out, Jack had probably spotted their suspect. A wide circle had formed around the man who was, all of a sudden, pressed to the ground by Jack who had a knee stemmed into the small of the man's back. Ianto could only stand by, gaping stupidly at the flash of naked thigh that was bared to his eyes as the dress had rode up dangerously while Jack straddled their suspect.

“A little help here?”

Jack's amused voice finally snapped Ianto out of his daze – somewhat –, and he met Jack's knowing grin, the bastard. He led the man outside after Jack had handcuffed him where the police was already waiting. Petty theft wasn't really their division, and the Cardiff police had searched for that guy for some time now, Torchwood only stepping in when it became clear that he was using alien tech – which was secured... somewhere on Jack's person. Ianto didn't want to know, and at the same time couldn't wait to submit Jack to a full body search to locate the device.

After they had suffered the police's, and especially Andy Davidson's wide gaze (okay, Jack had enjoyed all the attention and shocking Andy while Ianto had glared daggers at all the reluctantly appraising eyes Jack attracted), Ianto dragged his boss back into the SUV, and sped back to the Hub. That night, he probably gave Jack a run for his money traffic-wise, and the whole drive, Ianto didn't dare look at Jack. The smug silence wafting over to him from the passenger seat being bad enough.

It took Owen taking only one look at Ianto for him to pack his things and flee in exasperation, muttering about his sanity. At first confused, Gwen and Tosh followed him. Hm... his calm demeanour seemed to be shot to pieces, and he seemed like an open book for his colleagues tonight. All Jack's fault.

The moment the cog door had rolled shut behind his colleagues, Ianto shrugged, and dragged Jack into the man's office, said man following only too willingly.

Once there, Ianto pulled Jack into a hard, aggressive kiss while he pushed him back against his desk. Jack spread his legs to accommodate Ianto better, and Ianto urged him farther back and up onto the desk. For once, Ianto didn't care that several items from Jack's desk crushed to the ground which he would have to pick up later or that a couple of pieces of paper tore and crumpled as Jack got comfortable on the hard surface. Kissing wildly, Ianto's greedy hands wandered to the hem of Jack's dress, and pushed it up, exposing his thighs. He made a strangled noise into Jack's mouth when his fingertips encountered a garter on one thigh that seemed to be only a sexy accessory, and further up, the rough fabric of lace. Pulling back abruptly from the kiss, driven by the urge to see for himself, Ianto looked down, his wide eyes taking in the bold red fabric of lace hugging every curve of Jack's crotch intimately, and the frilly material of the garter around his right thigh. Ianto had to swallow heavily. Never in his life had he thought that this could turn him on so much. But... here they were...

Feeling a tremble of desire rush through his whole body like an electric shock, Ianto dove into a fierce, possessive kiss once more while absent-mindedly stroking the smooth skin of Jack's shaved legs. The feeling was incredible and, by now, unfamiliar, so that he couldn't seem to get enough of the smooth skin wrapping around strong muscles.

Jack noticed, of course, and he chuckled into the kiss, causing Ianto to pull back a little, and glare at his boss in mock-ire. 

Jack had the gall to wink at him, and the Captain relaxed back onto the surface of the desk. “Why don't you take a look for what else is shaved on me,” he challenged which was accompanied by another suggestive wink.

Ianto groaned at the prospect, but did as his boss had ordered.

With trembling fingers, he tugged down the lace pants, and gulped heavily when the completely hairless skin of Jack's crotch was revealed to him, somehow his cock appearing all the bigger than normally in its nest of dark blond curls. His gaze fixed onto the sight, Ianto reached out, and touched trembling fingertips to the smooth skin.

Jack moaned throatily, closing his eyes, and resting his head back on the desk, looking already sinfully debauched as he writhed on the hard surface needily. 

Ianto couldn't help himself, he had to taste Jack. Bending down, he licked over the smooth skin around Jack's cock, paying attention to the area for long minutes that drove Jack mad with want. The Captain's hands buried tightly in Ianto's hair and shoulder, begging him with breathy cries and moans to finally take him into his mouth.

Eventually, and only when Ianto had satisfied his curiosity, he complied. They both moaned when he took Jack in as deep as he could, savouring the familiar taste and feel.

Jack's legs came up to tighten around the back of Ianto's thighs to hold on, the unrelenting heels of his shoes digging sharply into the backs of Ianto's legs. 

“Ianto,” Jack eventually breathed, tugging at Ianto's hair to pull his lover away from his cock even if it was almost painful to do so in his desperate need. But another urge was so much stronger than this.

“Please,” he begged when Ianto indeed pulled back, and met Jack's eyes, “fuck me.”

Ianto's eyes blazing with desire, the younger man nodded. He straightened, and looked around searchingly, but a hand on his forearm caused him to look at Jack again. The Captain shook his head. “Already taken care of,” he rasped, and Ianto had to shudder at the thought that Jack had already prepared himself hours ago in anticipation of what would (predictably) happen between them tonight.

Nodding while swallowing painfully to wet his suddenly bone-dry throat, Ianto reached between Jack's cheeks only to encounter the smooth end of their glass plug. Looking up briefly, he met Jack's cheeky wink before the Captain laid back again, giving Ianto free reigns to do as he liked.

Carefully, Ianto pulled out the butt plug, the sight of Jack's clenching hole when there was nothing inside of him any more the muscles could grasp almost too much for the younger man. Setting the plug aside, he grasped his cock in one hand, digging the fingers of his other firmly into Jack's hip. Jack made an encouraging noise, and raised his hips a little in invitation. Slowly, Ianto pushed into the loosened hole.

Both men groaned throatily when Ianto sank into his lover to the hilt. Staying poised like that for a few moments while they adjusted to the intense feelings of pleasure cursing through them, Ianto eventually placed his hands on Jack's waist, the rough glittery sequins of the dress digging into his palms. Locking eyes with Jack, Ianto drew back only to plunge back inside, setting a slow but unforgivingly hard rhythm. Beneath him, Jack panted, and moaned, and writhed at the sensations. The sight of his lover completely surrendering to the pleasure made Ianto's blood soar. He reached up to caress Jack's cheek, smearing the make-up, and Jack turned his head slightly so he could draw Ianto's thumb into his mouth, sucking and biting the finger in an almost obscene manner, his plump, bright-red painted lips closing around Ianto's thumb in a way that the younger man suddenly wished it was his cock between those sinuous lips, smearing red lipstick all over the skin of his cock. The mental image made Ianto shudder, causing him to deliver an especially vicious thrust into Jack. 

Maybe later. The night was still young...

Jack cried out brokenly at the hard thrust, Ianto's thumb slipping from his mouth, and he tightened the grip of his legs around Ianto's thighs. 

He came suddenly a moment later when Ianto's hand closed around his weeping cock, roughly pumping him a few times until Jack crashed over the edge. 

Letting go of Jack's cock, Ianto hooked his arms under Jack's knees to push the long legs up to Jack's chest. The angle of his thrusts changed like that, and with every thrust delivered, the head of his cock battered Jack's prostate. The Captain wailed and sobbed underneath him at the overstimulation, but nonetheless, he grasped the backs of his knees to hold himself open for Ianto. One, two, three more vicious snaps of his hips, and Ianto was coming as well, growling low in his throat, his whole body shuddering as he spilled inside his lover.

Panting harshly, he stood over Jack for a moment, his softening cock still deep inside the older man. Only Jack's pained whimper brought him out of his post-orgasmic stupor, and, stepping back so that he slipped out of Jack, helped him lower his cramped legs. 

Ianto had to swallow as he took in the picture of debauchedness that presented itself to his sated gaze; Jack's body flushed and sweaty, sprawled over the desk like a feast, his chest rising and falling with deep intakes of breath, the smudged make-up on his face, and his white dress that was rucked up to his hips, exposing his naked, spent cock smeared with come to Ianto's gaze. His cock twitched weakly at the delicious sight. 

He helped Jack sit up, and the Captain shuffled forward to the edge of the desk so he could cage Ianto between his naked thighs, and pull him into a breath-stealing kiss. 

“Never knew you were into drag,” Jack grinned against his lips.

Ianto shrugged. “Me neither.”

The tip of Jack's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he grinned cheekily. “Care for a repeat? Next time for a real night out?”

Ianto pretended to think hard about that, absent-mindedly caressing the tops of Jack's thighs. “Hmm... I don't know. You only want to have everyone admire and lust after you in that outfit.”

“Sure,” Jack winked. “But if you're among my throng of admirers, who cares.”

Pouting, Ianto mock-glared at Jack before he sighed eventually in exasperation. “Fine. But I'm the only one who gets to feel you up.”

“Deal!” Jack beamed smugly, and then winked at Ianto again. “You will even be the one to take me home.”

Shaking his head fondly, Ianto pulled Jack into another kiss.

End 


	7. Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is completely baffled - and turned on - when he spots a Welsh Dragon tattoo on Ianto's back.

His mouth suddenly bone-dry, Jack could do nothing but stare at Ianto, his whole body frozen to the spot.

“W-what...” He had to swallow a few times to even be able to speak. “What is that?”

Suddenly self-conscious, Ianto looked over his shoulder so as if he could look down his back and what was on display there. He started to turn around to face Jack, hiding his back from the older man, but Jack hastily rushed forward. Grasping Ianto's shoulders, he turned the young man around again. “Ah, ah, ah, not so fast, Mr. Jones.”

Reluctantly, Ianto let himself be turned around. 

“Oh my, what a beauty,” Jack breathed, reaching out, but not daring to touch Ianto's back so as if fearing that the inky beast there would snap its vicious teeth at him.

“You...” Ianto swallowed heavily in trepidation. “You like it?”

A mad laugh bubbled up in Jack. “Do I like it? Ianto, I love it. This is so... so unexpected!”

This time, Jack did place his hands onto the warm flesh of Ianto's back, touching the deep-red Welsh Dragon tattoo there that wound over the whole of Ianto's back. It was stupid, but he thought he could feel the heat of the mythical beast under Ianto's skin, and all of a sudden, he regretted not having spotted the tattoo sooner. But up until now, their encounters – satisfying as they had been – had been rushed every time, with both of them still mostly clothed. He didn't know what had let to this tonight, but this night, Ianto stayed with him at the Hub, and suddenly, they'd both started shedding clothes, eagerly anticipating seeing the other naked for the first time. And boy, what a marvellous, unexpected surprise Ianto had had in store! What was the saying? Deep waters ran deep all right.

“Get onto the bed,” Jack said, spellbound, while he was unable to tear his gaze away from the tattoo. “Lie down onto your stomach.”

Complying, Ianto stretched on Jack's bed on his stomach, crossing his arms so that he could put his head comfortably into the cradle of his crossed arms. 

Licking his suddenly dry lips in anticipation, Jack followed Ianto like a sailor drawn to a siren. 

He knelt beside him on the narrow mattress, still devouring the tattoo with his eyes. Almost as if worshipping it, Jack reached out, and started softly caressing Ianto's coloured skin. For a good while, he simply used his hands, alternating the firmness of his touches, even raking his nails over the skin lightly, but at one point, he bend down to playfully run his nose over Ianto's skin, inhaling the younger man's scent before liking a broad stripe up Ianto's back, then down with dragging just the tip of his tongue over the young man's back. 

Ianto groaned as Jack's hot tongue rasped over his skin. He felt all his being concentrated on this one point of the tip of Jack's tongue gliding over his back, feeling it all the more intense. He shivered suddenly, when Jack blew over the wet trail on his back, the coolness sending a delightful rush through Ianto's whole body.

Clawing his fingers into the bedding, Ianto held on for dear life as Jack went to work on his tattoo in earnest now with lips and tongue and fingers. And for a while, the Captain seemed to lose himself completely in his worship of the Dragon.

Ianto felt so on fire and on edge by now that he jumped when he suddenly felt Jack's fingers, slick with lube, sliding into him to prepare him, all the while with Jack's mouth still busily working on Ianto's tattoo. 

When Jack finally slid into his younger lover, taking him with deep, tortuously slow but forceful strokes, Jack's hands seemed to have a life of their own when he reached out, and once more caressed the Dragon over and over, alternating between feather-light caresses that drove Ianto mad, and firm touches, kneading and massaging the muscles of Ianto's back. He couldn't seem to help himself, he just had to touch the tattoo. He hadn't known that a tattoo could turn him on so much, but probably the combination of the fierce Dragon tattoo and it being on the back of reserved, introverted Ianto Jones it could be found on, made for an irresistible mix.

Jack upped his tempo somewhat, finally straying from the tattoo so that instead, he could firmly grasp Ianto's hips for leverage as he snapped his hips forward with more and more force. His gaze was drawn to the sight in front of him in the meantime; Ianto's back was glistening with sweat, giving the Dragon a sinfully realistic appearance in the shifting light caught on Ianto's slick skin. All the while, Ianto's breathless cries filled his ears as if it was the sweetest music Jack'd ever heard, surrounding him and all his senses completely with Ianto Jones.

The moment Jack felt his climax come crashing down on him, he pulled out of Ianto, and watched, awed, as his come erupted all over Ianto's back, splattering the scowling dragon with milky white drops of sticky fluid. The feeling of Jack's coming onto his back unexpectedly sent Ianto over the edge as well, sweeping him away on a wave of ecstasy. Shuddering, the two men toppled to the bed together, boneless, and Jack immediately pulled Ianto against him so that the younger man's back pressed against his heaving chest. 

“You know what?” Jack asked into the sudden silence after they'd simply dozed like that for a while. He shuffled away from Ianto a bit so that he could look at the dragon again, his hands coming up of their own accord to massage the last few drops of his own come clinging to Ianto's back into the inked skin in a possessive move. 

Ianto shivered at Jack's actions, and he made a questioning, slightly suspicious noise when he heard the eagerness in Jack's voice, but he didn't react in any other way since he couldn't even raise his head to look over his shoulder let alone form words.

“We so need to have your Welsh Dragon on one of the walls. I just know the alien device that can project a picture onto a wall like a beamer, but then transforms it into graffiti paint.”

Ianto groaned, and pulled himself together to answer Jack after all. “What did you tell us about utilising alien tech for our own nefarious purposes?”

“I'm the Captain, I'm allowed to do things you kids don't.”

Ianto groaned again, but decided to let the matter rest, and snuggle back into Jack's embrace.

End 


	8. Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto agrees for Jack to tie him up and blindfold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, today's prompt would have been Playing God, but, for the life of me, I couldn't imagined how that should have acted out. So I took the liberty to change the prompt into Sensory Deprivation. And also, I didn't write a new story but chose one of my older ones.

* * *

“Do you trust me?”

Ianto drew back from Jack's embrace, and blinked questioningly at him. He needed a moment to think clearly again since their intense make-out session against Jack's desk wasn't really beneficial for thinking clearly. Or thinking at all. “Of course,” he answered perplexed.

Jack nodded gravely, pecking him quickly on the lips again, but he couldn't hide the unmistakable wicked, excited gleam in his eyes. 

Ianto raised a suspicious eyebrow. “Jack? What're you coming up with in that naughty mind of yours?”

Losing his composure for good, a sudden wicked grin broke out on Jack's face. “Surprise.” But then he became serious again. “If there's anything you don't like, you have to tell me immediately, understood!”

Ianto nodded. “Yeah, don't worry.”

“Promise,” Jack demanded urgently. 

“Okay, I promise.”

...

For more, see the original story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12118353)


	9. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto are undercover at a mask ball - an enticing sight for them both

Ianto Jones felt as if he had been dropped right through the rabbit hole into a James Bond movie. 

At last.

Barely suppressing a giddy grin, he reached up for the umpteenth time to adjust his bow tie. Although he'd developed an obsession with incredibly fancy suits over time, wearing a tux was something different altogether. The last time he had worn something overly formal like this had been as a nine year old at the big birthday party of his gran's when she had turned 80. Since then, no occasion had presented itself for formal evening wear, not even the Christmas parties at Torchwood One had been that prim. 

But tonight, the time had come. And he loved every second of it. Coupled with the gun that was hidden under his jacket, he really felt like James Bond. The only thing missing was the stunning woman at his side. Well. He had a stunning man at his side... somewhere here in this big ball room in this huge English manor Torchwood had infiltrated tonight. Jack's contacts had tipped him off that some bored English billionaires and aristocrats wanted to hold a private auction of alien artefacts tonight, right here in a manor near Bath, covered up by a fancy mask ball for even more rich and bored people. Jack being Jack had immediately declared that they had to go undercover so they could keep an eye on the auction, all the while trying very hard to keep a serious face to justify his decision with the required seriousness.

To be truthful, Ianto wasn't really sure going undercover this night had been necessary. He had the valid suspicion that Jack had only wanted a chance to see Ianto in a tux since he had none of the others allowed to come with them.

But who was he to complain, because the best part of the evening wasn't the fancily-dressed guests around him or the expensive champagne and food or the remarkably posh house they were in. No. It wasn't even the amazing tux he was wearing. The best part was that Jack was standing not too far away, wearing a tux as well, laughing and flirting shamelessly with whatever helpless guest had fallen for his charms. Under normal circumstances, the man already looked like ev'ryone's wet dream come true, but now, being all dressed up, the Captain gave all the Bonds there'd ever been a run for their money.

Forcefully averting his gaze from the enticing sight, Ianto turned away, and snatched a glass of champagne from a waiter that just made his round with a tray of drinks. While he sipped the expensive drink, Ianto scanned the room, carefully eyeing the various guests if he could identify any of their suspects under the fancy masks. He couldn't, but it wasn't anything to worry about either. The secret auction wouldn't start for another hour.

“Hello there, stranger,” Jack suddenly crooned into Ianto's ear, unashamedly pressing his body against the younger man's back in plain sight of the other guests.

Suppressing a groan, Ianto turned around, and met Jack's eyes behind the black mask, the desire in the blue orbs unmistakable. He felt the same, to be truthful. 

“What about your new acquaintance?” Ianto asked, and threw a look over his and Jack's shoulder where he could spot the young woman he had left standing with a dazed, dreamy look on her face. 

“Nah, she wasn't my type.” Jack waved his hand dismissively.

“Oh, so breathing and willing isn't your type any longer?” Ianto gasped in mock-shock, putting the champagne glass onto the nearest tray that a waiter carried past. “Pray tell, what could be your type instead?”

Chuckling, Jack pressed even closer to Ianto, burying his nose behind the young man's ear, inhaling his scent which made Ianto shudder at the sensation of Jack's soft puffs of breath against his skin. “Breathing, willing, and Welsh.”

“Oh, I don't know,” Ianto sighed regretfully. “You think you will find someone like that here? After all, we are in England tonight.”

Jack gasped, and rounded on Ianto. “What? You're not Welsh any more? I'm shocked.”

“Hm, sure I am, but I'm not sure if I fit into your willing-category. You see, I'm surrounded with so much beauty tonight that I'm tempted to explore for a bit.”

Jack pouted. “I'm beautiful, too.”

“Yes, of course, but maybe my taste tonight runs for beautiful and the thrill of the unknown. I'm not sure you have something to offer that could convince me to stay with the familiar.”

A sudden smug gleam lighting up Jack's eyes, the Captain advanced on Ianto again until he was pressed flush against him, placing his hands on Ianto's hips to draw their lower halves even closer together in an indecent fashion for such a public place. “None of them is armed,” he suggested with a seductively lowered voice.

“So am I,” Ianto reminded him mildly. He cocked his head. “But since your gun will always manage to entice me above anything else, I think I'll settle for you.”

Jack beamed. “Good man. Care to let yourself be enticed by my gun then? Somewhere a little more private?”

Quickly, Ianto looked at his watch. They had enough time for even two rounds. He nodded curtly, and led himself be steered through the ball room by Jack's hand in the small of his back. Jack seemed to know where to go because he steered Ianto down a corridor just beyond the ball room, and then they slipped through a door at the end of the corridor. Ianto found himself in an empty parlour, all expensive dark wood and light pastel fabrics. He shivered in anticipation when he heard the turning of the key in the lock behind him, and in the next second, Jack was on him, spinning him around into a demanding kiss, and urging him backward until the backs of his thighs bumped against the nearest sofa. Reaching up, Ianto wanted to undo his mask since it got in the way, but Jack's hand closed firmly around his wrist.

“Leave it on,” the Captain panted into his mouth. Ianto nodded jerkily, and slipped his hand into Jack's nape, caressing the soft, short hairs there.

Groaning, Jack suddenly spun Ianto around, and bend him over the back of the sofa. “You have no idea, do you,” Jack breathed harshly as his strong hands fumbled with Ianto's trousers. “How incredibly hot you look in that tux, how mysterious and dangerous with that mask. I've wanted to fuck you all evening.”

“Likewise,” Ianto bit out through clenched teeth, and braced himself on the back of the sofa, his fingers clawing deeply in soft silk fabric as Jack yanked his trousers down.

“Well, well, well, Ianto Jones, how naughty,” Jack chuckled in delight, and caressed Ianto's bare bottom. 

“Maybe I just wanted to be prepared,” he groaned, and pushed his ass back into Jack's hands.

“I love how you think.”

When Ianto heard the rustling of clothing and the clinking of Jack's belt buckle being undone, he looked over his shoulder. “If you get stains on my tux, you'll get to meet my gun. And not in the fun way.”

Snickering, Jack didn't answer him, just pressed a quick kiss into Ianto's hair. 

“Jack?” Ianto craned his neck to see what Jack was doing, initially thinking the crackling of plastic stemmed from a sachet of lube he was ripping open. But when nothing happened for a few moments, no slick fingers breaching him, Ianto frowned in confusion. He sucked in a shocked, surprised breath in the next second, when suddenly, the head of Jack's cock bumped against his opening. But something felt different, smoother and slicker, hence his confusion and surprise. 

“Is that...” he gasped when comprehension dawned, but he didn't come any farther, the words stuck in his throat as Jack pushed forward, his lubricated, latex-covered cock sliding into Ianto almost effortlessly even without preparing him. Groaning long and low in his throat, Ianto pushed back against Jack instinctively, and let his head hang between his braced arms. “Y-you planned this,” he realised. “You brought a condom to not get any mess on the tux.”

Jack only grunted in affirmation, and Ianto felt himself blush at how well Jack knew him. They hadn't used condoms for ages now, but just to please Ianto (or to spare himself the Welshman's wrath), Jack had brought one, the sly bastard. 

All thought ceased when Jack drew back, almost pulling out of Ianto completely, before he snapped his hips forward again, burying himself balls-deep in his lover. 

Clawing his fingers even deeper into expensive fabric, Ianto braced himself for Jack's deep, forceful thrusts, eagerly meeting him with a push back of his hips every time he plunged into Ianto. Ianto's whole body shuddered and trembled when Jack battered his prostate mercilessly with every deep stroke, and he felt his knees going weak. A bead of sweat that had gathered under his mask rolled down the side of Ianto's nose, tickling him, but he had no chance of brushing it away; he was too busy holding on for the ride. 

Suddenly, Jack buried himself into him with an extremely violent thrust, then, the Captain froze. Almost instantly, Ianto missed the familiar feeling of Jack's hot come splashing his insides. The only thing now that indicated Jack had come was the slight expanding of his cock against the sensitive tissue of Ianto's channel, as well as the shudder that wrecked Jack's whole body and the harsh exhale of breath against the back of Ianto's neck. Groaning in frustration since he felt that something was lacking, Ianto clenched around Jack, trying to entice him for a few more thrusts that would catapult him over the edge. But, incredibly, Jack's hand suddenly snaked around Ianto's hip to squeeze his cock cruelly, effectively staving of any chance of orgasm he had.

“Jack!” Ianto cried, furious, frustrated, and needy. But before he could stoop to whining, Ianto's breath hitched when Jack suddenly rounded him, and dropped to his knees in front of Ianto. Meeting the younger man's gaze, Jack winked at him, and took him into his mouth without any preamble.

Ianto cried out as hot wetness engulfed him, and one of his hands slipped from the backrest of the sofa into Jack's hair, holding tight. Desperately grasping brunette strands of hair firmly in his shaking fingers, Ianto looked down, almost coming from the sight alone of Jack on his knees in front of him, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked violently on Ianto's cock, his blue eyes sparkling, seeming even bluer and more intense than normal surrounded by the black mask that covered half his face. Breathing in deeply through his nose, Jack leaned forward, taking Ianto deep in his throat. Ianto screamed, and instinctively bucked his hips forward, burying himself even deeper down Jack's throat, the strong muscles encasing him snugly in a rippling rhythm as Jack swallowed repeatedly around him. He almost fainted at the sensation, his legs turning to mush, and the only thing that seemed to hold him up were Jack's hands at his hips, soothingly rubbing up and down. 

Letting Ianto's length slip from his mouth, Jack gulped in a few deep breaths before he swallowed him down again. Ianto saw stars when, in the same moment, Jack pushed two fingers into his ass, ramming them against his prostate. Curling his fingers against Jack's scalp, and his other hand clutching Jack's shoulder, he shuddered and jerked as he came violently, whimpering when Jack swallowed one last time around his increasingly sensitive cock to drink in even the last drop of come he had to offer before he finally let him slide out of his mouth.

Panting harshly, Ianto stumbled against the sofa, and slid to the floor. He met Jack's eyes who crawled over to him, and reached for his open flies.

“See. All nice and clean,” he grinned smugly while he helped Ianto make himself presentable again, then sat back on his haunches to righten his own clothes.

“Come on,” Jack said then, all business all of a sudden, and he patted Ianto's cheek. “We have a black market-auction to crash.”

“Fuck you,” Ianto grumbled, his legs still feeling like jelly when Jack hauled him to his feet unceremoniously.

Jack simply laughed at him, draped an arm around his shoulder, and steered him out of the room.

End 


	10. Slaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wins a slave from a Sycorax during a game of cards. The young android, Ianto, turns out to be a mystery to Jack that he can't resist exploring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this turned out to be a "real" story, it's got nothing to do with a slave-kink. I couldn't think of anything since the concept made me slightly uncomfortable. Instead, this story sprang to mind. I hope you'll like it regardless.

Utterly concentrated, Jack stared at the cards he held closely in front of his face. It was a good hand, this would surely earn him a nice sum. Unobtrusively, he peeked left and right to gage his opponents. Some of them were good players with fantastic poker faces, but most of them were rubbish. The guy across from him for example was sweating profoundly. Nobody could bluff that good by sweating on command.

He eyed the jackpot in the middle of the gaming table of good old poker (there was no beating a classic). There were a lot of credits – his own included –, a very nice ship, a few antiques, and... well, he didn't really know what it was; the owner, a sleazy Sycorax, just claimed that it was his most priced possession, whatever it was. The guy was pretty desperate if he gambled for the most valuable object he owned. At least, Jack hadn't been so stupid. No matter how hooked he was for this game, he wasn't so desperate that he threw in his ship, his most valuable possession. The sleek beauty was his home, the only thing he really trusted in this universe. 

After all, he'd learned his lesson decades ago. Meeting John Hart again in a chance encounter decades ago, even though it was a mellowed version of the man (meaning he was at least cured from his murder-addiction), had opened his eyes. He had finally realised, after centuries of suffering and losing the people he loved, that caring wasn't an advantage. 

After meeting the Doctor, and joining Torchwood, he had really tried to become a better man. He had tried to be a hero, always doing what was right, no matter the sacrifice he had to pay. And through all the hard times, he'd never lost hope, even if it had been hard. But at one point in his endless life, long, long after he had turned his back on Earth, the planet he had finally dared call home, he had realised that losing even one more loved one would break him irrevocably. Being with John had reminded him of his life before the Doctor. Granted, he hadn't been a very nice man then, but his life had been simpler. More carefree. And he wanted that back. Trying not to fall back into the patterns he had despised about himself at one point – like being a heartless bastard that knew no compassion or mercy –, he had taken up a life of partying again. It was a harmless life full of fun, no duties or responsibilities, the rush of excitement (okay, sometimes it turned out a little more dangerous when he did some tasks he'd been hired for; he had to live from something after all), and sex. Especially sex. His cursed immortality was good for that; amazing stamina, a short refractory period, and no danger of catching some nasty STD. 

Pressing his lips together angrily, Jack emerged from his wool-gathering, and concentrated on the game again. 

After what only seemed like a few minutes, over half of the players were out. He had to really pay attention now. Downing another hyper-vodka, Jack stared at his cards.

A satisfied smile tugging at Jack's lips, he raked in his winnings. Shrugging in false apology at the Vinvocci whose science ship he'd just won, he accepted the deed of ownership and the keys. That baby would bring in a nice sum. He saluted the man with the small holo-card that indicated ownership of the valuable spacecraft, and went on to the next gambler. He now faced the scowling Sycorax, and Jack prepared for any trouble the being could cause. He so hated sore losers. 

“So,” Jack grinned, clapping his hands. “What have you got for me? What's your most prized possession?”

With a sneer, baring his sharp teeth at Jack, the Sycorax snapped his fingers. Confused, Jack looked past the man. An incredibly handsome, dark-haired young man appeared at the creature's side, his eyes lowered demurely. He was wearing plain mud-coloured trousers and shirt, and Jack saw a slave collar peeking from under the man's shirt. Okay, the man was a slave, but...

“He is your most prized possession?!” Jack exclaimed, baffled.

The Sycorax growled threateningly, and leaned closer to Jack. “Take him, and get out of here unless I change my mind.”

Knowing that you should never cross a Sycorax if you knew what was good for you, Jack simply nodded, and accepted the ownership documents, even if he was still clueless as to why a human slave should be a mighty warrior's most prized possession.

Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, Jack jerked his chin at the man in the direction of the club's exit. 

Obediently, the man followed him, mirroring Jack's fast pace. 

On the way back to his ship, Jack listened carefully for any suspicious noises, and he caught himself looking more than once over his shoulder. He should rather see that he sold the Vinvocci ship, but he didn't want to take any chances tonight. 

He involuntarily exhaled in relief when the door of his baby had shut behind him and his new possession. Immediately, he rushed into the cockpit to get out of here for the night. He'd park the ship a little away from the space base, and simply count on the cloaking device of the “Boeshane” – and hope that the sneaky Sycorax-bastard hadn't hid a tracker somewhere on the boy apart from the slave collar that was now programmed on to Jack's DNA with the handing over of the deed of ownership. Huh, he should remember to scan the man thoroughly for any hidden trackers. Later. In the morning, Jack would come back, and take care of the Vinvocci ship first. Easy.

“Oi, Harkness,” a moan could be heard behind them, and the slave jumped. Not deigning to turn around, Jack concentrated on steering the ship out of the space port. “Another one of your fuck toys!?”

“Not now, Owen,” Jack snapped, irritated.

“Owen, just sto... Oh my God!” Gwen's head snapped up to glare accusingly at Jack from her position in the co-pilot's seat, her initial task of helping him fly the ship forgotten. She threw a pointed look at the slave who stood behind the pilots seats a little unsure. “You bought a slave?! Are you out of your mind!?”

When Jack didn't answer her, instead doing her part of the job as well, she opened her mouth again to start once more, but, fed up, he dared let go of the the controls for a moment to jab at a button on his vortex manipulator. In the next second, blessed silence surrounded him as the two busy-bodies had vanished. 

Satisfied, Jack let out a soft sigh, and concentrated on the ship again. “Old friends,” he mumbled to the slave, his gaze fixed firmly into the velvet black of space in front of him. “Just ignore them.” The slave didn't answer, so Jack assumed he had simply accepted the presence of the interfaces in his ship, and wouldn't ask any more questions about them.

When they were parked in space, the space station just barely in view, and the chameleon circuit firmly in place, Jack swivelled around in the pilot's chair, scrutinising his new possession from head to toe, the incident with Owen and Gwen forgotten already.

“So,” he began, leaning back in the comfortable seat, and folding his hands over his stomach. “I'm Captain Jack Harkness. What's your name?”

“My name is Jones, Sir, Ianto Jones,” the young man said in a pleasant baritone. 

“Sounds like something from Earth,” Jack mused, frowning as he tried to recall... yes, Welsh names.

“I wasn't created on Earth, Sir.”

“Wait, what? Created?!” Jack sat up again, astonished now.

“Yes. I'm an android,” was Ianto's answer.

Frowning, Jack relaxed back into his seat while he once more scrutinised the young man, no, android, intensely. Okay, he hadn't expected that, but that was still no reason to hype this being as so valuable. Jack would find out what it was, but not tonight. Gradually, he felt the hyper-vodkas he'd drunk over the course of the day take effect, fewling a little tipsy even with his immortal metabolism. 

“You must be one hell of a lay if you're so precious,” Jack mumbled more as a joke, and more to himself than to the android. “Always read about the skills of certain android types.”

“If you want, Sir,” Ianto said almost a little too eagerly, and he advanced on Jack, “I could show you my skills.”

Before Jack could protest (half-heartedly, really), Ianto had knelt down between his splayed legs, and was opening Jack's trousers with sure fingers. Well, all right, who was he to spurn an offer of a free blow job, but still, through the fog in his addled brain, he still thought the boy was way too eager to please him. And if Gwen would be here now, she would surely tell him it was wrong to exploit the android like that, but she was switched off, so...

Jack shrugged. Maybe the man was just glad to be away from the Sycorax. He couldn't imagine such a guy being a very caring owner. Or... he shuddered, lover.

But all thoughts Jack had concerning this mystery vanished when a warm, wet mouth took in his cock in one go. Even in his inebriated state, it didn't take long for Jack to get hard, and soon, he bucked eagerly into the hot, talented mouth, his fingers buried tightly in soft dark hair.

The android had been right, his skills at pleasuring were indeed remarkable. He exerted a few tricks that had Jack moaning loudly, and losing all control so that he started thrusting forcefully and deeply into the android's mouth. The being didn't need to breath after all, so what.

In a, for Jack, embarrassingly short amount of time, he arched his hips up for one last time, and came in Ianto's mouth with a shout who obediently swallowed everything Jack had to offer.

Slumping back into his seat, Jack panted heavily, staring in wonder at the man kneeling between his legs. 

The calm, indifferent blue eyes staring back at him started to unnerve him though, and after tucking himself back in, he rose on wobbly legs. “I'm off to bed,” he mumbled while he stumbled from the cockpit. “Make yourself comfortable,” he remembered to call over his shoulder. 

In his cabin, he collapsed onto his bed, and was asleep within a few moments.

The next morning, Jack woke early, and, thanks to his immortality, he didn't have a hangover (nor was he dead since that many hyper-vodkas would have killed even the most hardened Jadoon).

Whistling in an inexplicably good mood, he made his way for the cockpit in just his underwear because he wanted to check that everything was all right and nobody had spotted the ship before he could take a relaxing shower, only to stop dead in his tracks when he encountered his new slave, curled up in the captain's seat, deeply asleep. Somehow, the sight tugged at Jack's heart.

A movement to his right caught his attention, and he met the glaring stares of Gwen and even Toshiko. Had they stood guard over Ianto?

Before Jack could open his mouth to snap at the interfaces irritably, the soft whooshing noise of the cockpit doors sliding open woke Ianto. The being was instantly awake, and he blinked at Jack, carefully watching him. The interfaces made themselves scarce.

For a moment, neither man moved, just taking each other in, and waiting for a reaction.

Guilt suddenly spread through Jack's stomach that he hadn't cared about where the android could spend the night, now understanding the reason for Gwen and Tosh's reproachful glares. But he thought androids didn't need to sleep, and he told him as much. 

The android lowered his gaze. “My sleeping function is activated, Sir. So, I do need to sleep like a human.”

Jack frowned. “Pretty inconvenient, but if you want it that way.” He shrugged. “Can you make breakfast?”

Ianto nodded, and eagerly scrambled from the comfortable leather seat. He followed Jack out of the cockpit and through the ship.

“Kitchen's in there,” Jack explained a little gruffly since he still felt guilty about not having provided a sleeping place, but didn't know how he should deal with this guilt appropriately. “See what you can do. I'm taking a shower.”

When he saw Ianto nod, he left him to his own means, and went for that shower.

After he felt a little fresher and having dressed, Jack made his way into the kitchen. Even before he turned into the corridor leading there, an amazing smell hit his nostrils. As if drawn to the source of the smell, he trudged into the little kitchen where he indeed found his new possession busily making breakfast as he had been told while easily conversing with the ship's three interfaces.

For a moment, he watched the android who was now serving hot, greasy breakfast and something that smelled like coffee.

“Breakfast is ready, Sir,” Ianto said politely when he noticed Jack's presence.

“Thanks.” Jack sat down when Ianto bade him to do so, and automatically began to eat what had been placed in front of him.

“That's great,” he beamed, winking at the android who didn't show any reaction though. 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

Contemplatively, he looked up at Ianto who stood next to the narrow kitchen bar Jack was seated at, flanked by Tosh, Gwen, and Owen who hovered there like vultures, probably eager to see how Jack handled the unusual situation, “You should eat something as well,” he said, but then noticed that there was only food for one. The nasty guilt reared it's ugly head again, the interfaces' presence not helping with that, and the food was suddenly sitting heavily in his stomach. Great. He'd not only failed to provide sleeping quarters after Jack had... well, taken advantage of the android last night – he couldn't call his behaviour anything else –, then left him to his own means, but no, now he felt guilty as well that the slave probably waited for permission to eat. 

“I can eat, but I don't need to,” was the calm answer. “Even though my eating functions are switched on, I won't starve if I don't eat.”

“Huh, okay.” Well, that relieved him somewhat. But again, why didn't he switch off these functions? These requirements were so inconvenient, and Jack would gladly take the chance of getting rid of his body's demands. Sure, eating for pleasure was great, but if he could switch off the need to eat, he'd do it any day. “See to it that you eat something regardless, no need to go hungry,” he ordered a little curtly. To be truthful, the android puzzled him, even unnerved him somewhat.

Clueless as to what he was supposed to do with the slave now in general, Jack picked up the provided mug, and took a sip of the coffee to win some time. He almost moaned with pleasure as the hot liquid hit his taste buds. The stuff was amazing, but in the next second, he was reminded forcefully of his time on Earth where he'd had a couple of lovers who were quite adept at making great coffee. They were now all dead, of course.

Putting the mug down and shoving it away from him, Jack stood up, leaving the rest of his breakfast as well. 

“I have to go back to the space station, sell that Vinvocci ship I won,” he explained detachedly. “Look, to be truthful, I have no idea what I should do with you. Maybe I should just return you.”

“No!” 

“Jack!

“Don't you dare!”

“Harkness!”

Ianto's forceful cry, the first emotional reaction the android had shown, shocked Jack more than he wanted to admit, causing him to completely ignore the interfaces' outcries. The man advanced on him, wringing his hands, and looked at Jack pleadingly. 

“Please, Sir,” he begged. “Please don't take me back to him! Please.”

Jack frowned as he looked into terrified, wide blue eyes. Slowly, he sat back down. “He didn't treat you well then, I take it?”

Ianto shook his head. “He... loved to torture me,” the man admitted. “He wanted to see me suffer, and hear me scream. His whole clan did.”

Jack had to swallow hard at hearing this. “You can switch off your pain receptors.”

“Not without my owner's permission. I can shut off almost any function that makes me seem like a human; eating, sleeping, feeling pain or emotions, breathing even, but he never allowed me to switch any of them off. They gave him even more possibilities to torture me. Even if I wouldn't die of sleep deprive or of hunger, it still hurt and weakened me, and he enjoyed that.”

Involuntarily, Jack growled softly under his breath. Now he understood Ianto's cryptic remarks. These functions were still on; he couldn't switch them off without his owner's explicit permission, the slave collar probably prevented him from having this control over his own body. Even after the change of owners, the order seemed to be still standing. Determined, Jack decided to remedy that. “You have my permission to switch off or on any function you may wish,” he stated firmly, and he saw the slight shudder of relief that went through the android. 

“Thank you, Sir,” he whispered.

“But tell me; why did they do that? I mean, I know Sycorax can be cruel bastards, but...”

“The Sycorax hate humans. Almost their entire species was extinguished a few hundred years back on planet Earth,” Ianto explained, and Jack grimaced. Oh yes, he knew very well which incident Ianto meant. He almost exchanged knowing gazes with the three interfaces until he remembered that they weren't the real thing, just images of people long dead.

“And since you look like a human, he wanted to take revenge on you?”

Ianto lowered his eyes, avoiding Jack's questing gaze. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly. 

Jack narrowed his eyes. Somehow, he felt that there was more to this story, he was missing something here. At some point, he'd get the truth out of Ianto, but for now, he wanted to give the man a little time. He'd experienced a cruel time as it seemed – who knew for how long –, so why not give him some space to get back on his feet.

“Okay,” Jack finally said. “You can stay. Maybe a little help around here will be nice, I can be quite lazy. And these three there aren't of any help in that department. Shoulda get rid of them years ago.”

Owen just grunted at his sarcastic barb, while Tosh rolled her eyes, and Gwen spluttered in indignation. 

“I promise, I won't disappoint you, Sir,” Ianto perked up eagerly. “And as soon as I have switched off most of my functions, I won't be a burden on you concerning food. I can even take over the night shift of manning the ship since I don't need to sleep.”

“But even if you don't need to sleep, you need a place to withdraw,” Jack reminded him, not wanting to point out that taking over the night shift was Gwen's job. “The ship is spacious, but I'm afraid not that spacious. You'll have to bunk with me, I have a big bed; a real bed, not a berth.”

“Of course, Sir,” Ianto nodded even though Jack could see that the man wasn't all that excited, and he had the nagging feeling that Ianto wouldn't use any spare time he had to take some rest or recharge or whatever. He should probably feel offended by that.

After breakfast, Jack left the ship to deal with the Vinvocci ship. He left Ianto on board, sure that the interfaces would help him settle down. He set all the alarms he had though since he didn't trust the Sycorax not to try and get his possession back, backstabbing bastard the he was. 

After selling the ship back to the original owner for a nice sum, he had some time on his hands that he spend wandering aimlessly through the bustling corridors of the space station. He ignored all the merchants shouting as loud as they could to outbid their competitors to sell their wares. Instead, he just strolled along the many stalls. 

Before they left here, he realised, he really had to remember scanning Ianto for any trackers. The scanner he had wasn't very good though. For now, it would suffice, but in the long run, he would have to take the android to a specialist who could scan him down to even the last wire and screw. 

Amazing as it was, Jack's consciousness seemed to have decided to keep the android. Just like that. He snorted in disgust. Was he getting soft again? Hadn't installing the three interfaces that bore his old team's faces and personalities a few decades ago been bad enough only because he had been in a maudlin, nostalgic mood at that time?

No. Not that. He was simply helping a creature in need. After all he'd sworn himself that, despite everything, he would never become the heartless bastard again he had been. He wouldn't actively seek trouble (of that kind), but when he encountered someone by chance who needed help, then he wouldn't turn his back either; that was his motto. 

Maybe if they were far away enough from the Sycorax' sphere of influence, Ianto would want to start a new life as a free being; Jack was prepared to do that, set him free. It wouldn't hurt his purse any if he lost this win. He had to ask Ianto some time if there was a place he'd like to go and settle down.

Nodding curtly, his mind and consciousness now much lighter than before, Jack turned the corner to go back to the “Boeshane” when a store suddenly caught his eye.

“Ianto?”

As if summoned, the android appeared at the entrance, waiting silently when Jack returned. The immortal startled slightly when the being suddenly appeared so stealthily, but he didn't let it show.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Let's get out of here. I'm done here.”

“Very well, Sir. Shall I take your bag?”

Surprised, as if he only now remembered his purchase, Jack looked down at the bag he was carrying. His cheeks suddenly heating for some inexplicable reason, he held it out to Ianto. “Actually, it's for you. Just some clothes.”

“For me?!” Wide-eyed, the android took the bag from Jack, but didn't dare look inside.

“Sure.” Jack shrugged. “Can't have you wearing only the one outfit. Which is ghastly by the way. The other option would be to walk around naked.” He winked, feeling on safer territory again, and this time, the android actually flushed. Interesting. He hadn't even known androids could do that.

“I... Thank you, Sir,” Ianto stammered, and his grip around the bag's handles tightened.

“You're welcome,” Jack answered softly.

For a few long moments, the two men stared at each other, frozen to the spot, and still standing in the entrance hall of the ship.

As if bitten by a Venuvian wasp, Jack suddenly snapped out of his trance, and, giving a non-committal grunt, brushed past Ianto in the direction of the cockpit.

After take-off and some lunch for Jack, they, accompanied by the interfaces, spend the rest of the day poring over star maps. Jack tried to involve Ianto in the planning where they could travel as much as possible since he was living here now as well, no matter that he was a slave (Jack didn't view him as such anyway, but Ianto still seemed to need a little time getting his bearings, that he was save now from his tormentors). Gradually, the android unbend somewhat, and started voicing his opinions to Jack's suggestions which were, Jack had to admit, clever and sound.

“Great,” Jack smiled, “Twilight it is. It's been ages since I've been there. You'll like it. The emerald mountains are an incredible sight, and it's way safer than on Midnight.”

“Why...” Ianto stopped, and bit his lower lip. 

“What? Come on, tell me.” Jack relaxed back in his seat, and looked at the android encouragingly.

Ianto took in a deep breath to steel himself. “Why don't you settle down somewhere?”

“Oh, you know...” Jack shrugged, unconcerned, and looked around, proudly taking in the ship's interior. “Would become boring pretty fast, don't you think? And for someone like me, too much time on my hands isn't a good idea.”

“Someone like you?” Questioningly, Ianto cocked his head, and looked from one to the other.

Jack waved his hand dismissively. “Never mind.” He straightened, and concentrated on the star map in front of them again maybe a little too closely. “I'll see if I can get us some money on our way there. Parking there alone costs a fortune, never mind the hotel fees.”

“We don't have to...” Ianto started to protest, but Jack once more waved the protest away dismissively. 

“No, no. I want to go. We just have to make a stop here and now.”

“To gamble?”

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “You're very perceptive. But no. I don't earn my money with gambling as often as you might think. I look for... assignments. Missing person cases, thefts, some headhunting now and then.” He shrugged. “A friend of mine would probably be pretty pissed if he knew I take money for that, but even I have to eat. But he should thank me; no conning at least. I gave that up. A lesson he taught me.”

Frowning at the cryptic remarks, Ianto studied Jack closely. “It's a perfectly respectable business,” he finally said. “And if you help people, it's okay to get something in return if they are able to. I'm sure you would never turn someone away in need only because they couldn't pay you.”

Jack grimaced since that only let him appear as a hero – his hero-days were over for a long time now –, but he nodded slowly. “You're right. I wouldn't do that.”

“That friend of yours?”

“Yeah,” Jack scoffed, and started fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. “Most of what happened in my life is because of him, the good and the bad things...” His gaze flitted up to Ianto. “Oh, you know what; none of all the bitter thoughts. I had enough of them that they last for several lifetimes. I just want to have fun, nothing more. And we,” he rose, and indicated Ianto and himself, “will have great fun on Twilight. They are famous for the sapphire pools in their spas.”

Nodding mutely, Ianto watched Jack leave for the cockpit.

In the early evening (or at least what would be early evening on a planet), they docked at a small space station to get some provisions.

Jack had relaxed considerably, and he got the feeling that Ianto, the farther away they were from the android's former owner, the more he could relax as well. But there was one thing Jack still had to do to really be on the safe side. 

After storing their provisions in the kitchen, Jack took Ianto from the ship again and to a small clinic at the other end of the market. He knew the owner, and could be sure that, as an ex-smuggler who was now sort of a doctor, he wouldn't ask too many questions. Plus, he owed Jack some favours he could now cash in.

Ianto was nervous when the doctor scanned him from head to toe, but to both of their considerable relief, the scanners detected not even a hint of any hidden tracking devices in the android's body – apart from the slave collar, but the controls of that were coded to Jack (he had even managed to hook the device up to his vortex manipulator so that nobody and nothing could hack the collar; they had to get through his vortex manipulator first, and that was impossible).

In a much lighter mood, they returned to the ship, and left the space station behind them.

Jack woke a little disorientated. His hand reached out as if on instinct, but he encountered cold sheets. Frowning, he sat up, wondering who he had expected to be in his bed since he hadn't picked up anyone in days. Not since he had won Ianto. But he had to admit, he was lonely. Maybe he should order Ianto to join him in bed tonight. Last night, the android hadn't despite Jack's invitation to bunk with him, and Jack had a suspicion that he had been avoiding him on purpose. But even if he would never force the android to have sex with him, Jack craved the company now that he knew he wasn't alone on the “Boeshane”. It would be nice to just know a warm body next to his. Someone he could maybe talk to before he fell asleep...

Stumbling through the corridors to the kitchen, Jack's sleep-bleary eyes noticed little signs of... orderliness. Huh. Ianto must have made good on his promise to clean this place. But in the middle of the night?! Jack should probably be offended when cleaning was preferable to his company.

Lulled into the kitchen by the heavenly smell of coffee, Jack dropped into one of the chairs at the table.

“Good morning, Sir,” Ianto greeted him, and placed a mug of coffee in front of him.

“Morning.” Jack sighed when he took a first sip of the fantastic brew, feeling more awake all of a sudden. “Have you been up all night?” Questioningly, he looked up at the android (despite his sleep-muddled brain noticing how well the new clothes fit Ianto), who now served the breakfast for the immortal.

“Yes, Sir. I took the liberty to start tidying up around here somewhat.” He briefly met Jack's eyes questioningly. “I hope that's all right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure.” Jack nodded hastily, and shoved a bite of breakfast into his mouth. If he was honest with himself, he couldn't care less if Ianto disinfected the whole ship from top to bottom; he still felt a little guilty for not caring properly for the Android's needs, few as they were. So, if the man wanted to clean, then in the Gods' names, he should do so. Just... not in the middle of the night. But that was a conversation they would have tonight, not right now. Now, he wanted to enjoy his breakfast. It had been a long time since someone had pampered him like that, and he wanted to savour the situation. 

“There isn't much to do while we're in deep space,” Jack said after breakfast. “Why don't you relax a bit?”

“But...”

“Ianto,” Jack chuckled fondly. “The whole ship is practically sterile. There's nothing else for you to do. Read something. I have quite the collection.”

The android looked at him a little insecurely, but then, hesitantly, he nodded, and made his way out of the kitchen. 

For the rest of the day, Jack didn't see his companion any more, so engrossed must he be in his reading. Which was completely okay with Jack. Because, although he felt surprisingly comfortable in Ianto's company, and although he seemed to crave his presence at night, he wasn't really used to company during his days apart from the sometimes dubious company of his interfaces. He wasn't used to people that stayed with him for more than a night, and if they did, they didn't stay for something other than sex. Sometimes, he liked being alone, and he wasn't above chucking his one-night-stands out if he was fed up with them. 

This here, this was new. Thrilling, but a little disconcerting how fast he got used to Ianto's presence and how independent he already felt of him. 

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to keep him in the long run. Jack would only become attached.

When it was dinner time, Ianto appeared out of the blue again, wordlessly starting Jack's dinner, working tirelessly until he had served the Captain an opulent meal that made Jack chuckle. Ianto declined Jack's offer to join him which disappointed him a bit. To his surprise, he'd have liked the company at dinner.

Come bedtime, Jack went looking for the android, meeting his gaze as the other man looked up from his reading in the small living room of the ship. Their gazes held for a few moments, intensity sparkling between them.

“Come to bed,” Jack said eventually. “I'd like some company.”

Ianto didn't react outwardly, his impassive face showed no reaction. Only the slight twitch that went through his body in a split-second betrayed any feelings. But Jack couldn't, for the life of him, tell what those might be, if they were to be interpreted positively or negatively.

Nodding curtly since, the android followed him into the bed room where they both stripped down to their underwear silently.

A little guarded, Ianto climbed into bed after Jack, and laid down next to him, facing the Captain who turned onto his side as well so the two men lay facing each other. Pillowing his head onto his bent arm, Jack searched Ianto's eyes. He noticed the stiff manner the android was holding himself in.

“So. Ianto. Tell me a little about yourself,” Jack began, his voice light and conversational as he tried to set the android at ease somewhat.

Ianto blinked for a moment in surprise. “There's... not much to tell, really, Sir.”

“Ah, come on. I'm sure there is. How long have you been with the Sycorax?”

Ianto swallowed heavily. 

Great choice of topic, Harkness!

“Twenty-three years,” Ianto answered eventually in a voice devoid of any emotion. 

Jack nodded shakily, deciding not to probe any more, but on the inside marvelling that Ianto's spirit was still unbroken after over two decades of Hell. “And before that?”

Ianto shrugged. “My memories are a little addled. Sycorax are not known for their care. My memory chip must have gotten damaged at one point.”

Jack made a slightly disappointed noise.

“And you, Sir?” Ianto asked back timidly but boldly, much to Jack's surprise and pleasure. “Where are you from.”

Jack stared at him for a little while, unsure how much he should tell him. “I'm from the Boeshane Peninsula,” he answered eventually, deeming that information safe enough.

Ianto nodded in understanding. “And... the interfaces? Friends of yours from home?”

And here they dove into more dangerous topics...

“No,” he answered carefully. “Not from home. From Earth.” He shrugged. “When I bought the ship, I needed interfaces that would support me while travelling alone. I needed a co-pilot, that's Gwen. An EMH program*, Owen, and Tosh is my computer and tech expert. I knew them a long time ago, and... I think I was in a kinda bad way when I decided to model the interfaces after them. Sometimes, I regret it, it's too painful seeing them, but other times, I'm glad for the company. At least I can switch them off when they become too bothersome, and believe me,” he barked out a laugh, “Gwen and Owen give themselves a run for their money regularly on who's the most annoying one. Tosh, being too clever much like the woman I programmed her after, is the only one I can't switch off, she won't let me. But that's okay since she's not as noisy or bothersome as the other two. She respects my privacy.”

Jack drew in a deep breath. Why was he telling Ianto all of this?! He'd never talked about his dead friends to any one...

Ianto didn't say anything, just made a compassionate noise, and for a few long, long moments, they simply looked at each other while Jack tried to figure out this enigmatic creature. He was so full of life, deviant, unbroken, but at the same time horribly damaged, and sad, and shy. Innocent somehow yet with a remarkable sarcastic, dry humour...

Suddenly, as if an invisible force compelled him to do it, Jack gently reached out to caress Ianto's cheek with his fingertips. The android held his gaze firmly, and Jack saw that he tried not to flinch at the unexpected touch. Loneliness sat heavy in the pit of Jack's soul which he normally ignored steadfastly, but right now... 

He leaned in to kiss Ianto, but at the last moment, tilted his head to nuzzle at Ianto's jawline. The android gasped, and for a moment, his hands hovered awkwardly above Jack's shoulder blades before he finally placed them onto Jack's warm skin, still tentative.

Kissing, and nipping, and licking, Jack made his way down Ianto's body, worshipping his chest, and paying special attention to his nipples.

Suddenly, Ianto firmly clamped his hands down onto Jack's shoulders to draw him back up, and roll him onto his back. Now it was Ianto's turn to treat Jack to his not inconsiderable skills at pleasuring. For the moment accepting that they had switched roles, Jack leaned back happily so he could watch Ianto serve him. Obediently, he lifted his hips when, after licking and kissing his way Jack's chest, Ianto pointedly tugged at his underpants. Sliding them down Jack's legs, the moment the Captain's straining arousal sprang free, Ianto was on him. Gripping the base with one hand and massaging Jack's balls with the other, Ianto took the rest into his mouth. Jack groaned as the android took him deep, and his hands flew down to claw his fingers in Ianto's black hair. Involuntarily, his hips jerked up so that he could bury himself even deeper. A moan tumbled past Jack's lips as Ianto swallowed around him, over and over. He shuddered, and growled low in his throat when he finally came, and shot down the android's throat who swallowed all he had to offer obediently.

For a few long moments, Jack lay sprawled on the mattress with Ianto still crouching between his legs, his eyes lowered demurely. With heavy-lidded eyes, Jack then watched Ianto get up, and head for the small en suite bathroom. He noticed the firm bulge on the front of his pants, and a small spark of relief flashed through Jack that the other man had seemed to enjoy their encounter even a little. When Ianto came back, Jack would return the favour. Slave or not, he didn't like leaving his partners unsatisfied. He had already done it once to Ianto, he wouldn't treat him like that a second time. 

A moment later, the android returned with a wet, warm wash cloth. Perching on the edge of the mattress, Ianto gently started cleaning Jack of sweat and come. The caressing feeling and the warm, rough cloth on his skin were soothing, and Jack relaxed deeper into the pillows. He reached out a sluggish hand to place it into Ianto's lap, but the android gently but decisively brushed it away. Ianto suddenly started talking, his voice calm and deep, luring Jack into sleep so that it wasn't even that important what the other man was talking about, and that he had even forgotten that he wanted to take care of the android's hard-on as well.

His eyes getting heavier, Jack fell asleep within a few minutes.

The next morning, when Jack woke up, Ianto was gone.

Spending another day with Ianto, Jack, to his horror started to realise that he started to become attached to the android. He couldn't help himself, he was still fascinated the longer he spend time with Ianto. The feeling didn't lessen at all. Because more and more alluring facets of the android's character started to bleed through as he started to shed his submissive behaviour that had probably been beaten into him over the decades. Jack couldn't get enough of the cheeky banter they engaged in all day long, especially when, come afternoon, Ianto helped him with a technical problem that even Tosh hadn't been able to solve. With an impassively cocked eyebrow, Ianto had informed Jack that the reason for his problem was that the handbrake was still on. 

Gobsmacked, Jack and a slightly flustered Tosh had stared at the unfazed android.

“How do you know?!” Jack had exclaimed, and an impossibly dry “I know everything, Sir,” had been the answer. 

His yearning for the android became tenfold in moments like these. 

So, this night, after Ianto had given him another mindblowing orgasm, he swiftly grasped the young man's wrist to keep him with him in bed. Ianto's head swivelled around, and wide, panicked blue eyes stared at Jack, his whole body poised to bolt. Shocked for a moment about the fierce reaction, Jack lessened his grip on Ianto's wrist, but didn't let go while he still held the frightened man's gaze. 

He smiled at him reassuringly. “It's okay,” Jack said gently. And with that, he very slowly and very carefully, pushed Ianto back down onto the mattress.

Ianto gulped heavily, and made a confused noise when Jack started where he'd been forced to stop the previous night. Working his way down the young man's chest towards his groin, enjoying the small gasping, mewling noises Ianto made, Jack looked up to catch his eye, and wink at him before he, without preamble, took the head of Ianto's erection into his mouth.

The choked, broken wail that escaped Ianto at the sensation was music to Jack's ears, and he set about eliciting more of these noises, now applying his not inconsiderable skills. 

In only a short while, Ianto's whole body reared up under Jack, spasming and trembling wildly as he screamed out his climax. His hands that up until now had hovered uncertainly above Jack's shoulders now flew to the Captain's head where he gripped the brown strands tightly as if holding on for dear life. Jack closed his lips tightly around the twitching shaft to not miss even one drop of hot come that splashed onto his tongue. 

As he slowly let the softening shaft slip from his mouth, Jack wondered what an android even needed ejaculate for; surely not for reproduction. But at least, Jack marvelled as he swallowed it all, there wasn't any difference to a human's.

Grinning smugly to have reduced the android to a panting heap, he met Ianto's gaze. The man looked up at Jack with his eyes widened in wonder.

“That...” he croaked, but couldn't speak on. 

Jack cocked his head. “You act as if you never had an orgasm before.”

Shakily, Ianto propped himself up on to his elbows, and averted his eyes as if in shame. 

“I haven't,” he admitted softly.

Jack boggled at that, staring at Ianto in disbelief. The android still wouldn't meet Jack's eyes, probably because he didn't want to see pity and ridicule aimed at him.

But Jack felt neither. He only felt awe, and pride, and fierce affection.

Without a word, he pulled Ianto into his arms, and arranged them on the mattress until they were both snuggled up under the covers with Ianto still in Jack's arms.

Barely daring to breathe, Jack watched Ianto sleep beside him. His mind reeled with everything he had learned, and his heart swelled with a kaleidoscope of emotions that it had been his deed to give Ianto so much pleasure, to give him his first orgasm. What a life the poor boy must have led...

It was suddenly hard to breathe, and Jack had to swallow around an insistent lump in his throat. So strong were the feelings for Ianto that flared up once more that they scared Jack. 

But he didn't want to feel like that. Didn't want to become attached or fall in l... No. Even androids weren't built for eternity, and then what? He would end up alone again, like he always did. Maybe not in ten or even a hundred years, but someday, Ianto would cease to function. And losing him then would be much, much harder than losing him now... than not becoming attached in the first place...

Desperately trying to harden his heart, Jack turned away from the sleeping android, and tried to find some sleep for himself.

Over the course of the next day, Jack tried his utmost to avoid Ianto, and if that wasn't possible, he caught himself being short with him, cold. The look Ianto gave him when Jack simply brushed him off tore at Jack's heart. But it was for the better. The android was even more eager to please Jack, and take care of him. He was almost like an affectionate pet that, beaten all its life, had now attached itself to the one person who had shown it kindness. It couldn't be real feelings on Ianto's part, Jack tried to tell himself to make it easier on himself to reject the android. It was just puppy love.

Wanting to distance himself from Ianto in every way, Jack went out in the evening as they docked at a small space station. He left Ianto behind with only a short explanation, and roamed the clubs and bars for suitable company. 

Late in the night, he returned to the ship with a beautiful blue-skinned woman and a dangerously handsome human man on his arms. Kissing and making out wildly, the three stumbled into Jack's bedroom, tearing at their clothes that flew left and right. Ianto wasn't there, Jack noticed with a mix of relief and disappointment as they tumbled onto the wide bed together. 

The encounter was quick and hard, but somehow, altogether unsatisfying for Jack. At least the edge was taken care of. Maybe it would be better during round two. He watched the man get up while the woman plastered herself at Jack's side on the bed, all of them still trying to catch their breaths.

“You got something to drink?” the man asked.

“Try the kitchen,” Jack answered, and waved in the general direction of the corridor. 

He dismissed his companion the moment he left the room, and Jack even contemplated chucking both of them out. He was bored of them already, and he felt restless, as if ants crawled under his skin, but he didn't want to admit why he may feel that restless.

A sudden commotion outside drew his attention, and in the next second, the door slid open, and the human returned.

Jack saw red when he saw that the man dragged a reluctant Ianto with him.

“Look whom I found hiding in the shadows outside,” he grinned, pleased. “I think he's eager to join us.”

“No,” Ianto growled, and struggled in the man's grip, but Jack could clearly see the naked panic in Ianto's eyes. Why didn't he fight back?! An android was much stronger than... And then Jack realised that Ianto couldn't fight back. He was still a slave, and hurting a free being would mean death for a slave.

Jack's sudden rage boiled over.

“Leave him alone!” he barked, and jumped from the bed, leaving the woman behind, blinking at them in confusion.

“Why?” the man asked, startled, and pulled Ianto close against his naked body. “He's just a slave. He's cute, and I want plunder that pert ass of his.”

Ianto winced when the man squeezed one ass cheek hard. 

Suddenly, the man was jerked away from Ianto, and let go of him abruptly when Jack grasped the man's shoulder, spun him around, and slammed him hard against the wall.

“I said,” he hissed into the man's face, his eyes flashing with rage, “leave him alone.”

For a moment, the man sneered at Jack defiantly, but then, as much as he could in Jack's unforgiving grip, shrugged.

“As you wish,” he said indifferently. “I don't care if you want your fuck toy for yourself or not.”

The man cried as Jack's fist connected with his chin lightning-fast.

“What was that for!?” the man howled, and rubbed his chin, glaring at Jack who stood before him menacingly.

“Get out,” Jack spat. He threw a look over his shoulder at the bewildered woman. “Both of you.”

His chance only relaxed when, a few minutes later, the two were gone from the ship, accompanied by Owen's distinctive curses that saw the two off.

Breathing heavily, Jack still stared for a moment at the spot on the wall where the man had been a few minutes ago. But the sound of a shaky intake of breath to his left shook him from his stupor. He met Ianto's wide eyes who stood frozen at the door. His whole body trembled with emotion even if he clearly tried to suppress them.

His stance and gaze softening, Jack was at Ianto's side in two long strides, taking him firmly into his arms. The android clung to him gratefully.

“I'm sorry,” Jack mumbled into the ebony hair. “Forgive me.”

He felt Ianto nod against his shoulder.

Pressing a kiss into Ianto's hair, Jack led him over to the bed. “Let's go to sleep, hm?” 

He drew back to look at Ianto who nodded at him mutely. Squeezing the android's shoulders, Jack let go.

“You get under the covers while I grab a quick shower. I...” He waved his hand in a nondescript gesture, but didn't speak the words out loud. He didn't want to bring the man back into the room.

Rushing into the bathroom, Jack took a quick shower to get rid of his former bedmates' scent. When he returned, he found Ianto in the bed, waiting for him. Dark eyes glittered up at him in the dim light, watching him closely as Jack climbed between the sheets. He hadn't bothered to get dressed, and now started to regret his carelessness, but he needn't have worried. Ianto willingly shuffled into Jack's arms the moment the immortal had settled down. 

They laid still like that for a long time, just clinging to each other. 

At some point, Jack gave in to the urge, and press a kiss against Ianto's brow. “I'm sorry,” he whispered once more, unsure if Ianto had heard him at all. He knew that he had when the android tightened his hold around him.

Jack was slightly disorientated when he woke up again, not sure how long he had slept or how late it was.

“It's ten o'clock,” a calm voice informed him, and, startled, he met Ianto's wide-awake gaze. 

Wondering how the android knew, Jack propped himself onto one elbow. “Computer,” he said, “seventy percent light.”

The lights sprang up in the room, basking everything in warm light that wasn't too bright on still tired eyes. 

“Are you feeling better?” Jack asked, scrutinizing Ianto closely. 

The young man propped himself on one elbow as well. “Better, thank you,” he answered politely, and tried to smile reassuringly at Jack. It didn't work very well.

Jack cocked an eyebrow. “Ianto...” he began hesitantly. “The Sycorax...”

“Yes,” he blurted out. “They...” He fell silent again, unable to say any more.

“They raped you,” Jack finished softly.

Ianto nodded mutely swallowing heavily. “It shouldn't get to me like this,” he whispered, his voice sounding hoarse as if he had been crying.

“Why?” Jack cocked his head, puzzled. “Only because you're an android doesn't mean that you have no feelings.” Gently, Jack placed his fingers under Ianto's chin to make him look up. “And besides. Didn't you tell me you weren't allowed to switch of your emotion or pain functions?”

Another mute nod was the answer, and Jack smiled gently at him. “See,” he said. “It's not your fault. It's only human.”

With some alarm, Jack watched a sudden tear make its way down Ianto's face.

“Wha...” Jack cried in alarm, feeling horrible that he had hurt Ianto somehow, but the android shook his head, smiling. 

“Thank you for saying that,” he said in a choked voice.

Jack relaxed again, and returned the smile. Ianto's breath caught for a moment as he was confronted with this beaming smile, and he stared at Jack intently for a few moments. Then, he leaned forward.

Jack's breath hitched as he felt warm lips on his own. 

Time seemed to stand still while their mouths touched. They both felt clearly that something changed between them right that moment, that the dynamics shifted between them forever. 

Hesitantly, Ianto deepened the kiss, and Jack let him take the lead only too gladly. Opening his mouth, he welcomed Ianto's tentative tongue into his mouth, and met it with his own. 

Becoming bolder and surer of himself, Ianto shuffled forward, wrapping his arms tightly around Jack's still naked body. 

Jack moaned into the kiss when Ianto's warm body pressed flush against him, and he couldn't help but rock his hips against Ianto's groin. He was pleasantly surprised to encounter an answering hardness through the cloth of Ianto's sleeping pants. 

“Jack,” Ianto moaned softly. “Please.”

“What do you need?” Jack asked, nipping Ianto's bottom lip.

The android drew back to look at Jack. Their eyes, feverish with arousal, met. “You,” he panted, rolling his hips suggestively against Jack, and leaning in for another open-mouthed kiss. “Inside me.”

Startled, Jack drew back this time to stare at Ianto long and hard. “You don't have to,” the immortal said. “I can see the fear in your eyes.”

But Ianto stubbornly shook his head. “I want, no, I need you. Please.” His eyes almost begged Jack. “I trust you. You were so good to me. I want to give you this as a thank you.”

He lowered his eyes submissively, and Jack sighed in sudden frustration. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss onto Ianto's brow.

“Don't,” Jack said, startling Ianto. “When we do this, you're not a slave. We'll do this as equals.”

Ianto smiled at him a little crookedly. “We can never be equals. I wasn't created for that, but... If it makes you happy, we can pretend to be equals.”

Jack growled in renewed frustration, and surged forward to claim Ianto's mouth in another passionate, bruising kiss. Oh, that stubborn man! But Jack realised that he wouldn't convince him with words. The only thing he could do was try to show him that they were equals. And come tomorrow, he would get rid of that damn collar. He should have set Ianto free right away.

Taking action, Jack set about worshipping Ianto's whole body with lips, and teeth, and tongue, and hands. He turned the android into a panting, moaning mess that writhed under him with all the sensations Jack was eliciting. He loved those sounds Ianto made, audible proof that he was enjoying himself, that this was about his pleasure as well as much as Jack's. 

Taking him into his mouth, sucking and licking for a few long moments, Jack eventually delved deeper between Ianto's thighs until he reached the tightly closed hole between his cheeks.

Ianto screamed his name when Jack licked over the wrinkled muscle, and he reared up so that Jack had to hold his hips down. Grinning, the immortal went back to his task in earnest now. As he pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, Jack realised that this was the first time that he was inside of Ianto, and suddenly, he couldn't wait any more. He had to have him now.

Pulling back, Jack sat up on his knees. For a second, he enjoyed the sight of the debauched looking, heavily breathing man in his bed. Their eyes met, and Ianto nodded jerkily.

Giving a curt nod back, Jack teasingly pushed one finger into Ianto, and leaned over to grasp the bottle of lube from the night stand with his other hand. But he froze in the middle of the move, and his gaze snapped down. Wide-eyed, he pulled his finger out effortlessly. He should have met more resistance, his saliva alone shouldn't have been able to lubricate the tight channel so much...

“I have a self-lubricating function.”

Jack's eyebrows flew up, and he locked gazes with Ianto, who smiled at him in an alluring mixture of seductive smugness and shy innocence. 

He felt his blood boiling in his veins, and rushing straight into his cock. He was so impossibly hard that it hurt. 

“Oh Ianto,” Jack grinned. “You are a marvel!”

Ianto actually blushed at the exuberant praise. As if to deflect from his embarrassment, he reached out to firmly grasp Jack's biceps.

“Please,” he repeated. 

Becoming serious again, Jack smiled at Ianto, and reached between his cheeks once more. He pushed back in with two fingers, and was glad when Ianto arched up into his touch, causing Jack's fingers to slide even deeper.

“That's it,” the Captain beamed, and gently scissored his fingers while steadily pulling out and pushing in again. “You're doing so well.”

Ianto's breathing turned more laborious the longer Jack finger-fucked him, and suddenly, he screamed loudly, brokenly, as Jack's fingers bumped against his prostate.

“Ah, glad you have one of those,” Jack chuckled. “Was becoming worried.” 

“Wha...” With glassy, confused eyes, Ianto blinked up at Jack.

Jack's smile widened into a grin, and he bend down to press a kiss against one bony knee. “Baby, you're in for the ride of your life.”

Gently pulling his slickened fingers out past the loosened ring of muscle, Jack nonetheless reached for the lube to slick himself up thoroughly. He wasn't sure how much lube Ianto's body could produce, and he didn't want to take any chances in hurting Ianto.

Gripping his rock-hard erection, he brought the head of his cock to Ianto's entrance. He stopped before pushing in, and searched Ianto's gaze. “Ready?”

“Y-yes.” Ianto nodded jerkily, and spread his legs a little more in invitation. 

Jack took in a deep breath, grasped Ianto's hip with his free hand, and then he shoved his hips forward. 

Both men groaned as Jack's cock breached Ianto's body. Jack's other hand flew to Ianto's thigh. He gripped the muscle tightly, and raised the leg slightly, changing the angle slightly like that. Closing his eyes in bliss, he sank deeper into the tight, hot channel, just feeling Ianto's rippling muscles closing around him firmly. Withdrawing again until only the head of his cock remained inside Ianto, he set a slow, deep rhythm that had him buried balls-deep in the android's ass with every thrust inside. Ianto was moaning and whining beneath him, his legs tightening around Jack's waist. Opening his eyes again, Jack changed the angle of his thrusts once more, not driving as deep as before, and, yes, there, Jack could feel his cock bumping into the little knob that was Ianto's prostate. A broken scream that faded into a stuttering sob was the reaction Jack got. Grinning, the immortal concentrated on battering Ianto's prostate for a while before he changed back to deep strokes that engulfed his whole cock in snug heat. 

Repeating this for long, long minutes turned out to be too much stimulation for the breathless android. The moment Jack closed his fist around the weeping member bobbing against Ianto's stomach with every hard thrust that was delivered, the young man froze. A keening cry was ripped from Ianto, and his sweat-slickened body reared up. Hot come shot from his cock, and splashed onto his stomach and Jack's fist in a sticky mess.

Groaning, Jack stilled as well, letting himself be swept away by the vicious rippling motions of Ianto's passage catapulting him into orgasm, and milking him dry. 

Breathing heavily, Jack eventually pulled out carefully so as not to cause Ianto undue discomfort. He leaned over Ianto to lower himself onto his heaving body, kissing his lips gently. “You okay?”

Ianto nodded weakly, and raised sluggish arms to wrap them around Jack's back. He pressed a kiss against Jack's jaw. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“Ah, finally,” Owen scoffed sarcastically when Jack and Ianto left the bedroom in the afternoon. “The lovebirds are still alive.”

Ianto blushed, and looked as if a scathing retort was at the tip of his tongue, but Jack simply laughed at the cantankerous holograph. 

“You're just jealous,” Jack needled, and slung an arm around Ianto's shoulders. 

“Pfft, you wish, Harkness,” Owen sneered. “I've seen more of your bare ass already that it lasts me for a lifetime. I don't need to participate on top of it all. My particles are damaged enough thanks to the sight I've been projected to repeatedly over the years, thanks a lot.”

“Oh, shut up, Owen,” Gwen snapped, taking the medic's grouching much too serious. “I think it's sweet. She turned to the two men to gift them with a gap-toothed smile. I'm so happy for you two. You deserve happiness.”

Noticing how uneasy Ianto felt under all the attention, he gave him a little shove in the direction of the kitchen. “Why don't you make some breakfast for both of us. I'm starving.” 

Nodding mutely, Ianto slipped past the interfaces, and disappeared into the kitchen.

“He's shy,” Jack grinned. 

Owen snorted at that, and Gwen let out a chuckle. “After ev'rything I've seen so far, he's everything but shy.”

Tosh shook her head, smiling fondly. “Go to him,” she said. “Enjoy your day.”

Jack beamed at her. “You can bet on it.”

After a late lunch, Jack took Ianto out. The space station they were currently on had a rather big market with all kinds of goods from all over the galaxy. They didn't want anything specific but simply enjoyed strolling from stall to stall, looking at all the exotic and curious wares.

All of a sudden Ianto stiffened beside Jack, and the immortal looked up to find Ianto staring at something to their left.

“There are Sycorax, Jack,” he murmured, and instinctively grabbed Jack's hand.

The Captain squeezed Ianto's hand reassuringly, and he took a quick look. Yep. Two Sycorax were having a rather loud, harsh discussion with a merchant. They didn't seem to have noticed them yet.

“Let's go back to the ship, okay.”

Ianto nodded mutely, and followed Jack in the other direction.

They'd almost left the market behind them when a huge, bulky figure abruptly blocked their way. The two men came to a slithering halt, and stared at the Sycorax before them uneasily. Jack could hear how Ianto's breathing quickened, and he once more squeezed Ianto's hand comfortingly.

A noise behind them alerted them to the presence of the other Sycorax.

“What do you want?” Jack asked in a firm voice, putting as much authority in his tone as he could. 

The Sycorax bared his sharp teeth.

“We recognized our cousin's slave,” he growled. “We want him back.”

“Well, tough,” Jack sneered. “He lost him in a fair game. Not my fault if he gambles over his slave.”

“You don't seem to understand, human,” the Sycorax behind them spat. “That slave is ours. Our whole clan's. Our cousin hadn't the right to risk him in a gamble.” 

“I don't care,” Jack sniffed haughtily, and drew Ianto closer. “I'm his rightful owner now. There's nothing you can do about that.”

“We'll see,” one of them growled, and in the next second, the two Sycorax lunged for Jack and Ianto. 

The ingrained fear that had been beaten into him by his former masters caused Ianto to rear back instinctively, but Jack knew none of that fear. Shoving Ianto behind him, he delivered a lightning-quick punch to one Sycorax' jaw and a vicious kick into the other's stomach. His next move went to his belt, but found the space empty. He cursed as he realised that he was unarmed.

In that moment, an oblivious group of tourists toddled by, right between the Sycorax and the two humans. Jack didn't have to think about it long, he grasped Ianto's trembling hand, shouted “Run!”, and dragged him away from their attackers.

The outraged roar of the Sycorax followed them, but they didn't turn around until they were on the “Boeshane”.

“Gwen!” Jack shouted as he raced into the cockpit. “Get us out of here!”

The holo interface was already in the co-pilot's seat when Jack rushed into the cockpit, and dropped into the pilot's seat.

As fast as they could, they manoeuvred the sleek ship out of the space station.

When only velvet black sky and glittering stars surrounded them, Jack took a moment to calm down. His quickened breath slowed down gradually as the adrenalin faded. He closed his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts. 

Then, he snapped them open again, and he grit his teeth, steeling himself for the upcoming confrontation.

“Gwen,” he said in a controlled voice, “I want you to get us as far away from that space station as you can. See if you can find a place where I have some contacts that would be willing to protect us.”

She nodded, but stared it him wide-eyed as Jack rose from the pilot's seat.

“Jack,” she called after him in a demanding voice. “What's going on here!?”

“Not now, Gwen,” Jack seethed, regretting having installed her as his co-pilot in moments like these. He met Ianto's wide eyes coldly.

“You come with me,” he snapped, and shoved past the android out of the cockpit.

“Tosh,” he called into the thin air, knowing she would hear him. “I want you to make sure that no Sycorax ship follows us.”

He didn't get an answer, but knew that she would do as she was told.

Jack stormed into his bedroom, and spun around when the door slid shut behind Ianto with a soft hiss.

“What was that all about?!” he snapped at Ianto. “Why do they want you back so badly?” Jack shouted, glaring at the android who flinched away from him in fear. But in that moment, Jack didn't care. He'd always sensed that Ianto wasn't telling him the whole truth. But he had ignored it. He'd wanted to give Ianto the chance to tell him himself if it was even important in the first place. But his patience had run out. Now, the day for that truth to be revealed had come. “If they just want to torture something that looks like a human, there are millions of other androids they can have for that. What makes you so special that they want you?!”

Fidgeting nervously, Ianto's breathing quickened. He avoided Jack's eyes, but eventually, he must have realised that it was no use. Dejected, he closed his eyes.

“They want me not only because I look human, but because I am Time Lord technology.” With wide, fearful eyes that begged for understanding, he looked up and Jack in the eye. “I'm an amalgam of the two races the Sycorax hate the most. I'm practically a God-send gift for them to torture, and vent their rage on.”

Shell-shocked, Jack blinked at Ianto, speechless for a few seconds. He gaped at him like a fish out of water since he couldn't believe what he had just learned. So that was it. Now, he knew what Ianto had been hiding from him. For some inexplicable reason, Ianto lying to him enraged him beyond reason, even if he himself hadn't told the android the whole truth about himself either.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Jack suddenly roared, advancing on Ianto, and grasping the man's shoulders. He shook him hard once, glaring at him threateningly. “You put us in grave danger by omitting vital information.”

Ianto had to swallow heavily, and stared wide-eyed at Jack, probably contemplating if he should answer or not. In the end, he must have decided to trust Jack (or he was much too afraid of him, the immortal thought bitterly) because he took in a deep breath. “I didn't know you,” he admitted. “I only knew what they were whispering about you at the gambling table. That you had quite the reputation of being an egoistical, intergalactic playboy – the less admiring people went with slut, though – who liked to gamble, and drink, and partying.” Ianto glared accusingly at Jack for a second before he lowered his gaze again. “How could I have known you wouldn't take the first chance you got to sell me to the highest bidder; Time Lord technology is incredibly rare nowadays, and certain people in certain circles, who don't think Time Lords are the stuff of legends, pay a hefty price for anything coming from Gallifrey. Or how should I know you wouldn't turn out a sadistic bastard that gave the Sycorax a run for their money?”

Jack took in a deep breath through his nose, his nostrils flaring angrily. “So what? Instead, you decided to keep this little fact from me, and instead appeal to my compassionate site? Did you think even someone like me wouldn't have pity on a poor, tortured, innocent android? Did you think it would be a good idea to suck up to me, playing the perfect little housewife, cleaning the ship, cooking for me, spreading your legs for me?”

Ianto flinched violently as if Jack had slapped him, but he nodded nonetheless. “Yes,” he whispered. “I... I thought if you liked me, if you came to depend on me in these regards, then I thought you wouldn't send me away again when you learned the truth someday. But Jack!” He raised his own arms, and placed them on Jack's biceps, clinging to the other man's arms that still held tight to his shoulders. “Sir,” he amended when he saw the dangerous, warning flash in Jack's eyes. “I realised who you were. And that you're a good man. You know about Time Lords, and are even friends with one.” He flinched again when Jack narrowed his eyes. “Yes, I hacked into your logs,” he admitted, ashamed. “I had to know with whom I'm dealing with.”

“I thought you knew everything,” Jack spat back.

That hit home, and Ianto lowered his arms as well as his gaze. “I'm sorry.”

Jack's hands suddenly slipped from Ianto's upper arms, and the immortal stepped back, staring at Ianto with accusing eyes. “Why didn't you tell me of your own free will the moment you learned I am friends with the Doctor? Why let me find out the hard way?”

Ianto shook his head, hanging his head. “I don't know,” he whispered. “It just...” He shrugged helplessly. “It was just so perfect, being here. With you. I was afraid of the moment this would all come to an end.”

“Well, congratulations,” Jack sneered. “You made sure of that.”

Ianto flinched when Jack's hands suddenly appeared in his line of sight, and the Captain started fiddling with the slave collar that Ianto was still wearing. Until now, something had always held Jack back getting rid of the thing although just this morning, he'd vowed to take it finally off. But now...

Ianto gasped in shock when the collar suddenly clicked open, and fell away, setting him free of the device for the first time in decades.

“You're free to go. Do what you want,” Jack said dispassionately.

Panicked eyes flew up to Jack. “No! Jack!”

“No!” Jack barked back. “I've had enough of people betraying me!”

“I didn't,” Ianto started to protest weakly, desperate tears springing to his eyes, but Jack cut him with an angry slash of his hand. The immortal opened his wrist strap, and punched a few buttons on the display. Then, he marched over to the intercom console.

“Gwen, Tosh, there's a small space station near. Head for it,” Jack ordered, his voice bar any emotion, his eyes cold and unyielding as he looked at Ianto. He didn't wait for the interfaces' reply but simply cut off the connection, his gaze never leaving Ianto's. “I'll drop you off there. You're not my problem any more.”

A desperate, heart-wrenching sob escaped Ianto involuntarily, but Jack hardened his heart against the sound. 

“Please, Jack,” Ianto begged. “Please don't send me away.”

“You lied to me,” Jack sneered haughtily.

Through his tears, Ianto's eyes suddenly hardened with determination. “And you were so forthcoming with information about you on the other hand,” he spat sarcastically.

Jack crossed his arms in front of his chest. “I don't have to tell you anything about me, I'm your master.”

Ianto gasped, and once again flinched as if Jack had struck him. The two men stared at each other for a few long moments.

“So,” Ianto said softly, his voice bitter and sad, “all that talk about being equals was just talk to make it easier for you to fuck me.”

“No!” Jack wanted to shout, “I meant that!” But he bit his tongue hard to hold the words behind his teeth. 

Against his will, new tears streamed down Ianto's face, but he didn't brush them away. “I would have followed you everywhere,” he choked out. “But if you rather stay alone with just copies of your dead friends for company, so be it. I won't beg you any more to let me stay. I had to do enough begging in my life.”

Proudly straightening his spine, Ianto turned to the door which hissed open softly as he advanced. “Goodbye, Jack.” He looked over his shoulder at the immortal. “I hope you will become happy.” He snorted. “The immortal in his ship of the dead.”

And then, Ianto was gone.

Jack stared after him long after the door had slid shut behind Ianto. He still held the slave collar in his hand, the warmed metal making his palm sweaty. 

With a sudden roar, he flung the offending piece of technology at the door, leaving a small dent in the matt surface. 

It took them another hour to reach the space station. During all that time, Jack remained in his bedroom, sitting ramrod-straight on the comfortable bench beneath the window, watching the stars that whizzed past them.

“Jack!” Gwen's agitated voice echoed over the intercom after they had landed. “Ianto wants to leave!”

“Let him go,” Jack said powerlessly, but then realised that she couldn't hear him, so he had to get up to repeat his answer over the intercom. He severed the connection quickly when she started to rant at him in her overly righteous way. As if she knew what was happening, what Jack was feeling! She knew nothing.

Ought to tell her to start the ship as soon as Ianto is off board, he thought, but that would have meant talking to her.

Sighing heavily, Jack trudged out of the room and into the cockpit to pilot the ship himself. He just wanted to get away from Ianto as fast as he could.

Predictably, three determined, grim holographs waited for him in the cockpit. But he chose to ignore them. He'd become good at that over the years, much better than he had been ignoring their living counterparts.

He grimaced at the thought as he sat down in the pilot's seat because Ianto's bitter words came back to him. Ship of the dead indeed. He only realised now how much. Ianto had made it better, had brightened his life of which he had thought it was good. But only now, with Ianto gone again, did Jack realise how lonely and pointless his life really was. He...

No.

Angrily, Jack shook his head. He wouldn't let his thoughts stray that way. Ianto had lied to him, and that's that. 

Pushing buttons and throwing levers with more force than necessary, Jack brought the ship into orbit. 

He still ignored Gwen's accusing screeches and curses. He almost ignored Tosh, too, but her soft words that held a note of unforgiving hardness in them made him freeze.

“A small Sycorax ship just docked at the space station.”

Swallowing heavily, Jack stared straight ahead, unseeing.

“I don't know how they could have followed us.” She almost sounded angry, as if it was a personal affront against her skills – which it probably was in her eyes.

It was a coincidence though, nothing more. Violently, Jack pushed down the worry and panic that had sprung up in him, and tried to tell himself that they were not there for Ianto.

Tosh appeared in his peripheral vision. He almost felt her mute, imploring stare that begged him to reconsider.

“Leave me alone,” he ground out through gritted teeth. Tosh looked at him a moment longer, but eventually nodded. She flickered from view, obeying out of respect for Jack, not because he could force her.

Gwen was still venting her anger at him in the background, calling him all sorts of names, and lecturing him about his heartless, insensitive behaviour. Pushing a button on his wrist strap, Jack made her disappear as well. 

Only Owen stayed behind, for the sole reason that he – amazingly – hadn't said anything until now. 

Obviously, the EMH interface had waited to be alone with Jack to read him the riot act. How unusually considerate of him, Jack thought cynically.

Owen plopped himself into the co-pilot's seat, scrutinizing Jack from the side who still stared straight ahead stubbornly.

“He's good for you,” the medic said eventually, surprising Jack who'd got the impression that Owen wasn't overly fond of Ianto. 

He didn't react to that though.

Owen just continued as if Jack had given him a reply. “So, pull your head out of your ass, and accept that you love him.”

“He betrayed me,” Jack ground out through gritted teeth, his gaze still fixed firmly at the black space ahead, but on the inside, he had to force down the warm feeling that one little word caused in him. 

“Buhuu,” Owen mocked. “He didn't tell you ev'rything, so what. You weren't exactly forthcoming with information either.”

“That's different,” Jack sniffed haughtily.

“That's not different, you wanker. You hold your cards close because you have to be careful, but he had to do it out of the same reasons.”

Grinding his teeth, Jack stared ahead for a moment longer, wondering how the interface knew what they had talked about... well, screamed about actually. The fight had probably been loud enough that the holos didn't even have had to eavesdrop... 

He closed his eyes, and sighed in defeat. Hadn't Ianto told him the exact same thing? He only hadn't wanted to listen...

“Owen...” he whispered, admitting to what was probably the real reason why he was so reluctant to forgive Ianto, and rather pushed him away from him in supposed justified anger. “He'll leave me one day. Even androids aren't built for eternity.”

“This one is,” Tosh threw in suddenly, and two pairs of eyes swivelled around to stare at her as she and Gwen reappeared suddenly. 

“What was that?”

“I said,” Tosh repeated with the utmost patience, more than Jack probably deserved, “that Time Lord technology is, in fact built for, well, eternity. I read about Gallifreyian androids. They're not indestructible, but very resilient.”

Jack blinked at her, gobsmacked. “Do you wanna tell me... That means...”

The interface smiled at him. “Yes. It means that you won't have to be alone any more.”

Gwen, her anger at him gone, smiled a gap-toothed smile at him. “You can be together now. What's still holding you back!”

Jack stared from one to the other, still baffled, and looked into their encouraging faces.

“Jack,” Tosh said eventually, her voice urgent. “The Sycorax!”

A new spike of fear shot through Jack. With a breakneck manoeuvre, he turned the ship around, and sped back towards the space station, praying that he wouldn't be too late.

Jack didn't have to search long for Ianto. Not far from where he had dropped him off, a loud commotion led Jack into a rather deserted part of the docking ports. 

Drawing his weapon since this time, he had thought to come prepared, he dashed around the corner. Taking in the situation in the blink of an eye, Jack fired off a warning shot, grazing one of the three Sycorax that were trying to drag Ianto away on the arm. 

Surprised, the three attackers spun around. 

“Jack,” Ianto breathed, staring wide-eyed at the Captain, clearly barely daring to hope. 

Jack pointed his weapon at the Sycorax holding Ianto. “Let him go, let us leave here peacefully, and we'll never have to see each other again. Nobody will be hurt.”

The Sycorax assessed their opponent for a moment with piercing eyes.

“And if not?” one of the Sycorax then mocked. Jack recognised him as the one he had won Ianto from. 

Jack shrugged. “Then, I'll either shoot you right here and now, or...”

“Or what?” another asked haughtily.

Jack stared at them mercilessly. “Or I'll get into contact with an old friend of mine. I believe you know him, too. Well, at least your ancestors had some dealings with him. I believe he made quite an impact on you.”

Jack could already see by the hectic flaring of their nostrils that they started to realise whom he was talking about. 

“Let me remind you.” He grinned a shark-like grin. “His name's the Doctor. He punished your race for threatening Earth. What do you think would happen if he knew you torture creatures from his home planet for fun?”

The Sycorax' leathery red skin paled visibly, and their eyes widened minutely, but apart from that, they didn't show any reaction. 

Jack didn't either as he stared them down, both parties frozen in a tense tableaux of hostility. 

“You're bluffing,” one Sycorax sneered then, but his voice wavered slightly, unsure.

Jack raised his chin haughtily. “You wanna chance it?!”

For another few long moments, Jack and the Sycorax stared at each other, then, one of them, probably the leader, bared his teeth, and he raised his chin haughtily as well. “The slave is yours, human. We've tired of him.”

Jack nodded curtly, but wasn't inclined to thank them for their faux generosity on the other hand.

Eyeing each other closely, the Sycorax strutted past Jack and Ianto.

As soon as they were out of sight, Jack let out a relieved breath, and met Ianto's gaze. 

“Puh, that was close,” he said. “Wasn't sure they'd take the bait.”

Still a little shaken, Ianto hesitantly advanced on Jack. “I thought you know the Time Lord known as the Doctor.”

“Oh sure, I do.” Jack shrugged. “But I have no idea how to contact him.”

The two men stood opposite each other now, barely an arm's length apart. 

“Is it over?” Ianto asked timidly.

Jack shrugged. “Seems so, yeah. Their whole race is still scared shitless of the Doctor. Hard to believe as it is, but I think the threat of a confrontation with him alone will be enough.”

Ianto nodded, clearly relieved. “And...” He dared a look into Jack's eyes. “What about...” Then, he shook his head, sighing softly. “Thank you, Captain Harkness, for saving me. I wish you all the best.”

Dejectedly, he turned around with the clear intention to march away.

Quickly, Jack jogged around him, blocking Ianto's way. “Wait,” he said, catching Ianto's surprised gaze. Jack sighed heavily, and desperately searched for the right words. “I'm... I'm really sorry, Ianto,” he finally said. “For the way I reacted. And you were right, I didn't tell you anything about myself either.” He shook his head. “You endured so much over the years. I understand that you had to be careful.”

Ianto nodded, accepting Jack's apology. “I'm sorry as well,” he said firmly. “I should have told you what I am as soon as I realised that you mean well... and who you are.”

Jack nodded as well. 

Silence descended over them again during which they stole shy peaks at each other. The only thing both of them really wanted was to rush up to each other and kiss each other senseless, but something, probably shyness and stubbornness, held them back.

Eventually, Jack decided to jump over his shadow, and he held out his hand. “Hi, I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I'm an immortal time traveller and former Companion of the Doctor, and I'm lonely. I'm tired of staying alone year after year only because I'm afraid to lose the people I start to care about, so, it would make me incredibly happy if you decided to travel with me.” 

His wide gaze fixed onto Jack, Ianto grasped the Captain's hand hopefully. “Hi, I'm Jones, Ianto Jones. I'm a Time Lord android from Gallifrey who fell through a Rift in Time and Space during the Time War, and was hurled a thousand years into the future. I've been a servant all my life and a slave to a bunch of sadistic aliens for the past twenty-three years, and I thought I would have to spend the rest of my near-immortal life with them if it weren't for you.” He took in a deep breath. “I'm lonely as well, and I wish to be with someone who sees me for me, not the slave, and so, it would make me incredibly happy to travel with you.”

In the next second, they were in each other's arms; none knew who had made the first step, but they met in the middle, lips and teeth clashing wildly, tongues battling for dominance.

After a few minutes, both men let go of each other breathlessly. 

Smiling, Jack reached for Ianto's hand. “Let's go home.”

Ianto returned the smile. “Yes. Let's.” 

End 

*Emergency Medical Holographic program 


	11. Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On his way back up from Lisa's room, Ianto runs into Jack. To distract him, Ianto offers Jack a coffee, but Ianto feels so alone, and desperate, and Jack smells so good...

Drawing in a shaky breath, Ianto leaned against the once more secured door to Lisa's room. It had been difficult tonight, she was in so much pain. He felt tears threatening to creep into his eyes. Angrily, he brushed his hand over his eyes, and pushed himself away from the door, hastily making his way out of the corridor and back into the upper levels. 

When he rounded a corner just short of the Archives, he jumped in shock when he almost collided with Jack.

“Sir!” he squeaked, staring at his boss with wide, panicked eyes.

Jack blinked back at him, completely taken by surprise.

“Ianto,” he breathed. “What are you still doing here?”

“I...” Ianto cleared his throat nervously. “I had some work to do.”

“I'm sure that can wait until tomorrow,” Jack smiled at him; Ianto's heart started beating a little faster at the sight. 

His throat suddenly bone-dry so that he had to swallow repeatedly, he shook his head. “Someone has run rampage on my Archives for years, Sir. You can't imagine the mess they left.”

Jack chuckled sheepishly under Ianto's pointed look. “ _ Your _ Archives?” he deflected with a raised eyebrow.

“Of course. You left me in charge, ergo, my Archives.”

Laughing, Jack suddenly slung an arm around Ianto's shoulder amicably, and began drawing him down the corridor in the direction of the upper levels of the Hub. 

“And you, Sir?” Ianto gulped, suddenly feeling incredibly hot at Jack's close proximity. God, did the man have any idea how intoxicating he smelled...

The carefree laugh froze on Jack's face, giving it a strained, forced quality. He shrugged. “Can't sleep. Normally, I prefer high roof tops to get my mind off things, but it's raining tonight.”

Ianto nodded slowly. He'd noticed some time ago that Jack seemed to live here in the Hub, in a small, cold place under his office. It was incredibly sad. And dangerous. If the man made a habit out of wandering the lower levels, one day he may...

No. Ianto took in a deep breath. Don't think like that. It will turn out fine. 

“Since you can't sleep, do you care for a coffee?”

Jack beamed at him, his smile once more being more true, and Ianto's heart started beating like mad again with that mega-watt smile being directed at him.

His conscience getting lighter with every step they brought between them and Lisa, Ianto finally relaxed when they returned back into the main part of the Hub. He fled into the small kitchen niche that had become one of his little hideaways, and immediately started on the coffee. Jack followed him, but unlike downstairs, Ianto didn't feel nervous or threatened up here by the Captain's presence. On the contrary; he felt almost happy and safe with Jack. 

Shoving the possible reasons as to why that may be very far away, Ianto eventually presented Jack with a steaming mug of coffee. Wrapped in amicable silence, the two men sipped their coffees leaning against the narrow counters opposite each other. From time to time they stole furtive glances at each other over their mugs. 

After a few minutes of exchanging almost sizzling-hot glances, Jack put his nearly empty mug aside, and pushed himself away from the counter. Slowly, he advanced on Ianto, bridging the few steps between them. Without breaking eye contact, Jack reached up, and plugged Ianto's mug from his unresisting fingers to place it aside as well. He pressed himself flush against the young man, their bodies touching from knees to chests. Ianto gulped heavily while staring Jack in the eye, but he didn't push him away nor did he tell him to keep his distance. He felt as if trapped in a surreal dream, as if being in a small world where only the two of them existed. Jack's body was so warm against his. He felt so good, made Ianto feel so secure, and he felt so lonely, so desperate. And, God... Jack smelled so good... 

His breathing turning more laborious, Ianto surged forward, and crashed his lips against Jack's. His breath hitching in surprise at the unexpected, forceful move, Jack circled his arms loosely around Ianto's waist while the younger man desperately wrapped his arms around Jack's neck to keep him in place.

Jack surrendered control to Ianto, not wanting to do anything that spooked the other man, and therefore, he was pleasantly surprised when, after a few minutes, Ianto didn't pull back because he had come to his senses, but once again deepened the kiss while he, almost as if in an instinct move, rolled his hips against Jack's. Both men moaned when their by now stiff erections were pressed together, and so, Jack met Ianto's moves with a roll of his hips of his own, grinding himself against the younger man.

Ianto's breath hitched when he felt Jack's hard arousal against his own. For one split-second, he entertained the thought of pulling away and just leaving, but then Jack rolled his hips just like  _ that _ , and any thought Ianto may have had fled from his brain. Desperately, his hands wandered down to Jack's trousers, fumbling with the belt for a few seconds before Jack gently pushed his trembling hands away. 

“Let me,” the Captain mumbled against his lips. 

Grateful, Ianto could concentrate on kissing Jack deeply again while Jack first undid his own trousers, then Ianto's. Shoving their trousers and underwear down their hips a little, Jack grasped Ianto's arse cheeks, and pulled him violently against him while plundering his mouth deeply. Ianto flinched in surprise as his cock crashed against hot, naked, hard flesh. It was such a foreign sensation to feel another man's penis against his own, almost frightening, but he soon realised that it felt incredibly good being so close to Jack. 

Ianto groaned, but the noises he made were swallowed by Jack's mouth while the Captain leaned against him, bracing his hands left and right of Ianto on the counter the younger man was leaning against. Another needy noise escaped Ianto when Jack suddenly thrust against him, and he would have been embarrassed by the sound if he wasn't so aroused. 

Thrusting once more, Jack then circled his hips in a sinful move so that their naked genitals rubbed against each other. Jack wanted more, but he didn't want to overwhelm Ianto by asking for more. He was surprised that Ianto was as willing as he was. But what was the saying about deep waters? And it wasn't the first time that Ianto Jones surprised him after all.

Leaning in for another kiss, Jack ground his hips into Ianto's, circling them, and thrusting over and over. 

Panting harshly into Jack's mouth, Ianto's hands flew to Jack's upper arms. His fingers dug deeply into the strong muscles as he held on for dear life, and shakily tried to give as good as he got. 

It didn't take long until Ianto felt a wave of ecstasy crash into him. It had been so long, and in the end, he was just a man. Clawing his fingers deeper into Jack's biceps, he met Jack's thrusting hips for one last time. Then, he stiffened. White hot ecstasy blinded him for a moment, and he let out a choked scream that was once more swallowed by Jack's greedy mouth. A moment later, he felt hot wetness splash between them as Jack came, too. 

Trying to catch their breaths, the two men remained motionless for a few long minutes, Jack leaning heavily against Ianto who was only held up by the kitchenette counter behind him. A shudder ripped through Ianto as Jack's hot puffs of breath repeatedly hit his collarbones even through the fabric of his shirt. And he felt an answering shudder from Jack as his own breath tickled the side of the man's temple and ear.

But eventually, Jack pulled back, a satiated expression in his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips that he bestowed onto Ianto.

“Go home, Ianto,” he said, and reached up to gently caress Ianto's chin, then, he reached behind them for some paper towels. “Get some sleep.”

Ianto nodded mutely, and accepted the towels.

Silently, the two men cleaned off the mess they had made between them, and tugged themselves away a little awkwardly – at least on Ianto's part there was awkwardness. He couldn't be sure for Jack. 

Swallowing heavily, opening his mouth to say something although he couldn't think of what to say, Ianto gave a brisk nod.

“Good night, Sir,” he said eventually, and pushed past Jack. Out of the kitchenette, and eventually out of the Hub. When the cold wind outside on the Plass engulfed Ianto, he wished he were back down in the Hub. Back with Jack. Back in his warm arms. 

** End **


	12. Bite Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a routine check, Owen discovery bite marks on Ianto's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, just a short one today; I couldn't think of more. This isn't Buffy or Angel after all ;-)

Impatiently, Ianto tapped his fingers against his thigh, waiting for Owen to gather all his instruments. The irritating doctor had decided it was time for their semi-annual check up (although it felt more like monthly to Ianto if the doctor seemed to be in especially nasty moods so that he got off on torturing his colleagues), and thus, Ianto sat down in the med bay on the uncomfortably cold autopsy desk, waiting. There were so many more important (the Archives) and better (Jack) things he could do than letting himself be used as a pin cushion. But unfortunately, Owen's status as Torchwood's medical even outranked Jack when it was about the team's health. 

“Take off your shirt,” Owen's gruff voice startled Ianto from his inner grouching. Obediently that they were finally getting along with things, he swiftly took off his shirt, folding it neatly, and placing it beside him on the table. 

Owen hummed when he went to work, manipulating Ianto's arms this and that way, checking his blood pressure, and drawing blood with a, in Ianto's suspicious opinion, way too big syringe after which he plugged even more needles into Ianto to refresh his vaccinations.

“What the hell is that!” Owen suddenly blurted out, and Ianto whipped his head around, staring in horror at the doctor. What did Owen mean? Did he have a Voldemort-like face protruding from his back? Was he sporting tentacles? Wings?

Ianto flinched when Owen ungently framed an area on Ianto's shoulders with his hands, squeezing the flesh there slightly. “You wanna explain where these bite marks come from?”

Ianto relaxed at the doctor's words, and ignored his sharp tone. “That's nothing,” he stated confidently, his own tone of voice clearly broadcasting that it was none of Owen's business.

But the doctor had always had a talent to waltz over subtlety like that.

“Bollocks!” Owen hissed, furious. “What kind of sick games are the Captain and you playing again!?”

Ianto pressed his lips firmly together, not rising to the bait of Owen's disgusted mocking, and instead, almost automatically, let his mind wander back to this morning. Jack had had trouble sleeping again, and Ianto had been awake way before the alarm clock. With both of them being awake, their insomnia had led to an intense round of morning sex. Their initial playful wrestling for dominance had quickly developed into something more rough. And finally, when he was balls-deep in Jack, the Captain straddling his thighs, and holding on for dear life, the alarm at the cog door had suddenly gone off. They'd frozen in their frenzied moving together, and, since the hatch was open, could soon hear a computer booting up. It was probably Tosh who couldn't sleep any more as well, and had decided to come in so early.

While the two men tried not to attract Tosh's attention, Jack, naughty creature that he was, had continued undulating his hips in Ianto's lap, ripping a barely suppressed moan from the younger man. With that one move, Ianto's restraint was gone, and the need to bury himself in Jack's body over and over again, deeper and deeper, became almost overwhelming. 

When he'd felt his climax rushing through his blood, Ianto had bitten into Jack's shoulder to muffle his shout as he came. Jack, not far behind, had done likewise, the result of which Owen was having a fit over now. 

It hadn't been so bad, Ianto had barely felt it, and his own bite had been much more savage. He knew he'd even drawn blood, but, of course, Jack's marks were long gone already. 

While his...

“You earned yourself a tetanus shot, Tea Boy, congrats,” Owen suddenly taunted with a sickly threatening gleam in his eyes, and filled another syringe with fluid, enjoying this far too much once again, Ianto thought.

Exasperated, the young man sighed. He was just glad that Owen couldn't see the bite marks that littered the inside of Ianto's thighs.

End 


	13. Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has an accident, and now has tentacles instead of legs. Not really concerned about that, he isn't averse to a little fun. He just has to convince Ianto.

“Oh Jack, no,” Ianto sighed desperately. “How did that happen?!”

Jack grinned up at Ianto sheepishly, but shrugged, seemingly rather unconcerned that the lower half of his body, where his legs were supposed to be, now sported tentacles like an octopus... with... way more tentacles than an actual octopus. There were the usual eight, but then, Jack's neither regions sported a lot of more delicate tentacles that were wriggling around and reaching out to Ianto as if they were happy to... see him. 

He felt a headache coming. 

“We're on it,” Tosh assured hastily, squeezing past Jack and his rather affectionate tentacles that were now reaching out to her almost as if out of instinct, so she could get to her workstation. 

Owen and Gwen, who were coming up from the garage, gave Jack a wide berth. Ianto cocked a dry eyebrow in a sense of foreboding. 

“You were like that the whole drive back? So... affectionate?”

Jack shrugged again, but this time, his accompanying grin was charming instead of sheepish, and wriggled some of his bigger tentacles teasingly (which looked rather obscene if Ianto had to be honest). “They just show how I'm feeling. I'm a very tactile person, after all.”

Ianto snorted sarcastically. “Oh, and you're normally so shy that you don't ever show how you're feeling.”

“You may have a point.” Jack winked at Ianto. “Then let's say they're just more uninhibited about it.”

For some inexplicable reason, Ianto felt himself blush, so, he hastily cleared his throat. “More uninhibited?” 

A third shrug was the answer to the younger man's rather rhetorical question.

Shaking his head in exasperation, Ianto let out a heavy sight, and decided that he would let Tosh handle whatever had happened to Jack at the retrieval. He suddenly didn't feel up to dealing with this. 

Turned out though, it wasn't so easy to turn Jack back. When it was six in the evening, Jack was still part squid, and since he didn't seem to have a problem with being like that for the time being, he send Tosh home to get some sleep.

Since Ianto was slightly uncomfortable – therefore having avoided Jack the whole day –, he decided to call it a day as well. He flinched when Jack called him back though just as he wanted to follow the others out unobtrusively. 

“Yes, Sir?” he called back, his voice rising a couple of pitches too high broadcast his uneasiness. 

“Why don't you stay here?”

Gingerly, since he couldn't avoid it, Ianto turned around, and met Jack's eyes. The Captain was leaning on the railing of the catwalk leading to the hothouse, giving Ianto a very challenging look. Ianto tried not to look farther down at the tentacles but stick to Jack's face.

“I... um...”

Sniggering at Ianto's dilemma, Jack moved to the stairs, and slithered down on his multiple tentacles. “Neat, huh?” he grinned, and advanced on Ianto.

The young man had to really force himself to stay where he was. 

When Jack reached him, he put his hands onto Ianto's hips to pull him closer, and immediately, some of the tentacles eagerly reached out as well to wrap around Ianto's legs and feel up his ass. Ianto had to suppress a whimper. 

“You don't have to feel uncomfortable,” Jack said with a knowing gleam in his eyes. “It's okay.”

“I know that it's okay,” Ianto snapped back, embarrassed. 

“Then why are you so skittish?”

Ianto pressed his lips firmly together as he thought of an answer that wouldn't hurt Jack's feeling (although Jack probably wouldn't take it personal). 

“I'd just like to spend the evening with you,” Jack clarified. “Nobody said anything of going further.”

A soft sigh of relief escaped Ianto. “It's just... this is so... too...”

“Much?”

Ianto nodded apologetically. “Even for us.”

Jack grinned. “Nah. That's nothing. I remember, in the 1950s, there...”

Really, really not wanting to hear another of Jack's “I had this boyfriend once”-stories that probably involved fur and wings and tentacles all at the same time, Ianto crushed his lips to Jack's to shut him up. 

Jack made a satisfied noise that was swallowed by Ianto's mouth.

They were both a little breathless when they let go of each other. 

“You really wanna do this? Fine, let's do this!” Ianto stated curtly, a stubborn, challenging fire flashing through his eyes all of a sudden.

Jack cocked a wry eyebrow, then opened his mouth to say something, probably along the lines that Ianto didn't have to do this. But then, he thought better of it, knowing that Ianto – especially in stubborn mode – wouldn't be swayed. So, he just decided to grasp the opportunity and not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Let's go!” Jack beamed.

“You have to let go of me,” Ianto deadpanned.

“Wha... I... Oh.” Jack looked down where his tentacles still held Ianto's legs in a tight grip. He furrowed his brow as he tried to make them let go. 

Eventually, they slithered away, and he moved in the direction of his office. 

Cursing softly under his breath, Ianto followed Jack. 

Down in Jack's quarters, Jack was naked even faster than normal since he'd only had to strip half of the normal amount of clothes. Which meant... not wearing trousers, he'd run around half-naked the whole day. And... thinking of it – Ianto cocked his head – where were Jack's genitals? Were they under the tentacles or... Ianto gulped. Were they gone? Had they transformed into the reproductive organs of squids? How the heck did squids even mate?!

Ianto gulped heavily as more and more grotesque imagines paraded in front of his inner eye.

He startled violently, when Jack suddenly cupped his cheeks with his warm, human hands (although the tentacles – affectionate as they were – weren't far behind in the touching Ianto department). Wide-eyed, he looked into the concerned eyes of his lover.

“Ev'rything all right?” Jack frowned.

“Yes, yes.” Ianto nodded hastily, taking in some deep breaths. “I'm fine.” 

“You don't look fine.”

“I am. Really.” Ianto grasped Jack's wrists, and pulled them away from his face. “We'll do this. I don't want to hear your complaining about missed chances when you're back to normal.”

Sheepishly, Jack shrugged, and leaned forward to quickly peck Ianto's lips in reassurance. “We'll go slow. This is new for me as well.”

“Yeah, I hope you have them under control,” Ianto grumbled while he let himself be led over to the bed. Slapping away some pushy tentacles, he stripped swiftly, and then crawled onto the bed. Jack followed him so that now, they sat opposite each other – or whatever it was called Jack did in that position; perching probably. 

For a moment, he had thought that he was okay with his decision to do this, but the second Jack crawled after him, his tentacles in touching distance now, Ianto's nervousness returned with a vengeance. And, as he very well knew himself, it made him snarky, compelling him to try to channel his nervousness through lashing out. “When you get ink onto the sheets or something, we'll have words,” he bitched automatically, and in the next second felt incredibly foolish since that were the least of his concerns right now. 

Since Jack knew him so well, too, the immortal saw right through him. He placed both hands onto Ianto's thighs, and caressed them for a while. “There's other things I plan to get onto the sheets than ink.” 

He winked at Ianto, and that, together with the calming feeling of Jack's strong hands on his thighs, calmed him down again.

Taking in a deep breath, Ianto nodded jerkily.

“How do we do this?” he asked, feeling indeed a little calmer even if he was still completely clueless.

“I don't know,” Jack shrugged again. “You could touch me, them. See what I feel when you do. Or I could touch you.”

Swallowing, Ianto nodded, and reached out to touch a tentacle. As if hungry for his touch, one tentacle met him halfway, gently wrapping around his wrist. Ianto's breath hitched when he touched the appendage for the first time. It was pleasantly smooth, not slimy or anything at all. The suckers felt funny on his skin, but not unpleasant. They tickled a little as they brushed over his skin. He couldn't help but wonder what they would feel like inside of him, and he blushed immediately for thinking something like this.

Somehow, Jack must have guessed his naughty thoughts because the Captain threw him a beaming, lascivious grin. 

His face flaming, Ianto averted his eyes, and instead concentrated on the tentacle again. He reached out with his other hand to stroke the appendage softly, amazed how strong the muscles under the smooth skin were. Well, they had to carry the octopus, or in this case Jack, around after all.

While he caressed this one, some of the others seemed to feel left out because they crowded around Ianto as if all of the appendages wanted a piece of him to touch. His caressing faltered for a bit when his body was suddenly assaulted by so many affectionate tentacles stroking and petting every bit of skin they could reach. He shuddered, and allowed them to wrap around him so that they could gently push him back into the pillows. His hand fell away, abandoning any pretence that he could still concentrate on touching Jack in turn, not with that many sensations bombarding him all at once. Watching with interested eyes, Jack crawled closer, giving even more of the smaller, shorter tentacles the chance to get at Ianto. 

Ianto's breath hitched when one of the more daring ones slithered between his legs to gently wrap around his balls while another one rubbed over a nipple. Involuntarily, Ianto blushed as the tentacle touched him so intimately, and his nervousness returned full form. When Jack wriggled between his legs, seeming to encompass Ianto completely with smooth, writhing tentacles, another one now slithered up towards his face, caressing his throat and then his cheek. Ianto brushed the appendage away. 

“I don't want them in my mouth,” he made clear, once again a little snappishly. “It's unhygienic.”

Jack snickered at that. “I can think of other things you occasionally take into your mouth.”

He smirked at Ianto who once more blushed violently. Jack reacted with a hearty laugh that held an endearing note in its ring. 

“You know what I mean,” Ianto bristled, blushing now with sudden embarrassment. 

“No, I don't. please expl...”

Jack didn't get any farther than that because Ianto briskly reached up to pull Jack into a demanding kiss. Jack forgot immediately what they had been bantering about a second ago. 

They both moaned, and the familiar feel of the warm, naked skin of Jack's chest pressed to his grounded Ianto again. In the meantime, all of Jack's tentacles started their journey over Ianto's body again, they couldn't seem to get enough. When one of the appendages suddenly nudged at Ianto's entrance, the younger man stiffened for a second, but nonetheless couldn't help the moan that escaped him into Jack's mouth. He cried out when the slender length breached the first ring of muscle, then wriggled past the second, and it slid fully into Ianto. Clawing his fingers into Jack's biceps, Ianto held on for dear life as the tentacle pushed further and further into him until he had the absurd feeling that it wanted to fill him out completely up until it reached his throat. He trembled in Jack's arms, and panted into the Captain's mouth, sweat breaking out over his whole body. The tentacle felt so strange, smoother than Jack's cock if not necessarily thinner, and it moved, and wriggled, and rippled seemingly on its own inside of him. The feeling of the living thing inside of him, even if basically, it was just like Jack's fingers moving inside of him, was a little disturbing. But at the same time, it felt more intense as the appendage brushed the soft, sensitive tissue of his passage, able to reach every angle and corner, places he'd never been touched before neither by Jack's cock nor his fingers. He was amazed how effortless it slid into him, and when the appendage drew back only to push into him again, he noticed how slippery it was. At the same moment, Jack moaned, and Ianto's eyes flew up to Jack's face, the Captain's eyes closed in bliss.

“Why's it so slippery?” Ianto panted, and only noticing then that a good portion of the tentacle, starting at the tip, hadn't any suckers, and that it was slightly wider at the tip. The suckers started a little farther down (and felt amazing by the way, rubbing the soft tissue of his insides).

Jack opened his eyes again, and smirked at Ianto. “Special tentacle that's for procreation,” he answered breathlessly. “Works almost like a normal cock, oozing precome and some sort of natural lubrication.”

Ianto nodded, swallowing heavily. That answered one of his more pressing questions he'd had earlier. “D-does... it feel good?”

“Amazing,” Jack nodded. “This thing is a marvel. Did a little research earlier.”

Ianto chuckled that drifted off into a choked moan when the tentacle inside him delivered a hard thrust while another suddenly wrapped around his cock and balls tightly, stroking and massaging eagerly. “Could it be, Sir,” he gasped shakily, “that your research was of a more practical nature?”

Moaning softly, Jack then winked at Ianto. “What do you think.”

“Why do I even ask.” Gulping in deep breaths, Ianto let his head sink back into the pillows, and decided to simply enjoy the ride. 

His senses, every nerve ending in Ianto's body seemed on overload as he was stroked, and caressed, and squeezed, and fucked by so many appendages at the same time. He felt lost amidst the embrace of the tentacles, but at the same time, he felt worshipped by them as it seemed that every single one of them was attempting to give him the utmost pleasure. 

An especially hard thrust coupled with a firm stroke down his cock catapulted Ianto over the edge. His whole body spasmed with over-stimulation, and his voice failed him. All he could utter was a choked gasp as wave upon wave of pleasure swept him away. The feeling crested again when he suddenly felt all the tentacles surrounding him going rigid, and warm liquid spilling into him while Jack's guttural groan resounded in his ears. A weak moan tumbled past Ianto's lips, and then, he fell back, completely shagged out. Jack followed him down. Ianto received him into his weak arms, exhausted tentacles splayed all around him sluggishly that pushed him down into the mattress with their weight. 

Basking in the afterglow, Ianto gently caressed Jack's sweat-slicked back in a hypnotizing, lazy rhythm. 

Then, a thought came to him that had been nagging at the back of his consciousness the whole time, but until now, he had been too aroused or shagged out to really think that much. 

He sat up abruptly, shoving Jack away roughly, and scrambling away a little.

“Wait a minute. Tentacle for procreation?!” He glared at Jack whose tentacles sluggishly reached for Ianto greedily to draw him back down again. “If you got me pregnant with a squib, I'll kill you!”

Jack grinned impertinently at him, and finally managed to pull Ianto back into his arms with the help of a lot of insistent tentacles. “At least it would be a handsome squib what with both of us being its parents.”

Ianto groaned, but gave in to punch a laughing Jack into the shoulder.

End 


	14. Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going to the cinema for a date seemed to have been very inspiring for Jack and Ianto.

The door to Ianto's flat crashed shut behind the two men. Spinning both of them around, Jack urged Ianto back against the closed door before claiming his lips again in a forceful kiss that they had had to interrupt so Ianto could open the door. Coats were discarded to the floor carelessly as the two men's hands tugged on each other's remaining clothes greedily.

They just came from one of their attempts at dating, having chosen to go to the cinema after a surprisingly relaxed and pleasant dinner. During the film, a horribly bad sci-fi flick (the Torchwood team viewed such things as silly comedies anyway, especially Jack; except for Star Wars – there, Ianto was adamant) with a surprisingly inspiring bed scene, they had made out more than actually watched the film. So now that it was over, they had hurried back to Ianto's flat to quench the burning desire that had been stoking for over one and a half hours now.

“Good movie,” Jack gasped against Ianto's lips while he wrenched his tie off.

“Yeah,” Ianto panted back, working on Jack's belt. “Very inspiring.”

Making a consensual noise, Jack ripped open Ianto's shirt now that the tie was out of the way, and he smothered any protests Ianto attempted to make about the ruined shirt by taking his mouth in another demanding kiss.

“Bed?” Jack asked, but Ianto shook his head frantically. 

“No, here.”

Growling happily about that demand, Jack pulled back from Ianto so they both could take care of their remaining clothes themselves which would be the fastest way right now to get naked.

The second the last item of clothes had fallen to the floor, they were in each other's arms again, kissing wildly while eager, greedy hands explored naked flesh.

Suddenly, Jack spun Ianto around so that the younger man was pressed face first against the front door. Holding Ianto there with a hand pressed into the middle of his back, Jack attacked Ianto's neck with biting kisses, trailing them down his back until he eventually came to kneel behind Ianto, on eye-level with one of his favourite parts of the Welshman, the luscious white globes of his bottom. Dragging his hands down Ianto's back, Jack let them rest on a cheek each, massaging firm flesh for a moment before he dove in to bite and nibble at a  pert cheek.

Ianto moaned loudly, and pushed back for more. Getting the hint, Jack pulled his lips from the soft flesh where he had attempted his best to leave a nice hickey, and pulled Ianto's cheeks apart. Blowing softly on the tightly closed opening being revealed to his eyes, he enjoyed the full-body shudder that ran through Ianto. He even more enjoyed the whined “Jack!” coming from above.

Grinning, Jack leaned in to start working on Ianto's ass, licking the resisting muscle and soft tissue around over and over until he finally pushed his tongue in. Ianto screamed at the sensation, so Jack did it again, pushing even deeper. He stabbed his tongue into Ianto's opening a few times, alternating with licking the twitching ring of muscles guarding his entrance. Ianto's moaning became louder the longer Jack fucked him with his tongue.

But after a few more minutes of this exquisite torture, Ianto reached back a shaky hand until he could grasp Jack's hair, yanking the Captain away. “Jack,” he panted. “Please, fuck me.”

Complying, Jack freed his hair from Ianto's death grip, and groped for his discarded coat somewhere to his right. Having finally found what he was looking for, he swiftly scrambled to his feet. Jack spun his lover around again to claim his mouth once more while he unscrewed the small tube of lube in his hand, bringing sticky fingers down between Ianto's cheeks. The younger man wrapped one leg around Jack's waist to give the Captain better access, and soon, Jack had two fingers pressed into his lover, swiftly stretching him for his cock.

“O-okay,” Ianto gasped eventually. “Get on with it!” 

“Hm, pushy,” Jack leered in delight, but did pull his fingers from Ianto so he could cover his stone-hard erection with lube liberally. Holding his cock steady, he reached under Ianto's thigh with the other hand. “Hold on tight,” he instructed the younger man.

Nodding frantically, Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, and let out a little yelp when Jack suddenly hoisted him up, wrapping the younger man's legs tightly around his waist. Angling his hips, Jack guided his cock to Ianto's entrance, feeling the head bump against twitching muscles, and then, he let gravity do its work as he practically dropped his lover down onto his cock.

They both moaned long and low as Jack's cock was sucked into Ianto's channel deeply. Shudders wrecking their sweat slicked bodies, the two men remained poised like this for a few seconds, simply enjoying being connected to each other so intimately. But eventually, Jack couldn't hold back any more. Gripping Ianto's ass cheeks firmly in both hands, he lifted his lover up and down on his cock while he snapped his hips up at the same time.

Moaning and whimpering, Ianto met Jack's movements thrust for thrust, lift for lift as he, braced onto Jack's strong shoulders, flexed his thigh muscles as well to move up and down in Jack's arms. The door at Ianto's back rattled with the vehemence of their coupling, the two men's motions uncoordinated since it was hard to maintain a steady rhythm in this position; it was impossible for Ianto to drop down in Jack's grip just as the Captain was snapping his hips upwards for the deepest penetration possible, but that didn't matter. The sensations of Jack sliding into him were exquisite enough, the drag of his cock rubbing the soft tissue of his insides causing all of the sensitive nerves in his ass to fire on overload. And once in a while, they indeed managed to coordinate their moves so that, just as Ianto dropped down on Jack, the immortal's cock slammed into him as deeply as he could, crashing against Ianto's prostate full force while his own erection was trapped between their heaving stomachs, the friction almost enough to make him come.

It was too much eventually. For one last time, Jack slammed his hips up, then he stiffened, the tips of his fingers burying deeply into the flesh and muscles of Ianto's arse cheeks so that he would undoubtedly leaver finger-shaped bruises. Ianto groaned loudly as he felt hot, sticky liquid splash into him, ecstasy exploding in his lower body as Jack slammed against his prostate. Sucking in a gasping breath, he stiffened as well as he came suddenly without his cock ever having been touched. Come splashed between their bellies and chests from Ianto's twitching erection while the strong muscles of his passage contracted violently around Jack, causing the Captain to moan throatily as his oversensitive cock was gripped so tightly.

Shuddering, the two men stayed motionless for a moment, desperately trying to catch their breaths, but eventually, Jack's hold on Ianto's sweat-slicked skin slipped, and he carefully let him slide down, his spend cock being dragged from Ianto's body. Wobbly coming to stand on his feet, Ianto clung to Jack, and leaned forward to take his lover's mouth in a breathless, open-mouthed kiss. He made a surprised noise that turned into a groan when he suddenly felt Jack's fingers exploring his ass, massaging the come that was trickling from his hole into the skin of the backs of his thighs. The feeling was so erotic, so dirty, that he wanted nothing more than to drag Jack onto the floor, and take him inside of him again for another round.

Pulling back from Ianto's mouth, Jack grinned at him, a satisfied, lazy glint in his heavy-lidded eyes. “We should go to the cinema more often since it's so inspiring,” he smirked, and squeezed Ianto's ass.

“I definitely agree, Sir,” Ianto chuckled, pressing himself flush against Jack.

** End **


	15. Wax Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentially, Ianto discovers that he might like to play around with wax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never done so much research on wax, and before this story, I never thought I would.^^

Sighing, Ianto blew out the last of the candles Jack had, in a very romantic Valentine's Day's gesture, scattered all over Ianto's living room, and then seduced him bathed in golden candle light.

Now, after having come down from his ecstatic high, and after an invigorating shower, Ianto's practical side came through that told him it wouldn't be such a good idea to go to bed while dozens of candles were still lit inside his living room. Deciding to additionally at least put away the candles that were littering the floor lest he or Jack step into them in the morning, Ianto bend down to pick them up.

“You coming?”

Embarrassingly, he flinched when Jack's voice sounded behind him. Suddenly, Ianto lost his grip on one of the tea lights so that it tumbled over. His first horror-struck thought was that warm wax would splatter all over his living room floor, probably ruining it, but when the milky white stuff splashed onto his naked thigh instead of the floor, Ianto suddenly stopped short, bracing himself for the pain that the still hot wax would cause.

But the pain didn't come. Yes, the wax was still hot, but not unbearably so. And the feeling of the by now warm, viscous stuff running down his thigh somehow felt...

“Are you okay?”

Jack was suddenly there, and knelt before Ianto, inspecting his thigh with a concerned expression. Ianto could only nod stupidly.

When Jack didn't get an answer, he looked up to his lover, and cocked a surprised eyebrow. He hadn't expected the sudden arousal that glittered in the blue eyes. Turning his gaze back onto the wax that was now dry on Ianto's thigh, he started picking at the stuff contemplatively.

“Ouch,” Ianto suddenly complained, which brought Jack out of his musings. Patting naked skin in apology, Jack rose to his feet, and grasped Ianto's hand.

“Come on. We'll try to get this stuff off of you without removing too much hair.” Jack winked at Ianto. “Although I'm sure your legs would be even more amazing all smooth.”

Rolling his eyes out of principle, Ianto followed Jack into the bathroom.

The next evening, Jack asked Ianto to spend the night with him. Gladly complying since it was rather uncomfortable outside, and he wasn't in the mood to expose himself to that dreadful weather, Ianto followed Jack down into his bunker. He stopped short when he spied a few curious items on Jack's bed.

“Jack?” he asked slowly while he eyed the two thick, red pillar candles, the soft leather cuffs (okay, not so curious, he was familiar with these already), and a bottle of lotion.

Questioningly, he looked at Jack over his shoulder. He startled pleasantly when he saw Jack's dilated pupils as he contemplated Ianto hungrily.

“Care to broaden your horizon a bit more?” Jack asked, and cocked a challenging eyebrow.

“You mean...” Ianto looked back at the items on the bed.

“I saw how you reacted yesterday,” Jack explained. “You were intrigued and turned on.”

Ianto turned around to Jack once more. “Yes,” he admitted slowly.

Jack noticed the furrow between Ianto's brows. “Don't worry, I've done this before,” he hastened to explain. “These have a low melting temperature. The wax won't get so hot that you could actually hurt yourself. And if you don't like it after all, you know your safeword.”

His lips suddenly dry, Ianto licked them while he held Jack's gaze, whose eyes flickered down to his lips and tongue for a moment. For a split second, he contemplated Jack's offer, if he really wanted to do this. But then, he shoved aside all doubts he may have had. Until today, Jack had made him feel amazing every single time. He trusted him. And he trusted him now as well, even if his lover wanted to drip hot wax onto his body.

Swallowing heavily, Ianto nodded.

Beaming at him, Jack leaned over for a quick kiss. “Strip,” he ordered then, “and kneel on the floor at the foot of the bed.”

While Ianto complied, Jack put a small pillow onto the cold concrete floor to spare Ianto's knees, and spread a plastic sheet over it, protecting said floor from any persistent wax.

When Ianto was naked, and kneeling on the floor, facing the bed, Jack retrieved the leather cuffs, and gently fastened them around Ianto's wrists before securing them at the bed posts. He took a moment to take in the picture of Ianto kneeling before him, his naked skin gleaming in the meagre light, his arms spread and his head slightly bowed like a sacrificial offering. Jack had to swallow, and then set into motion again. The creamy skin practically begged to be painted red with smooth, silky wax – after all, red was so Ianto's colour. But first grabbing for the bottle of lotion, Jack swiftly rubbed the lotion onto the whole back of Ianto's body.

“Jack?” Ianto asked, and looked at Jack over his shoulder.

“This will help get the wax off your skin a bit easier afterwards.”

Nodding in understanding, Ianto turned his face forward again, and waited.

Getting rid of his shirt, T-shirt, boots and socks, so that he only wore his trousers, Jack lit the first candle. He waited for a few moments until the wax started to melt, then he brought it closer to Ianto's back. Tipping it slightly from high up, blood red wax dripped onto Ianto's pale skin, just a few drops at first to get him used to it.

Ianto hissed when the hot liquid hit his back, and he closed his fists around the bedposts to ground himself, but when the initial slight pain vanished, the feeling of warm wax running down his back felt incredibly arousing, so that his hiss immediately changed into a moan.

“More?” Jack asked behind him, and Ianto could hear the grin as well as the arousal in Jack's voice.

He nodded vigorously. “Yes,” he begged breathlessly.

Shivering in excited arousal, Jack waited a bit longer this time until more liquid wax had gathered in the indentation that had formed around the flame at the top of the candle. Tipping the candle, he watched in fascination as the red liquid splashed down onto Ianto's left shoulder before it ran down the pale skin in red rivulets.

Ianto cried out, gulping in deep breaths as liquid heat suddenly came into contact with his back. It felt shocking, the heat that was hard on the verge of being really painful, but when he felt the hot drops running down his back, it felt incredibly arousing, like liquid fire caressing him. He'd never felt like anything before.

Giving his lover a few moments to digest all the sensations, Jack then once more poured the wax, this time onto Ianto's right shoulder. Ianto's whole body twitched at this second batch hit him, put the cry that made it past his lips this time wasn't one of pain or shock, but of deep arousal. Jack grinned. The younger man was slowly getting into this so beautifully.

The third time, Jack poured a little lower. He licked his lips hungrily as he watched the red liquid run down over Ianto's buttocks, a few drops even making it as far as running down along the back of one thigh. Suddenly shaking with excitement, Jack gripped the candle in his hand tighter. “Do you trust me?” he rasped.

Ianto nodded jerkily, straightening his back where a few bits of dried wax started to crack with the shifting of muscles.

“Okay.” Lowering the candle, Jack poured it over the small of Ianto's back in a horizontal line. The young man panted heavily when more wax splashed over the sensitive skin of his buttocks, and a breathless, shocked cry was wrenched from him when the wax ran between his buttocks and over his entrance. “Oh God!” he sobbed as his whole body shuddered in a sudden violent climax, the arousing, vicious attack on the sensitive nerve endings of his entrance too much.

Holding the still lit candle quickly away from him, Jack knelt behind Ianto, and pressed himself tightly against the young man's sticky back, his rock hard cock slipping between Ianto's wax-caked cheeks before he, in the next second, followed his lover into orgasm, painting his crack and the back of his balls with milky come. Shaking, Jack reached around to dip Ianto's head back so that he could kiss him, and swallow the last panting cries and whimpers of his climax with his mouth. He held him tightly, his free hand lowering to briefly touch the spend, dripping cock with gentle fingertips before pressing against Ianto's stomach soothingly, simply holding him through the violent, jerky aftershocks while Jack's own panting breath puffed against the sweaty skin of Ianto's neck.

“You all right?” Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, and pressed a kiss against Ianto's temple.

“Y-yes,” Ianto stuttered, slumping in Jack's arms bonelessly, the only thing holding him up Jack's arm around him, his strong body behind him as well as the cuffs binding him to the bed.

Needing a moment to come down himself, Jack eventually pulled back from Ianto, and swiftly blew out the candle to put it away at a safe distance from them both. Quickly, he loosened the cuffs around Ianto's wrists, and allowed the young man to slump back against his chest once more when he lowered them both to the ground, not really caring that his trousers would get wax stains on them.

For a long while, they sat like that while they both got their bearings back, but eventually, Ianto started to shiver in his arms.

“Come on,” Jack said gently, nudging him up. “Let's get you nice and clean again.”

**End**


	16. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a two for one package today:  
1\. Ianto goes undercover as a UNIT soldier, and when he returns, Jack can't resist his lover in a uniform.  
2\. Ianto finds Jack's old RAF uniform. Deducing how turned on Ianto is, Jack puts it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first story is an older one of mine, and since I like it very much, I re-used it for kinktober. The second is brand new, and I chose both since I couldn't decide who I wanted to rather see in a uniform, Jack or Ianto.

**1.**

Agitated, Jack paced the Hub like a tiger in a cage, waiting desperately for news from Ianto. It had been hours since they had last spoken, shortly before the beginning of Ianto's assignment. Once more, he went through their careful preparations to calm himself down: forging an ID – check. Staking out the UNIT base in Sussex, especially their Archives there, and the personnel's daily routine – check. Acquiring a UNIT uniform (however Ianto had managed _that_, and unfortunately, he hadn't seen him in it yet, no matter how much he had whined for a picture) – check. And then, he had send Ianto to Sussex yesterday to infiltrate a military base of an organisation that wasn't on very friendly terms with Torchwood.

He perfectly knew of the danger he had send his lover into, but UNIT had found an alien artefact that was much too dangerous to leave in their hands in good conscience. Stupid and arrogant as they were, the damage they could do with it was spectacular. But none of the higher-ups had wanted to listen to Jack, of course, so his hands were bound in this case. Officially.

Nervously, he raked his hand through his hair, wondering if he would be as out of his mind if he'd send one of the others (the answer was, yes, but maybe not quite so much). But he hadn't had another choice but to send Ianto. Ianto Jones had the valuable talent to become inconspicuous. He could completely fade into the background if he wanted, and still do his job efficiently. After all, Jack thought with a guilty feeling sitting heavily in his stomach, at the beginning, Ianto had done his job all this time without anyone taking any notice of him. Besides, Ianto was his Archivist, and therefore best suited to find and identify the object. Adding to that his level-headed thinking in a crisis that let him come up with ironclad excuses and explanations to weasel himself out of a situation...

Sending Gwen or Owen had been out of the question. They both were too boisterous, liked being defiant a little too much if something wasn't sitting right with them (and Owen being a zombie wouldn't have helped his credibility as a member of UNIT). And Tosh couldn't go because of obvious reasons. He never would do this to her. He'd promised her that UNIT never would get their clutches on her again.

So, that had left Ianto as the best and only choice (plus, Ianto was the one member of their team UNIT had their sight on the least. They made the same mistake Torchwood did; they underestimated Ianto's importance...)

And therefore, Jack knew he would succeed, he had the highest confidence in Ianto, but nonetheless, sending one of his team undercover to infiltrate a UNIT base only to steal from them – and then getting out of there again in one piece – wasn't something to take lightly.

Jack was so engrossed in his worries, that over his own frantic pacing, he registered the approach of heavy boots only subconsciously. Therefore, he flinched when a familiar deep voice suddenly addressed him out of the blue, making him spin around.

“Sir.”

Only the one word, but it held so much meaning between them. And now even more. Normally, a pleasant shudder ran through Jack at hearing it, but now... he would never hear it again without his body surging into full-blown arousal. Not when he had _this_ image before his inner eye.

For more, click** [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799997).  
**

**2.**

Muttering softly under his breath, Ianto rummaged around Jack's small closet. The Captain hadn't much clothing in there to begin with, but since Jack was back from his travels with the Doctor, and the two had slowly slithered into something akin to a relationship, a lot of Ianto's clothes had found their way into Jack's closet, and some of Jack's had made their way into Ianto's.

But right now, when he was in desperate need of something clean to wear, all of his things had seemed to disappear. It couldn't be that there shouldn't be one single clean suit lef... ah. Victorious, Ianto reached deep into the closet to grab at the jacket he thought could belong to one of his suits. But when he dragged the thing out, he went still. What he held in his hand wasn't one of his suit jackets, but a RAF uniform. _Jack's_ RAF uniform to be precise. His dress uniform.

The thing looked old, but very well cared for. Reverently, Ianto ran his hand over the slightly rough, grey wool, completely fascinated to hold something of Jack's past in his hands. Forgotten were his search for clean suit or even that he was standing down here in Jack's bunk with only a towel around his hips.

“See something you like?”

Ianto jumped when Jack's amused voice suddenly sounded behind him, and he spun around to face the Captain,the uniform jacket clutched closely to his chest.

“Sir!” he exclaimed, blushing on the spot. “Ehm, I... no... I...”

He gulped, and decided to rather shut up before he embarrassed himself even more with his stammering.

Grinning knowingly, Jack advanced on him, his hips swaying slightly in a swagger. He reached out, and gently pried the jacket from Ianto's fingers.

With a little nostalgic smile, Jack looked down at the item, weighing it in his hands. Then, his eyes rose, and he locked gazes with Ianto. The younger man shivered under the intense gaze.

“I could wear it for you,” Jack suggested, that knowing smile twitching at the corners of his mouth.

“No, it's all right,” Ianto dismissed the offer a little too hastily because Jack stepped past Ianto, and started rummaging around in the closet himself.

Gulping, Ianto watched Jack pull out the rest of the uniform, even dress shoes and cap.

“Get on the bed,” Jack ordered, and carried the uniform over to the foot of the bed where he placed it down carefully.

“Yes, Sir,” Ianto nodded, his throat suddenly bone-dry, and most of the blood in his body suddenly rushing south. On shaky legs, he stumbled over to the bed, and sat cross-legged onto the mattress, leaning against the headboard. The towel was the only thing that hid his arousal from Jack's knowing eyes, but eventually, Ianto discarded the cloth completely since they both knew perfectly well how aroused he was, no sense trying to hide it.

“There you are,” Jack breathed with a gentle leer, and his glittering gaze fixed onto Ianto's exposed erection for a moment. But then, he started concentrating on the task he had set himself.

Swiftly, he stripped off his usual clothes, and with slow, controlled moves, started putting on the uniform.

Ianto loved Jack's body. It was a perfect body, especially naked of course. But now, the more skin was covered by the uniform, the harder he got paradoxically. He barely dared to breath when Jack finally stood in front of him in his RAF uniform, his back ramrod straight as he stood at attention. Ianto's cock actually hurt, so hard was he, but he didn't dare touch himself. He wanted Jack to touch him...

Jack stepped up to the bed, his moves dignified, and he would have looked the perfect soldier if not for the bulge straining the front of his uniform trousers. Standing next to the bed, he and Ianto locked gazes for a moment. Then, Jack bend down, and grasped Ianto's ankle. He dragged the younger man to the edge of the bed.

“Up,” he ordered. “On you knees.”

Scrambling to comply, Ianto go up on his knees, facing Jack. Trembling, he shuffled closer to the edge of the mattress until he was only a hairsbreadth apart from Jack. Breathing harshly and shakily, he reached out, and reverently placed his hands onto Jack's cloth-covered chest. Gently, he ran his fingers over the lapels of the uniform jacket, over the polished brass buttons, and down to the belt around Jack's waist. He slipped his hands down, brushing his palms over the front of Jack's thighs before he dragged them up again, rubbing his hands flat over Jack's erection for a moment.

The Captain moaned low in his throat, but didn't react otherwise.

Ianto's hands wandered up again, up Jack's arms, touching his breast insignia briefly before he reached up to touch the tips of his fingers to the cap on Jack's head. All the time, the Captain watched him closely, his face blank save for the aroused sparkle in his blue eyes.

Both of them were breathing heavily by now in anticipation, the air around them seemed charged with electricity.

Finally, their eyes met, and time seemed to stand still.

“Turn around,” Jack whispered suddenly.

Swallowing heavily, Ianto did as he was told. He got down on hands and knees, his whole body shivering as he waited for Jack to take action.

He sucked in a deep breath when the Captain finally did. The sound of a belt being unbuckled and a zip being lowered sent shivers down Ianto's spine. He groaned throatily when Jack's lube covered fingers touched his entrance all of a sudden, shoving two fingers deep without preamble – seemed as if the Captain was as impatient as Ianto himself.

Pushing back repeatedly, impaling himself on Jack's fingers, Ianto mewled softly which turned into a pathetic, needy whine when Jack abruptly pulled his fingers away.

In the next second, a scream was ripped from him when Jack shoved his cock into him in one hard thrust.

Jack stilled for a moment to give both of them time to adjust, his fingers digging deeply into the flesh of Ianto's sweat-slick hips.

“Move, Jack!” Ianto cried eventually.

“Sir,” Jack corrected smugly, even if his voice had a slight tremble in it that belied his control.

“Sir!” Ianto amended, and pushed back, impaling himself even deeper.

Getting the hint, Jack's fingers tightened into Ianto's hips, and he pulled back, almost out, before he shoved in again.

He did it again, and again, the rhythm of Jack's thrust gaining speed and force until he was slamming into his lover almost violently.

Suddenly, he stilled, and bend down to wrap his arm around Ianto's chest. With one heave, he dragged Ianto up so that the younger man's back rested against Jack's chest.

His hand flew to Ianto's cock in the same moment Ianto registered the cool cloth and the cold buttons on his flushed, naked back. The young man screamed violently. His cock twitched and spasmed in Jack's grip, and erupted in a fountain of thick, milky-white come. Desperately, Ianto reached up, and craned his neck so that he could pull Jack down into a messy kiss while he rubbed his back against the uniform on his skin. The erotic sensation was enough to draw another, weaker orgasm from him.

Seeing, hearing, and feeling how much his lover was turned on by what they were doing, experiencing his violent reaction to Jack wearing his uniform, Jack crashed over the edge himself. His cock being milked by strong, contracting muscles that held him as if in a rippling vice, he came as well. A guttural groan was swallowed by Ianto's mouth, the fingers of his left hand digging once more deeply into Ianto's hip while the other tightened around Ianto's twitching erection.

Both men panted into each other's mouths, stealing each other's breath as they desperately tried to suck precious air into their heaving lungs.

Eventually, Jack pried his hands away from Ianto, and wrapped one arm tightly around the younger man's chest. Slowly and carefully, holding on tightly to Ianto, he lowered both of them down onto the bed. His half-hard cock was still nestled deeply inside his lover. Spooning him, Jack pulled Ianto tight against his chest.

“We so have to do that again,” Jack panted into Ianto's neck, pressing a gentle kiss behind his ear.

“As soon as I've taken the uniform to the dry-cleaners, we definitely will, Sir,” Ianto answered ardently, and pressed back against Jack's cloth-covered body, enjoying the weak shiver of arousal that wrecked him at the sensation of the uniform against his naked body.

** End **


	17. Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto saves the day and Jack from hostile aliens. And since Jack screwed up, Ianto needs to teach him a lesson with a handy knife.

It had all happened so fast. One minute, they had spend a relaxed night down in Jack's bunk, the next Jack and Ianto had had to rush to the SUV because of a nasty Rift alert. Something had come through in Bute Park.

“We'll manage on our own,” had been Jack's answer to Ianto's question if they should call the others in. “Let them sleep.”

Now that he was crouched in a corner of the crashed alien spaceship with his hands tied behind his back, the two angry, confused aliens nowhere to be seen, and Ianto was Goddess knew where, Jack wished he had listened to his lover. He knew there would be hell to pay later for his reckless behaviour, but other than that Ianto would be angry with him, a real spike of fear and worry nestled deep in Jack's gut. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to Ianto because of his carelessness.

Determined, Jack struggled harder against the bonds holding him, but other than scrape the skin of his wrists, he accomplished nothing.

It was silent inside the ship, eerily silent. Since the porthole was closed, he had no chance of hearing what was happening outside, and he couldn't activate his comms to assure himself of Ianto's welfare.

Grunting in frustration, Jack flung himself back against the wall. His gaze roamed through the room he was in if he could maybe find something to cut his bonds with; curiously, they had put him in the – very nice he had to admit – bedroom of the ship. A door on the other side led to a small bathroom, and the room even had a real bed in it instead of a bunk. This was incredibly expensive. It was a nice ship in general, sleek and roomy, and it wasn't too damaged. If they could fix it, he could take Ianto for a ride to the stars...

If his lover managed to deal with the two hostile aliens. Oh, he placed the highest confidence in Ianto's skills, but these two blue-skinned beings were pretty big, strong, and had been very pissed off. No amount of placating them from Jack's side had been successful. Thus, in the ensuing struggle, he had been separated from Ianto, and ultimately knocked out (maybe even died, he wasn't so sure of that) so that he had woken up in here again.

Jack's frantic musing was interrupted violently when the porthole of the ship slid open with a loud hiss he could even hear in here. Then, in the next second, the doors to the bedroom slid apart, and in came...

“Ianto!” Jack perched up, excited and relieved when he saw the younger man, obviously unharmed. But... Jack had to swallow heavily, and his eyes widened as he took in his lover. Ianto's normally so neat appearance was dishevelled, dirt and grass stains had ruined his suit as well as spatters of blue blood that clung to him and the two beautiful, deathly-sharp alien long-knifes he clutched in his hands. Ianto's own blood ran down his temple from a small cut on his forehead that looked probably worse than it was. And the expression on his face... Jack had to swallow again as a probably inappropriate spark of arousal sizzled through him at seeing him like that. The expression on Ianto's face was feral, determined, his blue eyes flashing, and his chest rising and falling in deep, adrenaline-fuelled breaths. He looked like an action-hero who'd just saved the day from the bad guys. Well, he had, actually. Oh, this was so hot!

“Are you all right?” Jack breathed, his voice turning rough and scratchy as his throat suddenly became bone-dry.

Instead of answering, Ianto advanced on him, and when he knelt down beside Jack, he surged into a demanding, possessive kiss. Jack moaned at the forcefulness of the kiss, and returned Ianto's advances with abandon. Another moan was ripped from him when he felt Ianto cup his cheek while still holding tight to the long-knife, cool metal pressing against Jack's heated skin.

It was a few minutes later when the two men came up for air. Jack craned his neck for another kiss, but Ianto ignored him. Instead, he dragged him to his feet, and manoeuvred them both over to the luxurious bed in the middle of the room.

Jack groaned when Ianto pushed him roughly down onto the mattress. “Oh yes,” he hissed, scrambling into the middle of the bed, and arching his chest as well as spreading his legs invitingly.

“You were so stupid,” Ianto growled, standing in front of the bed, looming over Jack with the knives still in his hands.

“Yes,” the Captain agreed readily, part turned on, part really contrite.

Ianto followed him onto the bed, placing first one knee onto the mattress between Jack's spread legs, before he slowly moved completely onto the bed to straddle Jack's thighs.

“I think you need to be taught a lesson,” Ianto threatened darkly, placing one of the knives aside, and raising the other for Jack to see.

A shudder ran through the Captain, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to get his bearings. “Yes, Sir,” he hissed, and bared his throat to Ianto in an act of submissiveness.

Grunting with satisfaction, Ianto grasped a fistful of Jack's shirt, and slowly, oh so slowly, started to cut away the blue fabric. After that, he sliced open Jack's T-shirt, finally baring his heaving chest. The younger man stared at him intensely for a while, then he suddenly ran the sharp tip of the knife down Jack's naked chest, the blade only ghosting over Jack's skin, never drawing even one drop of blood. Jack moaned, and wanted to arch his chest, wanted to feel the cold steel against his skin, digging deeper, maybe even making him bleed, but he held perfectly still, not sure if that was what Ianto wanted. The younger man always hated to see him bleed, so he was probably not too keen on being the one to draw Jack's blood himself.

His breathing becoming more laboured with every minute, his arousal climbing higher and higher, Jack looked down onto his chest as Ianto dragged the knife up again, this time with the blunt side of the blade so that he could add a little more pressure. Blue alien blood that still clung to the knife smeared onto Jack's skin, blue streaks on bronze skin where the knife had trailed. Good thing Jack didn't have to worry about infections being transferred from the unsterilised knife.

“Why do you always have to be so reckless, Jack?” Ianto murmured, not really expecting an answer, while his gaze was fixed on what he was doing, running the knife's tip now around one of Jack's nipples.

“Can't help myself,” the Captain choked as he felt cold metal suddenly press onto his nipple as Ianto placed the flat side of the blade onto the peaked nub, and he writhed and wriggled at the sensation. He forced himself to look at his lover again. The sight of Ianto looming over him menacingly, his expression completely controlled in a dark kind of way made Jack's heart beating faster than the feel of the knife against his skin ever could have managed. He bucked his hips up demandingly, pushing his straining erection against Ianto's, and at the same time, arched up so that Ianto didn't have any time to draw the blade away. As the tip of the knife dug into Jack's chest, a drop of blood welling up and running down his side, Jack groaned. Ianto's breath hitched, their gazes met. Sudden worry had flickered in the blue orbs for a split-second, but Ianto nonetheless didn't pull away the knife, instead staring at the thin trail of blood on Jack's upper body in fascination while Jack watched him attentively.

“I always knew there was a dark side to you, Ianto Jones,” Jack rasped, and it turned him on like nothing ever had. 

Ianto's eyes flickered up to Jack's, his pupils blown in arousal and high on adrenaline, letting him shed his inhibitions. Their gazes met again before Ianto trailed his gaze down Jack's body, coming to rest on the straining trouser fabric of Jack's crotch. Narrowing his eyes in sudden determination, Ianto grabbed Jack's belt, and with one swift flick of his wrist, sliced the knife through the sturdy leather. Next came the braces, and finally, he sliced open the front of Jack's trousers.

Jack moaned as his erection wasn't trapped any more in the confinements of his trousers, and at the same time, he moaned because of the dangerous proximity of the blade to his cock. He almost cried out when Ianto slowly and carefully slid the blade through the thin fabric of his underwear, Jack's cock twitching as the cool blade brushed against the heated, delicate skin of his straining erection. If possible, the feeling as well as the concentrated, fascinated look on Ianto's face made him even harder.

“Ianto!” he screamed in ecstatic shock as the younger man, a sudden unrelenting hand on his hip to hold him still, placed the flat side of the knife along Jack's cock. He almost came then and there. 

But it wasn't enough. Not yet, and Ianto seemed to feel the same because suddenly, the younger man climbed from Jack's lap, and with one strong move, roughly flipped the Captain onto his stomach. Carefully, he shoved the coat out of the way that Jack still wore since his hands were tied behind his back. Jack struggled for a moment, wriggling around to find a more comfortable position, causing his rock-hard cock to rub against the soft fabric of the bedding. He moaned at the sensation and badly needed friction.

“Stop that,” Ianto snapped, and slapped Jack's arse with the flat side of the knife.

The Captain stilled immediately, but more in anticipation than obedience. He wanted to feel the cold blade on his naked arse, and maybe, if he was good, Ianto surely would oblige him.

A moan was wrenched from Jack's throat when the ripping sound of fabric reached his ears as Ianto sliced through the back of Jack's trousers as well. Cool air soon met his heated skin as Ianto dragged the tattered remains of his trousers and underwear down his hips. Oh, this was so worth returning to the Hub half naked!

“What do you want, Jack?” Ianto asked softly, his voice hypnotizing, while he softly drew patterns on Jack's cheeks with the tip of the knife, once more not breaking the skin, just scratching lightly. 

“You,” Jack choked out. 

“Hmm,” Ianto made contemplatively, not stopping for one second what he was doing with the knife. “I thought we agreed that you had to be punished.”

“Gods, yes, then punish me,” Jack moaned, resisting the urge to push his ass back into the tip of the knife. “Do what you want, I'm yours.”

Making a non-committal noise in his throat, Ianto nodded. He pressed down the blade a little harder, and Jack's breath hitched when a stinging sensation burned his skin. Ianto had drawn blood again, a long, thin line right down his left cheek. Then, suddenly, the burning sensation repeated itself on Jack's right cheek, and Jack cried out when he realised that Ianto had cut his initials into Jack's ass cheeks. The cuts would heal within a minute, but nonetheless, Jack felt like he had been marked deeper, marked for eternity by this marvellous, surprising Welshman.

Wriggling his ass in invitation, Jack looked over his shoulder at Ianto, the muscles in his arms straining against the bonds around his wrists. “Ianto,” he panted harshly. “Please. Please, fuck me.”

Their eyes met, and in that moment, all pretence, all control slipped from them both, and only naked emotion and raw desire remained.

Placing the knife to the side, Ianto shakily rummaged around in one of Jack's coat pockets until he'd found a small sachet of lube. Freeing his own cock, the younger man ripped the sachet open with his teeth, and hastily covered his straining erection with the cool, slippery substance. Roughly, Ianto grasped Jack's hips to pull him up onto his knees, the older man's upper body remaining flat onto the mattress so that Jack had to crane his neck uncomfortably to the side to even be able to breath. The strong muscles in his thighs and Ianto's hands were the only things holding him up, and lessening the strain on his neck and shoulders since his hands were still tied behind his back so that he had no chance to support himself otherwise.

Moving behind Jack, with one swift, forceful motion, Ianto sheathed himself in Jack's unprepared body. Both men cried out loudly, a choked sob following out of Jack's mouth as he felt as if he was split in two by his lover's thick cock. Panting heavily, Ianto remained poised for a moment pressed tight to Jack's ass to give him a few moments to adjust, but when Jack started clenching around him demandingly, Ianto got the hint. Drawing almost completely out, his fingers digging deeply into Jack's hips, he thrust back in hard and fast, setting a punishing rhythm that would have made the bed move and rattle if it hadn't been fixed firmly to the floor.

Jack wished he could have pushed back on every brutal thrust Ianto delivered into him, but since he could hardly move due to his restrictive position, the only thing he could do to encourage his lover and heighten the sensation was clench repeatedly around him, driving both of them mad with the tightening friction. When Ianto's hand suddenly sneaked around his hip to grasp Jack's cock in a tight grip, the Captain cried out in surprise, and that, coupled with a vicious thrust against his prostate, made him see stars. His whole body freezing, he screamed as ecstasy spiralled through him. Not a minute later, he heard Ianto growl behind him, Ianto's fingers digging even deeper into his skin, the hard cock in Jack's oversensitive passage expanding slightly before he felt hot fluid splash his insides.

Their laboured breathing echoing through the room, eventually, Ianto pulled out of Jack carefully, soothingly rubbing the small of his back as Jack couldn't hold in the slight wince of pain. Jack sighed in relief, when suddenly, his hands were free, and he could bring his aching arms in front of him again. Gently drawing Jack down with him, Ianto pulled him flush against his body, reaching around him to massage his aching shoulders and arms. Sighing in contentment, Jack snuggled back against Ianto's chest.

“Ianto?” Jack slurred, lulled almost to sleep by Ianto's soothing hands on his body as well as the pleasant waves of his afterglow that sloshed through his body. 

“Hm?”

“I want to keep the ship.”

Ianto snorted softly into his neck. “Should have known,” he chuckled. He pressed a kiss behind Jack's ear. “You're the boss.”

Smiling, Jack closed his eyes, images of all the fantastic places he could take Ianto to flashing before his inner eye.

**End**


	18. Masturbating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two stories again today:  
In the first one, Ianto teases Jack over the CCTV,  
and in the second, Ianto misses Jack fiercely after Jack leaves with the Doctor. To be closer to his lover, he goes down into Jack's bunker.

** 1. **

Ianto put down the phone, chuckling fondly, and vividly imagined Jack's pout up in his office since the younger man had denied coming upstairs for a lunch-quickie while the others were having actual lunch somewhere in the city. 

But since denying Jack would mean denying himself as well, Ianto decided to accommodate the Captain. 

Throwing a wicked look up in the direction where he knew the CCTV camera was situated (which he knew Jack had to be watching right this moment), Ianto rolled back his office chair somewhat to give the camera a better view of him. Relaxing back, his hands slid slowly down to his crotch, lazily pressing his palm onto his cloth-covered cock. He massaged it through the fabric for a few moments before he reached for his belt buckle. With controlled movements, he undid his belt and trousers, then raised his hips a little to shove his trousers and underwear down his thighs. He arched his hips some more so that his naked groin was on full display for the CCTV camera. Teasingly, Ianto brushed his fingertips over his hip bones, then closer to his awakening cock. He teased the length with just a couple of light strokes to taunt Jack a bit before he took his hands away completely. If he didn't know better, he imagined hearing Jack's disappointed moan echoing even down here. 

Not trying to hide a chuckle, Ianto sat up again so that he could reach a drawer of his office desk, pulling out a small tube of lube. With a smug grin, he waved it at the camera before he leant back in his chair again. Jack wasn't the only one who could stow lube at convenient places.

Squeezing a dollop of the cold gel onto his hand, Ianto reached for his now definitely interested cock. He shuddered a bit when he spread the cool slickness over his heated flesh, but the feeling soon turned into a good one. Moaning softly as the friction of his strokes was lessened, he leaned his head back, and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the arousing slide of skin on skin.

He was fully hard now, pre-come leaking from the head which only added to the smooth glide of his hand on his cock. Reaching down with his left hand, Ianto cupped his balls, rolling them around in his hand, and gently squeezing. He moaned again, and pictured Jack doing the same up in his office, his hand around his cock as well while he watched Ianto on the screen. Biting his lower lip, Ianto tugged harder on his cock, his hips now gently thrusting up into empty air, wishing he was thrusting into Jack's mouth instead. The image ripped another moan from his throat as his grip tightened around his cock. His moves sped up, his hand nothing more than a blur as it flew over his cock, and his hips now started jerking uncontrollably so that he had to take his left hand from fondling his balls to grip the armrest of his office chair for balance. 

Ianto felt the familiar tingling start in his groin, and after a few more seconds, ecstasy spiralled higher and higher until it exploded in his whole body. He arched his hips for one last time, then he froze, crying out brokenly as jets of come shot from his cock to land messily on his upper thighs and pubic hair. 

He slumped back in his seat, shakily letting go of his over-sensitive cock while he tried to catch his breath. Ianto's gaze flew up to the CCTV camera, practically feeling Jack's burning gaze fixed onto him, and he relaxed back into the chair. Throwing Jack a lazy, smug grin, he slid his hand down to massage his spilt come into his skin with slow, seductive moves, giving Jack one last little show.

Closing his eyes, Ianto leaned his head back, and enjoyed the last sizzles of arousal that swept through his body, making him pleasantly boneless.

A soft crackle in his ear alerted him to someone trying to contact him.

“Mr. Jones,” Jack's tightly controlled voice sounded in his ear, but Ianto could hear the strain in Jack's voice.

“Yes, Sir?” he asked innocently.

“Would you please come to my office. You're expertise is really needed now.”

“Of course, Sir, I'll be with you in a minute,” the younger man finally relented.

His eyes still closed, relaxed, Ianto smirked.

** End **

** 2. **

Ianto watched the others go until the cog door had rolled shut behind them. The whirring alarm died down, and Ianto was left standing alone in the Hub. But he hadn't wanted it any other way even if the others had remembered to invite him to join them for a pint. They sometimes did; they had probably learned their lesson, and took his angry tirade during the Lisa-incident to heart. And since Jack was gone, everyone tried their utmost to work on holding the team together. So, in the evenings when they did all go out together, and Ianto actually said yes, he enjoyed himself. Owen was surprisingly good company if he wasn't a malicious prat, and Gwen could be fun, too, when she, for once, came down from her high horse and stopped trying to patronise them with that superior mothering smile she had. Most of the time, Ianto and Tosh kept back a little, letting Owen and Gwen do all the drunk talking, but when they decided to contribute to the conversation, it was always with precise, sharp comments that were spot on.

Ianto didn't talk about his relationship with Jack even if they'd needled and badgered him more than once, trying to fill him up so he would spill his secrets. No. This was much too private even though all of them had seen the kiss. He wouldn't have known how to talk about it anyway, how to describe what they had – which was not much, but just thinking of it got Ianto through. After Jack had forgiven him for the betrayal (twice, when Ianto recalled the more recent betrayal with a painful grimace), and Ianto had forgiven him for killing Lisa, Jack was the only constant in his fucked up life, the only shoulder he could lean on and trust to catch him if he should fall. He hadn't lied to Owen, he believed that Jack needed him. But Ianto needed Jack as well. Without even really noticing, they had become dependant of each other in the last few months, giving each other support when they needed it.

But now, Jack was gone, and every day became harder for Ianto to bear. He pulled through, and didn't let the others know, always being the composed, calm one with a witty comment that pulled them all back down to Earth. But on the inside, he was withering away.

Losing Lisa had felt so much worse, yes. He'd thought he would die without her, but then, he'd known it was over for good. That had given him closure. But Jack wasn't dead (couldn't die, apparently), he was just gone. Gone with the Doctor. The blue Police Box on the Plass Jack had dashed for according to CCTV had been quite telling, even if Gwen was still clueless about the story behind the box since she'd never bothered to learn about the history of the organisation she worked for.

Ianto knew that Jack must have had a very good reason for leaving them without a word, and he hoped he was happy, and found all the answers or whatever he needed. Even if Ianto didn't know if he would ever come back. Probably not. What should he come back for? To a team that betrayed and killed him? To a job that had probably hurt and maltreated him for a long time? To a planet where he was an outsider? No. Jack was probably better off with the Doctor.

But that didn't help the fact that Ianto felt lost without Jack. Caring for him, clinging to him, lo... no, not going there... had become what grounded him.

And it surely didn't hurt that a lot of mind-blowing sex was involved in all the grounding.

Most days, he coped, and managed to make the others believe he was fine. But some days, it all became too much.

Like today.

On days like these, the only thing he felt was darkness that seemed to jump him out of the blue. Despite his gut-wrenching pain, he hadn't been this depressed after Lisa. But now...

On days like these, he felt the need to punish himself by keeping to himself, isolating himself from the others and the closeness and support they gave each other. He felt it was what he deserved for betraying Jack again.

But only because he fled into solitude didn't mean that he  _wanted_ to be alone. He wanted Jack, and since he couldn't have him, he did the only thing that came close to having the man.

After switching the Hub into night modus, he climbed down into Jack's quarters. Stripping, Ianto crawled into the man's bed, pulling the sheets tightly around him against the cold and for comfort. Immediately, he was surrounded by Jack's overpowering, delicious scent. Closing his eyes, he imagined Jack's arms around him instead of just a sheet of fabric with his scent clinging to it.

He'd done this only a few times, sleeping down here in the comfort of this drab, cold hole in the ground, but already, Jack's scent had become slightly weaker, Ianto's own scent overlaying Jack's.

Panicking for a moment that soon, even Jack's scent would be gone, Ianto threw back the blanket, and stumbled from the bed. He rummaged around in Jack's wardrobe until he found a rather small storage box. Eagerly, he pulled it towards him from the back of the wardrobe, and opened it. Jack's powerful scent hit him immediately, and, trembling, he pulled the T-shirt out, and took it with him to the bed. The rest of Jack's wardrobe smelled like detergent, especially since Ianto had taken over the laundry (and even then he thought there was a weak layer of Jack's scent under the fresh smell of something woodsy), but what he now held in his hand was one of the few items of clothing left that hadn't been washed yet since Jack was gone.

After the first day was over, and all had started dealing with their shock of Jack abandoning them, Ianto had thrown himself into a manic cleaning bout. And thus, when he had made his way down here, he had found some discarded shirts and T-shirts, carelessly flung onto Jack's bed. With all that had happened after opening the Rift, Ianto obviously hadn't had any time to take care of the laundry.

He was glad for it now.

Curling up under the covers again, he placed his treasure next to him, close to his face. He closed his eyes, the only thing he wanted to experience was Jack's scent.

Trying to relax, he really planned to fall asleep, wrapped in the comfort of Jack's scent, but tonight, his body didn't feel like sleeping at all. Down here, surrounded by Jack's powerful scent, he wanted something else; the scent awoke something else in him tonight than comfort. And for the first time in weeks, he didn't suppress the spark of arousal that made itself known once and again. Tonight, he gave in, and wanted to kindle it into a fire, even if it may be pitiful and pathetic doing this all on his own, mourning his lost... whatever. Pretending. But Owen would never know so that he could ridicule him for it. It would be Ianto's secret.

Shuffling over, and turning onto his side so he almost buried his face in the T-shirt, Ianto swiftly shoved his boxers down his hips, and gently gripped his interestedly twitching cock. How pathetic. He'd fallen so hard for Jack by now that the man's scent alone got him aroused within a few moments.

But not caring at the moment, shoving all his doubts and pains away into the farthest corner of his mind, Ianto closed his eyes, and tried to lose himself in the fantasy he was conjuring up. His hand slowly stroking up and down his hardening flesh became Jack's talented hand, his thumb rubbing over the head, spreading the gathering moisture there became Jack's even more talented tongue swiping over the head of his cock.

Spreading the first drops of pre-come over his length lessened the slightly uncomfortable friction somewhat, and he started breathing laboriously when spikes of pleasure hesitantly started twitching through his body. He breathed in deeply through his nose, taking in Jack's scent until he felt that his  lover's smell permeated every last cell of his body like a comforting blanket. 

But it wasn't enough. This fantasy would never be enough. 

Scrunching up his brow in a frustrated frown, Ianto brought his other hand down between his legs. He massaged and fondled his balls for a moment, but then, he he swept one finger through the beading precome welling out of the slit at the head of his cock, and tried to get it as slick as he could. He reached between his legs, and pushed the slickened finger into his hole. It burned, the few drop of precome hadn't been nearly enough, but he welcomed the slight pain since it intensified what he was feeling. He shoved the finger deeper, slowly pumping in and out, moaning at the rough friction, and on the inside, he imagined that it was Jack's cock breaching him so deeply. A poor substitute, but the only one he had. 

He screwed his eyes shut even tighter, desperately losing himself in the sensations and the fantasy. He tried to shove everything else away, conjuring Jack up before his inner eye. Jack's strong body surrounding him, his breathless groans and growls in his ear, the slide of slick skin on slick skin... Jack's blue eyes boring into him, filled with desire and affection only for him, Ianto Jones. 

The mental image of Jack's teasing smile was what catapulted Ianto over the edge. The hand flying over his cock came to a stuttering halt, and he shoved his finger deep for one last time. A muffled shout tumbled past his lips, and Ianto quickly buried his face in Jack's T-shirt, inhaling the man's scent as he came violently. 

Gradually, his wrecked, shivering body calmed down. The pleasant aftershocks of orgasm faded quickly, and left him frustrated. His body was satisfied, but on the inside, Ianto felt worse than before. 

Angry tears sprung to his eyes; anger directed towards Jack for leaving, but anger directed at himself as well because he was so pathetic, and wouldn't finally draw a line under his unfortunate affair with Captain Jack Harkness.

Sniffing and brushing away the lone tear running down his face, Ianto grabbed Jack's discarded T-shirt, and used it to roughly wipe away his spilled come. Throwing the soiled T-shirt onto the floor, he contemplated spending the night, here, but in a kneejerk reaction, he flew from the bed, and swiftly donned his clothes again.

Marching over to the ladder, he turned around to take one look back at the cramped quarters that held so many memories.

Pushing them away forcefully, Ianto climbed the ladder, leaving everything behind, even the mess he'd made of the sheets and the T-shirt on the floor. 

He switched off all the lights down in the bunk and in Jack's office, and left the Hub as quickly as he could, not looking back.

** End **


	19. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ianto's birthday, and Jack has a sexy surprise for him.

Exhausted, Ianto trudged up the stairs to his flat after a long day of work. He should have taken Jack's offer, and stayed at home today, but, dutiful as he was, he hadn't wanted to leave his colleagues hanging only because it was his birthday.

Now, after two strenuous – and not to say disgusting – field missions today as well as a lot of exhausting filing, Ianto wished that he was less dutiful. Surely Owen or Gwen wouldn't have had such qualms.

The only thing that had brightened his day a bit had been the surprise party the team had organised for him. Well, when he said party... Initially, after coming in this morning, he'd been slightly pissed that everybody, even Jack, seemed to have forgotten his birthday. He wasn't one for demanding attention or pushing himself in the spotlight, but it would have been nice to at least get a “Happy Birthday” from everyone (okay, not from Owen, he couldn't expect that) to make himself feel a little more appreciated. Therefore, his surprise had been big when, come lunch, Jack had called him into the conference room where the whole team had waited for him with some champagne and cake. He'd been so baffled (in a pleasant sort of way while paradoxically being embarrassed about all the attention at the same time) that he hadn't even stopped Jack when the Captain had swooped down on him, and kissed him passionately in front of everyone.

Now, it was six in the evening, and his birthday was almost over. Jack couldn't be found when Ianto had left. In fact, apart from the steamy happy-birthday-kiss, Jack had actually kept his distance the rest of the day. He'd even _avoided_ Ianto which made the younger man suspicious as to Jack's plans. A small part of him even hoped that maybe Jack had planned some private celebrating for just the two of them, and that he would be waiting for Ianto in his flat wearing nothing but a big red bow around his waist and that charming grin of his. A sizzle of excitement rushed through Ianto, but he steeled himself not to expect too much, and not be disappointed should he be right as he stuck the key into the keyhole of his flat door.

Stepping into the hallway of his flat, the first thing he noticed was the soft glow of light spilling into the hallway from the living room. The second thing he noticed – what made his breath hitch – was the muscular figure reclining in a sinewy way against the door frame. The warm light from the living room framed Jack's lean body, making part of his bronze skin glow while most of his body remained in the shadow. Ianto couldn't really make out what Jack was wearing, he only caught sight of long bare legs and feet and strong, naked arms.

“Good evening, Sir,” Jack's smooth tenor echoed through the hallway, making Ianto shudder as the sound seemed to pour over him like warm chocolate. “How was your day?”

He swallowed heavily, his throat suddenly bone-dry so that he could only get out a hoarse, “Fine, thanks.”

Jack pushed himself away from his position at the doorway, and advanced on Ianto slowly like a prowling wild cat. Since he hadn't switched on the light in the hallway, Ianto still couldn't make out Jack's outfit, only that it wasn't made of overly much fabric that clung to the Captain's body.

Jack stepped around Ianto, and placed his hands onto the younger man's shoulders. “Let me take your coat,” he rumbled, and Ianto shivered involuntarily.

He allowed Jack to slip the light summer coat from his shoulders, and heard him hanging it onto the coat rack behind him. Involuntarily, he jumped when Jack's warm hand suddenly slipped into his as the Captain rounded him again. He caught sight of Jack's gentle, seductive smile that was aimed at him before he let himself be led into the living room.

The soft light of table lamps and numerous candles all over the place greeted him, and after he'd taken in the room with one sweep of his eyes, his gaze landed on Jack. His breath hitched again when he could finally make out what Jack was wearing. Black [lace](https://twitter.com/1987Celedan/status/1185441394774740992) pants hugged every curve of Jack's groin, and his upper body was covered in some sort of form-fitting black waistcoat with white buttons and lapels that was cut so low that it exposed firm pectoral muscles. A black bow tie wrapped around Jack's strong neck, and white cuffs with black buttons adorned his wrists. He looked like a mixture of a Chippendale and the naughty male version of a French housemaid – which was probably what this costume was supposed to be.

Ianto had to swallow again. He'd always thought these cliched costumes like housemaid or nurse to be extremely silly and demeaning for a woman, but seeing Jack in this thing now, his heart hammered like mad, and he felt the fabric of his trousers covering his crotch become a little tighter than a few moments ago.

His breathing increased when Jack, after the Captain had let him look his fill, stepped up to him, wrapping his arms around Ianto's neck as he pressed his scantily clad body flush against Ianto's. “Happy Birthday, Ianto,” he breathed against Ianto's lips before he leaned in for a deep, long kiss that made Ianto go weak in the knees.

His trembling hands clinging to Jack's waist helplessly, Ianto sighed into the kiss, forgetting everything around him.

Eventually, Jack pulled back, playfully nipping at Ianto's lower lip, and once more took the younger man's hand. Smiling, he led him over to a spot on the floor where he had made a nest from blankets and pillows which Ianto hadn't even noticed in his initial sweep of the room.

Unresisting, Ianto let Jack divest him of most of his clothes until he was just in his underwear, his arms hanging uselessly at his side as Jack manhandled him this way and that to strip him.

Gracefully kneeling on the blankets, Jack then drew his lover down with him. Ianto was glad to be sitting down since the sight of Jack in that outfit – he hadn't been able to tear his gaze away for even one second the whole time – made him slightly weak in the knees.

“To you,” Jack suddenly purred as he handed Ianto a glass of champagne, and clinked his own glass against Ianto's.

His throat suddenly bone-dry, Ianto nodded, and smiled at Jack a little shakily. He downed his champagne a little more quickly than he had intended.

Grinning, Jack refilled his glass, and then uncovered a plate that he had placed next to their nest. Various fruits were revealed together with a small bowl of some dark liquid inside. According to the heavenly smell wafting up from the small bowl, it could only be melted chocolate.

Without any preamble, Jack reached for a strawberry, and dipped it into the liquid chocolate. Probably for Ianto's sake, he held his free hand under the chocolate covered fruit as he brought it to Ianto's mouth. Inhaling deeply the sweet smell of chocolate paired with Jack's strong pheromones, Ianto allowed Jack to feed him the treat. He couldn't help but moan softly when the sweet-sour taste exploded on his tongue, and the delighted noise he made became even louder when Jack leaned in, and placed his mouth over his. His tongue delving into Ianto's mouth, he playfully fought the younger man for the piece of strawberry, but in the end, let him have it. Drawing back, Jack regarded a dazed Ianto, and popped the rest of the strawberry into his mouth with a smug grin. Licking his lips, Ianto watched as some red juice spilled down Jack's chin. Licking the remaining chocolate and fruit juice from his own lips, Ianto darted forward to lick the sweet liquid from Jack's mouth and chin.

The rest of the fruits forgotten for the moment, the two men simply kissed for a long time, heat starting to spread through their whole bodies as arousal mounted, and their need for each other became sheer overwhelming.

Ianto shivered when he pressed his wandering hand over the lace-covered bulge of Jack's crotch. The feel of the smooth-scratchy lace with the firm warmth under his hand reminded him that Jack had made an effort to spice things up a bit this eve. Pulling back, Ianto looked down between them, needing so see for himself how the black fabric stretched over Jack's impressive erection. Touching his finger where the tip was, coming away slick with precome seeping through the lace, Ianto panted harshly. “I need you,” he rasped, his gaze still transfixed onto the sight between them.

“I think I can accommodate you.” Ianto practically heard the smug leer in Jack's voice, and he only looked up when Jack's body shifted as he reached under a pillow to pull forth a bottle of lube. When he rose onto his knees to get rid of the lace pants, Ianto's hand shot out to close around his wrist. “No,” he said. “Leave them on.” He met Jack's smouldering gaze, the blue of his eyes seeming to swirl like a maelstrom with desire. Jack swallowed heavily.

“As you wish,” he rasped, and pressed the bottle into Ianto's hand.

“On your hands and knees.”

Trembling in anticipation, Jack complied, and turned around, settling his upper body down with his arms crossed comfortably on a pillow underneath him.

Ianto lost no time. As soon as Jack was positioned so enticingly before him, he started exploring him with hands and mouth, diligently working on every bit of skin that wasn't covered up by the waistcoat. Working his way down Jack's trembling upper body, all the time accompanied by the sweet noises Jack was making unabashedly, Ianto stopped when he finally encountered Jack's lace-covered arse. Reverently, he touched that piece of perfection, rubbing his palms over the firm globes of Jack's ass. Then, he dove in, carefully licking and biting the silky skin through the fabric, and when he started laving Jack's crack through the lace with his tongue, the Captain started writhing underneath him, not knowing if he should push back for more or forwards into Ianto's hand that had crept to his front to cup his cock and balls firmly in his hand, massaging them.

But eventually, this wasn't enough for Ianto. The need he felt for Jack suddenly threatened to overpower him. He couldn't think of anything else any more. He couldn't even breath properly, and he knew he would only be satisfied when he was buried deep inside Jack. Sitting up on his knees, he hastily shoved down his pants, hissing softly when his rock-hard cock sprang free. For a moment, he contemplated the sight before him as he reached for the bottle of lube. He needed to see the black lace covering Jack's ass as he fucked him, so...

Coming to a decision, Ianto set the bottle aside again, and reached for the waistband of the pants, shoving his hand inside. Jack moaned as Ianto's hand brushed over his bare ass, but the younger man ignored him. Pulling the fabric away from Jack's flesh, he poked violently at a spot until, through sheer unrelenting force, the lace ripped under his fingers. Pulling his hand out, he grasped the small hole he'd ripped into the lace fabric, and tore some more until it was big enough.

“Oh, Ianto,” Jack moaned as he realised what his lover intended, his shaking hand flying to his cock.

“Ah, ah, you don't,” Ianto admonished him, and slapped Jack's hand away from his crotch.

Whimpering in disappointment, Jack obeyed.

Satisfied, Ianto picked up the lube again, and covered two fingers. Swiftly, he shoved them through the ripped lace, and past the twitching, unresisting muscles of Jack's entrance. They both groaned at the sight, respectively the feeling. Pumping his fingers in and out a few times, watching entranced what he was doing, Ianto finally couldn't take it any more. Pulling his fingers out, he coated his cock with lube, and, grabbing Jack's hips with his left hand in a bruising hold, guided his cock through the hole in the pants. Jack pushed his ass back the same moment Ianto snapped his hips forward. Groaning loudly and closing his eyes at the sensation, he sank into Jack, deeper and deeper until finally, his balls came to rest snuggled against scratchy lace.

“Oh God, yes,” Jack hissed, his anal muscles clenching and rippling violently around Ianto's length inside of him. “Please, fuck me. Please...”

Clawing the fingers of his other hand into Jack's hips as well, Ianto slowly drew back until he was almost completely out again, only to shove himself back into Jack's body firmly in the next second.

The rhythm he set – was forced to set by the demands of his body – was harsh, fast, and deep with Jack meeting every thrust with a violent push back for more. With every stroke he thought he sank deeper into Jack until he harboured the ridiculous yet arousing notion that the other man could feel him even up in his throat. Going by the desperate noises Jack made, he could.

Suddenly, a choked shout was ripped from Jack, and his whole body froze as his passage suddenly rippled around Ianto, only to spasm violently in the next second, the contractions gripping the younger man's cock like a vice. His thrusts becoming a little jerky, but no less powerful, Ianto pounded into Jack, his hand sneaking around Jack's body to cup the older man's cock as it twitched in a forceful orgasm. The feeling of hot, sticky cum seeping through the lace and wetting Ianto's fingers what took him over the edge. Shoving in one last time, the younger man froze, and then shuddered, desperately trying to gulp enough air into his lungs as wave after wave of ecstasy raced through his body only to seemingly rush through his cock and spilling into Jack.

Panting, the two men remained poised in their positions for a moment, little aftershocks of pleasure twitching through their bodies as burning lungs tried to suck in enough air.

Eventually, Ianto couldn't hold himself uprights any more. Carefully, he bend over, and supported himself on one hand as he lowered himself to the side and onto the blanket, wrapping the other arm around Jack's middle so he could take him down with him while he still remained nestled deeply inside his lover.

Jack pushed back against Ianto, seeking his warmth and closeness, while Ianto enjoyed the feeling of the cool silk of the waistcoat against his sweaty, hot chest. He wrapped his other arm around Jack's torso while the other still clung to Jack's waist.

“Happy Birthday, Ianto,” Jack panted, his voice taking on a drowsy quality.

Smiling, Ianto pressed a kiss onto Jack's neck right behind his ear. “Thank you,” he whispered.

** End **


	20. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto visit an alien sex club to have a look around together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, feet would have been on our agenda today, but I detest feet. Instead it's voyeurism today.

Surprisingly, it had been Ianto's idea to come back here.

The club was run by an alien, providing for a mixed clientele, humans and aliens alike (even though the humans, in the gloomy, intricate lightning of the room thought they were dealing with clever make-up or kinky prosthesis), but basically, it was an upscale sex club. It was risky, involving humans; Jack had the club under observation for decades now because of that (under very close observation), but surprisingly, it worked.

Since his thing with Ianto started, he hadn't been back here, though.

And then, a case had led them to the club. Needless to say, Owen had been hooked. Gwen, for whatever reason had been scandalised (but he'd got the impression that she was more scandalised about the whole sex-club-concept in general than that it served alien clientele), and he'd been amused to see an interested gleam in Tosh's dark eyes. Ianto had been the biggest surprise. On the outside, he didn't show any reaction, neither good nor bad, but by now, Jack knew him very well. The slight flaring of the younger man's nostrils, the widening of his pupils, the slight frown between his brows; all that told Jack he was intrigued. Well, that shouldn't have been much of a surprise. Through Jack's careful and expert teaching, he'd awoken many a hidden side in Ianto Jones. Still waters ran deep, oh yes. And in Ianto's case, they seemed bottomless at times. Jack couldn't remember a time he'd had so much sexy fun with a new lover, and it had been a long time, probably not since John, since he'd met someone who was so open to new practices, and kinks, and ideas.

But. Most of the time, this happened in their own little world, either in the Hub or Ianto's flat (for a change, the SUV sometimes). Even if Ianto had turned out to be incredibly uninhibited in bed once Jack had teased that side out of him, he wasn't one for public sex.

Or so Jack had thought.

Therefore, his surprise had been great when Ianto, close-lipped the whole evening about his plans, had brought Jack back here, the hint of uncertain shyness in his eyes as he wondered if Jack would like his idea incredibly endearing and arousing.

Of course Jack liked Ianto's idea!

And he was glad the younger man had taken the initiative here of his own free will. Sometimes, he forgot that Ianto was a 21 st century man, not from Jack's own time, so that maybe, certain things were a no-go to even suggest. 

But now, Jack could lean back figuratively speaking, and enjoy the evening.

The club was crowded, but not uncomfortably so. After strolling around for a bit, the two men had managed to secure themselves a spot up on the catwalk that ran around the whole upper flore of the club, giving people a perfect view of what was happening downstairs in the middle of the ground floor. On the couches lining the dance-floor, various couples lounged there to make out in more or less advanced states of undress. Jack could even see one couple that was going at it enthusiastically. Neither the human man nor the rose-coloured being writhing on his lap (Jack couldn't really see if it was man or woman, probably both) seemed to be bothered that a flock of other people watched them with interest. A grin stole itself onto Jack's face – sometimes, he really missed the uninhibited places he had visited throughout the galaxies. No other race was as prudish as Earth's humans, especially in these times. He sneaked a glance at Ianto whose attention had been drawn to that particular couple, too. Well, exceptions confirm the rule, but Jack didn't think that he would manage to convince Ianto for a little public show like that down there. 

Shrugging, Jack shuffled closer to Ianto, draping an arm around the younger man's shoulders. It didn't matter. He was incredibly happy with what Ianto was willing to give him. 

He stole another glance at his young lover whose eyes were still glued to the human-alien couple. Jack could clearly see the lust that flared in Ianto's eyes, his pupils blown. He saw his throat moving as he swallowed heavily a couple of times. Jack pressed closer to Ianto so he could whisper in his ear.

“See something you like?” he asked, his voice lowered seductively.

Mutely, Ianto simply nodded.

Grinning, Jack manoeuvred himself behind Ianto, and pressed close, letting him feel his hard-on. He wrapped his arms around Ianto's chest, slowly starting to stroke his nipples through his shirt, and placed his chin on Ianto's shoulder so he could continue watching what was happening. The rest of his body was completely focused on the reactions of the body pressed to his. He could feel Ianto's heart hammering as Jack placed his palm flat on his chest, could feel his breathing increasing in the deep rise and fall of Ianto's chest. If he'd slip down his hand to his lover's groin, Jack knew he would find him completely hard. 

“Would you want to join in?” Jack growled in Ianto's ear. “Or would you want to be in the guy's place?”

Ianto shook his head no. They both knew that Jack probably wouldn't be above bringing home a stunning being like that for some hands-on education. And Jack was pretty sure Ianto wouldn't turn him down if the day ever came. But for now... 

For a moment, Jack's hands stilled on Ianto's chest as they both watched as the man laid his partner down flat on the couch. In a flash of light, Jack swa pert breasts bared to the audience's eyes, but breasts didn't make a woman yet. Then, the man shifted, and blueish light spilled on the shadowed spot where their groins met. Craning his neck, the immortal could make out a cock that was bouncing on the being's stomach with every thrust that rocked the lite body, but also, Jack could see that the man was plunging his cock deeply into a vagina, his shaft glistening with bodily fluids when he pulled out. 

“Can you imagine it,” he whispered into Ianto's ear, and this time, Jack's hands crept down to Ianto's crotch. Making short work of the younger man's trouser fastenings, Jack shoved his hand inside to grip his lover's rock-hard erection firmly. “So many choices. So many holes to fuck.”

With his cheek pressed close to Ianto's, he felt the young man swallow heavily, and Ianto's body went rigid for a moment as Jack touched him so intimately. But he didn't pull back, nor did he Jack tell to stop. Encouraged, Jack started slowly stroking Ianto, still holding him in the confines of his trousers. 

Ianto made little mewling noises in the back of his throat Jack rather felt than heard over the primitive beat of the music, and he jerked his hips forward into Jack's grip in little, stuttering moves.

Deciding to become a little more daring, Jack carefully pushed Ianto's trousers down at the back, just enough to expose his pale ass cheeks. Now, he could clearly hear Ianto's moan, but he still didn't tell Jack to stop.

Playfully, he slipped his cock between Ianto's cheeks, rubbing himself up and down in the cleft of Ianto's ass, and eventually, he nudged the head of his cock against Ianto's entrance. His breath caught in his throat as the slick tip slipped past the first ring of muscle almost effortlessly. With a shudder running through his whole body, Jack chanced a side-ways glance at Ianto who stared firmly ahead, though, even if Jack felt his cheeks heat. 

A grin almost split Jack's face. “You're so naughty,” he crooned, pressing a kiss against Ianto's cheek. 

Making sure that his coat was spread around them both for a little cover, he slipped a hand between them to grasp the base of his cock to steady it as he canted his hips up a little, and then, he was sliding into slick heat that welcomed him. He groaned loudly into Ianto's ear, wondering when his lover had found the time to prepare himself so thoroughly. His heart started pounding like mad inside his chest when he imagined Ianto preparing himself somewhere in the Hub, maybe the Archives? His fingers sliding in and out of his ass to stretch himself, soft breathless moans filling the cool air around him while he was always in danger of being caught – preferably by a very grateful boss. 

Jack was ripped from his fantasy when he fully slid inside his lover, his groin plastered to Ianto's ass as he held them both still to simply enjoy the connection. His hands wandered back to Ianto's front, joining its counterpart that still held Ianto's cock in a firm grip. He cupped the heavy balls in his hand, giving them a good squeeze. Ianto jerked in his grip, and automatically pushed back, impaling himself even deeper on Jack's length. 

A movement from the corner of his eye drew Jack's attention back to what was happening downstairs. The man had spread his partner's legs wide so that he could now pound into the writhing being under him in earnest. In synch with the man's thrusts, Jack delivered the first stroke into Ianto. He kept his tempo slow and deep, teasing his lover, and thus not drawing too much attention to them both like the couple downstairs was doing. 

It was maddening. Jack wanted to copy the man's moves so desperately, slamming into Ianto with every stroke, but he didn't. The thrill of teasing them both, walking them to the edge, and then pulling back, send shivers of lust all of their own through Jack. 

When it became apparent that the couple was on the verge of finishing, Jack upped the tempo of his deep thrusts somewhat, feeling his balls slap against the backs of Ianto's thighs every time he shoved himself inside. His hand on Ianto's cock flew over the shaft almost in a blur. He felt a familiar tingling at the base of his spine, and the rush spreading from his cock through his whole body. It felt like flying every time. 

Ianto was gripping the railing in front of him so hard that even in the dim light, Jack could see his knuckles turn white. Abruptly, Ianto's hips jerked forward into Jack's grip, and then hot, sticky fluid spilt over Jack's hands, and Ianto made a choked noise between a grunt and a gasp. Ianto's whole body went rigid except for the strong muscles in his ass. They rippled around Jack as the younger man was swept away in a violent climax. Groaning, Jack slammed in one last time, then stilled, and let the contractions around his cock catapult him over the edge. Burying his face in the crook of Ianto's neck, he bit down hard to muffle his scream. 

The two men leaned against the railing in exhaustion which was the only thing that still kept them on their feet. A quick glance down told them the couple had finished as well, earning themselves appreciative noises and applause while others had decided to start their own erotic performance after this inspiring display.

Panting heavily, Ianto pried Jack's hand away from his softening cock, and raised it up towards his mouth to lick and suck his own come from Jack's fingers. Groaning, Jack spun his lover around afterwards, and pulled him into a messy kiss, tasting his lover's essence on his tongue. After pulling away from the kiss, he held Ianto's gaze while he raised his other hand to lick off the few drops of Ianto's come that had splattered on that hand. Ianto gulped heavily, never letting Jack out of his sight. Licking his lips suggestively after he was done, Jack grinned at Ianto smugly. 

“Come one,” he said, and cocked his head. “I buy you a drink.”

“Not tired, old man?” Ianto teased, but placed his hand into the crook of Jack's arm the immortal had offered him. 

“Au contraire, Mr. Jones.” Jack winked. “Night's just starting.”

Impulsively, Jack pressed a quick kiss onto Ianto's cheek. “I had a fantastic evening so far, thank you.”

Ianto beamed at him. “You're welcome.”

** End  **


	21. Angry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is angry that Ianto told Gwen about Flat Holm. The younger man gives back as good as he got though, and one thing leads to the next.

“Why did you do it?”

Closing his eyes, feeling completely calm on the inside despite the storm that was advancing in form of Jack, Ianto calmly answered, “She wouldn't have stopped. It's better that way.”

“I don't care about Gwen,” Jack shouted, and Ianto heard him advance like a bull in a china shop. He gripped the files he was in the process of arranging on Jack's desk slightly tighter in a reflex. “I care about you betraying me. Again!”

Involuntarily, Ianto flinched when Jack suddenly grasped his shoulders, and spun him around to face him. Snapping his eyes open, Ianto stared into Jack's furious face, his calm slowly evaporating.

“But what's the saying: The third time is a charm,” Jack hissed, his voice dripping with venomous, bitter sarcasm. He pressed Ianto back against the desk, the edge of the hard table digging into the backs of Ianto's thighs.

The spike of fear Ianto had felt confronted with Jack's anger evaporated in an instant, and made way for anger of his own.

“I didn't betray you!” he shouted, and pushed himself away from the desk, jabbing his finger into Jack's chest pointedly. “I wanted to protect you. I didn't want her to needle you over and over until you had been forced to tell her.” Ianto sneered. “You would have only felt guilty for destroying her innocence after what you would have shown here there. I took that responsibility from you. That way, she can't blame you alone.”

“She does,” Jack spat bitterly. 

“That's not your problem. But whatever she throws at you, we can share the burden. You don't have to do this alone.”

Jack lowered his eyes to near slits, and the expression he regarded Ianto with was colder than he'd ever seen it aimed at him. Jack breathed heavily in his anger, just like Ianto, and the younger man glared back at Jack with hard, unrelenting eyes. They stood chest to chest, confronting each other, and they both knew that none would back down. 

Time seemed to have frozen, the air around them sizzling with anger and tension, and their blood singing with sudden angry arousal as it rushed through their veins at their close proximity. Both men were poised like a too tightly wrung spring that was ready to snap.

Suddenly, Ianto surged forward, crushing his mouth against Jack's and slamming the Captain against the rough brick wall behind them. They attacked each other viciously in a furious fight for dominance; more biting each other than actually kissing so that they soon tasted blood on their tongues – their maltreated lips stung in equal proportions so that it was impossible to tell whose blood it was. 

“Fuck you!” Ianto growled into Jack's mouth, but his voice deserted him when Jack angrily raked his teeth along Ianto's jaw before he bit his earlobe hard. 

“No,” the Captain growled back. “Fuck you, you insubordinate little shit.”

“Ah yes, and you're always following the rules like a good little Captain,” Ianto spat, incensed, and abruptly spun Jack around, crashing his cheek against the cold, rough bricks of Jack's office. 

“I'm the boss,” Jack sneered, pressing his ass back forcefully into Ianto's cloth-covered erection. “You do as I say, not as I do.”

Grunting sarcastically and biting back the moan that wanted to escape him as the hard globes of Jack's ass collided with his rock-hard cock, Ianto wriggled one hand between Jack and the wall, the back of his hand scraping painfully against the wall. He palmed Jack's cock through his trousers, squeezing so hard that Jack let out an involuntary yelp. Leaning forward, Ianto bit sharply at the soft skin of Jack's neck, marking him, although any marks he left on Jack's body would soon be gone again.

He yelped himself when Jack suddenly turned the tables on him, and spun them both around so that now, it was Ianto slammed into the hard wall. They stayed poised like that for a moment, Jack's warm, heavy breath puffing against the side of his face a sharp contrast to the cool bricks on the other side of Ianto's face. 

Ianto gulped in deep breaths to calm himself down somewhat. He was wound so tightly that he felt ready to fly apart at any moment, but that wouldn't help the situation at all (well, maybe it would, if they just had it out now by shagging each other senseless). Fact was, no matter how angry he was at Jack, he needed him, even ached for him right now; he couldn't help himself it seemed, and that enraged him.

Jack seemed to feel the same because, after staying still for a few moments while the Captain also tried to catch his breath, he roughly shoved his knee between Ianto's thighs to force them apart. He grunted angrily as his hands slid around Ianto to fumble with the fastenings of his trousers, but Ianto did nothing to help him; he wanted Jack to work for getting what he wanted. When Jack finally managed to open them, he shoved Ianto's trousers partly down his legs, and then gripped his aching cock in a firm grip, giving him a good squeeze once in warning.

“Hold still,” Jack hissed into Ianto's ear, tightening his hold once more. 

Gritting his teeth, Ianto relaxed his rigid stance, not daring to move in the unforgiving grip Jack had on his cock and balls. He leaned his forehead against the cool wall in front of him, and waited what Jack would do next.

Slick fingers suddenly pried his buttocks apart, and shoved themselves deep without much care, and he wondered where Jack had got the lube from this time. Jack pumped his fingers in and out for a few minutes, not giving Ianto time to adjust to the stretch, but making sure not to take him completely unprepared. Impatiently, Ianto pushed back onto the fingers invading him, not caring about the burn, and not caring about the pain that would course through his body once Jack replaced his fingers with his cock. He just wanted to feel him.

“Come on!” he snarled, and once more pushed back.

Jack answered with an inarticulate noise, but roughly pulled out his fingers. In the next second, they were replaced with the slippery head of Jack's cock, insistingly demanding entrance.

Pressing Ianto tightly into the wall, Jack snapped his hips forward.

Ianto's breath got stuck in his throat, and his whole body went rigid as Jack's thick cock forced itself inside his barely prepared channel. For a split-second, it hurt like hell, but then, Jack shoved himself deeper and deeper, and the feeling of pain slowly faded, making way for the familiar sensation of fullness and completion. Ianto's muscles relaxed as muscle memory kicked in, and, moaning loudly, he greedily thrust back, impaling himself even more on Jack's cock.

“Breathe,” Jack growled into his ear, the harshness of his voice belied by the gentleness with which he pressed himself flush against Ianto's back and wrapped his arms around him.

Ianto did as he was told, and breathed in deep. Pleasure slowly started to surface as his body relaxed, and with it, his anger at Jack reappeared irrationally when the Captain didn't do anything more but hold himself inside him.

“Move, you bastard!” he snapped, and tried pushing back, but Jack had an iron-tight hold on him now so that he was almost completely at Jack's mercy.

Tightening his grip around Ianto's shoulders, Jack finally complied, and pulled back, almost all the way out. 

His first, violent thrust slammed Ianto back into the wall. He cried out as his burning, steel-hard cock was trapped between his own body and the wall. The cool brick felt shockingly cold on his heated flesh, and the rough stone would surely leave abrasions on his cock, but right that moment, Ianto neither did care nor did he feel the pain much anyway; he was too wound up with arousal to notice anything but the pleasure-pain spreading from his ass through his whole body. Involuntarily, his body clenched violently around the intruder breaching him, and Jack growled into his ear warningly, followed by a sharp nip to his neck. Ianto yielded, forcing himself to relax, and when Jack slid back out and thrust in again the next time, his body readily and eagerly accepted Jack now as he drove in and out of him. 

Harsh grunts and panting moans filled the cool air around them which sizzled with arousal as if it was charged electrically. 

Bringing one hand down, Ianto tried to take himself in hand, but suddenly, Jack bit sharply at his neck once more in warning. “Hands of,” the Captain growled. His fingers dug tightly into Ianto's hips to hold him immobile as he slammed in and out of him. Canting his hips, the angle of Jack's thrusts changed. Ianto screamed violently, when the head of Jack's cock battered his prostate, over and over. 

He gulped in deep lungfulls of air, and he felt the arousal in his body spiral higher and higher, but he was still too wound up to be able to let go. Ianto startled when Jack's warm breath puffed against the side of his face.

“Let go,” Jack whispered in a rough voice, and in the next moment, he reached up a hand to wrench Ianto's head around, and pull him into a violent kiss that was nonetheless incredibly gentle; possessive, but in a comforting way.

Ianto whimpered into Jack's mouth, and the kiss was enough. The scream that was ripped from him as he came was swallowed by Jack's mouth, and his body was held tightly against Jack's as he jerked and shuddered in climax.

After a few more harsh, almost uncontrolled thrusts, Ianto felt Jack's cock expand inside his body, almost thought he could feel the blood pumping through it. Then, liquid warmth filled him, and Jack stiffened behind him. A drawn-out moan was being buried in Ianto's neck as Jack came.

For a long moment, both men stood poised like that, their chests heaving, and their knees trembling with the effort to hold themselves up. 

Sluggishly, Jack slumped against Ianto's back who was held up only by the brick wall in front of him he could lean against. They both winced when Jack's spend cock slipped from Ianto's body.

“I'm still angry at you,” Jack panted against the back of his neck.

“Likewise,” Ianto ground out, letting his forehead bump against the cool brick. 

Jack grunted at that, and pulled back.

“Let's go to bed.”

And with that, the immortal was gone, leaving Ianto's heated back and naked buttocks bared to the cool air of Jack's office.

Drawing in a last shuddering breath, Ianto forced his gooey legs into cooperation, and followed Jack down into his quarters.

** End **


	22. Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Cars today instead of Monsters: Jack disturbs Ianto as he washes the SUV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's story is one of my older ones; I thought it fit quiete well in here. And for the love of god, I couldn't imagine what a monster kink should look like. Maybe somebody can enlighten me?

“You need a hand?”

Startled, Ianto spun around before he could register whom the voice belonged to that had appeared so suddenly behind him.

He glared at a smugly grinning Jack Harkness who only had eyes for the dripping, soapy sponge Ianto held high at his side as if ready to throw it.

“I see you've discovered a new weapon to use,” Jack teased good-naturedly.

Feeling his face flush with embarrassment, Ianto hastily lowered the sponge although he was really, really tempted to throw it in Jack's face after all. Instead, he chugged it back into the bucket next to him, not caring that the splashing water drenched his trouser leg. “Yeah,” he grumbled sarcastically. “Weapons training will start at ten, I'll supervise. Be on time.”

His grin brightening, now coupled with a healthy leer, Jack sauntered closer. “Great,” he beamed. “Can't wait to begin.”

The last was whispered huskily as he had reached Ianto, and cornered him against the bonnet of the SUV the younger man had been in the process of washing.

Feeling the soapy water coating the car's surface soak into the back of his clothes, Ianto quickly spun them around, so that now, Jack was the one pressed against the wet SUV.

“You are a nuisance, you know that,” Ianto asked softly, pressing closer against Jack while putting his hands onto the Captain's hips. “Some people try to work.”

“I don't.” Jack threw him a smug grin.

“Yeah, I noticed,” Ianto chuckled sarcastically, but then leaned in to crush his lips to Jack's. Since the Captain was here – and willing – why not take advantage of it...

...

If you want to read [more](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20111131)...


	23. Lapdance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Gwen attempts a lapdance in a club. Jack shows her that he can do waaay better - much to Ianto's horror/interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to watch a twenty minute do-it-yourself lapdance video for this. A very enlightening topic once again, learning never stops^^

With growing horror, Ianto watched what was happening right in front of his eyes. He barely refrained from covering his eyes with his hands like a child since that would be, well, childish. Therefore though, he had to watch Gwen embarrass herself thoroughly.

It had all started completely harmless. The team had decided, because it was New Years Eve, to go out together, Rift be damned for once. Owen had recommended a club that was, in Ianto's opinion, just a loud and poncy (at least, the interior was nice poncy, though) strip club. Drinks had started flowing, and even Jack had strayed from his usual water, and seemed to enjoy himself.

That had been at eight in the evening. Now, it was way past eleven, and the alcohol was still flowing, and with it, inhibitions dropped, and clothes seemed to drop as well around them (at least, the team was still clothed). Ianto couldn't claim that he was completely sober, but he couldn't hold a candle to Gwen. Since Rhys obviously partied with his mates or something like that (he hadn't really listened to her wailing), she was pissed off at him, and had obviously decided to have the most amount of fun herself she could have.

And that was why Ianto had to sit here now, desperately clinging to a glass of whisky so as if it would save him from the sight of Gwen giving a lap dance first to some hapless man, then moving along to the drunk who had taunted her into starting all this, and finally, she landed in Owen's lap (at least, they were both on familiar territory there, Ianto thought waspishly, and thank God, it hadn't been him who had become her next victim). He hoped she stopped at Owen. He really didn't care if they landed in bed again, the main point here was that Ianto was safe from her.

He was suddenly startled from his horrified observation by Jack's raised voice somewhere to the left of him.

“Oi, Gwen, come on!” Jack shouted mockingly over the music. 

Obviously, Jack was way more plastered than Ianto had thought.

“You call that a lap dance?!” the Captain challenged Ianto's fellow Welshwoman. 

Oh please, don't encourage her, Ianto prayed.

“I can do way better than that!” the Captain declared haughtily when Gwen, after needing a moment to understand that Jack was talking to – well, shouting at – her, threw him an affronted look over her shoulder.

Ianto nodded mechanically, automatically agreeing with Jack since the Captain couldn't be anything else but the best at... things. Right... What?!

Wide-eyed, he looked up at Jack when he turned the meaning of Jack's words over in his head. The immortal caught Ianto's eye, a wide grin spreading over his handsome face, and then he winked at Ianto. Emptying his glass, he sauntered over to Ianto who clung even more tightly to his.

The younger man stared up at his lover with a dark sense of foreboding, but he could neither move one muscle nor form a coherent sentence since the sight of Jack advancing on him like a prowling tiger, his hips swinging to the primitive beat of the music, and burning desire and drunk madness shining in his eyes, did things to Ianto's body that weren't very convenient in public.

He swallowed heavily, and his eyes strayed to Jack's hands that where wandering over his hips and thighs and chest in a sensual way while he advanced on Ianto.

Stopping between Ianto's splayed thighs, the younger man only being able to stare up dumbfoundedly at the Captain, Jack slowly started to move. The music around them was slow and dark and heavy, almost as if made to accompany Jack as his whole body swayed and undulated sinfully in front of Ianto, his hands slowly popping open button after button on his shirt.

Ianto had to swallow again when Jack peeled the shirt from his shoulders, just dropping it to the floor. Jack suddenly turned around, his hips still swaying, so that now, Ianto had the perfect view of the man's even more perfect ass. The Captain dragged his white T-shirt up his upper body that was writhing like a snail. More and more bronze skin came into view until finally, Ianto could drink in the enticing picture of a immaculate, muscled back.

He sucked in a shocked breath when Jack suddenly dropped down onto Ianto's lap, back to chest, his thighs splayed over Ianto's in an obscene stretch. Hastily, Ianto looked around, sure that they would be thrown out any minute now, but he relaxed again, when he saw that, apart from the growing interested audience they were drawing (not surprisingly there, who could – man or woman – resist the sight of Jack Harkness moving like sin incarnate and half-naked by now), there were a few other people doing the same, including Gwen (who had stopped though by now, perched on Owen's lap, and was staring at Jack with wide eyes, almost drooling in the figurative sense). The clear yearning envy in her eyes suddenly relaxed Ianto completely, and a smug sense of possession rushed through him when he realised that, contrary to the other men,  _he_ was allowed to touch the creature writhing in his lap since Jack wasn't one of the professional dancers working here where touching was a no-go, but he was Ianto's alone. 

And touch he did.

When Jack ground his ass into Ianto's crotch, the younger man answered him with a little thrust up of his hips, and at the same time, Jack bend over backwards, leaning back so that he could rest his shoulders against Ianto's chest, and lay his head back onto Ianto's shoulder. As if on their own accord, Ianto's hands came up and around Jack so that he could caress Jack's naked stomach and chest, toying with his nipples for a few moments that elicited a rumbling moan from Jack that echoed directly into Ianto's left ear where Jack's lips were only a few centimetres away from his ear. Grinding down even more with undulating moves, all of a sudden, Jack slipped from Ianto's lap onto the floor. He got down on all fours, once more hollowing his back so that his ass stuck out enticingly while he looked over his shoulder at Ianto wantonly.

Spellbound, all he could do was return that smouldering gaze with the same arousal he felt himself.

Moving to the music again, Jack came slowly to his feet, his upper body last so that again, his ass was on display beautifully.

Turning around in a writhing move, Jack stood before Ianto again, moving his body to the music.

All of a sudden, Jack dropped down into a squat, his legs splayed, and then came up with a body roll, a move, his sister had once told Ianto – if he wanted to know or not – was called a slut drop. Basically, he'd thought that, well, slutty, but watching Jack executing this move right in front of him, it just looked unbearably hot.

Leaning forward, jack placed his hands onto Ianto's thighs briefly caressing the insides before he rolled his whole body forward onto Ianto's lap, straddling him again, but this time facing him. Putting his hands firmly onto Ianto's shoulder blades for leverage, he pushed his pelvis forward into Ianto's crushing his hardness into the younger man's. With a cheeky wink at his lover, Jack bend his upper body backwards, throwing his head into his neck so that his chest was pushed forward, almost begging Ianto to bend forward, and take one of his nipples into his mouth. He didn't, but he let his hands wander over Jack's chest again before letting them come to rest at Jack's sides. Coming back up again, Jack rolled his shoulder blades in a fluid, elegant motion. Now, it were Jack's hands that started exploring Ianto's chest in earnest for a few moments while Ianto's hands rested on Jack's hips, his fingers digging into the flesh there to keep them where they were lest they got a mind of their own and started groping Jack in public (he was sure Jack wouldn't have minded though).

Time seemed to slow down all of a sudden, and Ianto got the feeling that they were in their own private bubble. Even the music seemed to fade away when Jack looked him deep in the eye, and suddenly leaned forward. Ianto raised his chin to meet him the last few centimetres. Their open mouths met only briefly, with Jack playfully dipping his tongue into Ianto's mouth before he pulled back again all of a sudden.

With a smug grin on his face, Jack drew back, and under cat-calls and loud applause elegantly clambered from Ianto's lap in a fluid motion, briefly looking over his shoulder at Gwen with a “and that's how you do it”-expression. Holding out his hand to Ianto, he pulled the younger man to his feet and against his side, Ianto, for once, not really caring that they were both clearly aroused in front of an audience, so drunk was he on Jack's presence and performance.

Loud giggling suddenly sobered him up a bit, and Ianto stared at a group of women – clearly here for hen night – that came staggering over drunkenly, and started pawing Jack, and even tried to drag him over to their group of tables clearly for a repeat performance of his dancing skills. Ianto glared at them, bristling like a cat, and barely refrained from wrapping his arms around Jack and snatching him back.

Chuckling when he heard Ianto's deep growling, Jack laughed good-naturedly at the women, throwing an arm around Ianto's shoulders. “Sorry, ladies. I'm taken.”

And with that, Jack leaned over to Ianto, and drew him into a filthy kiss that seemed to last forever under the suggestive whooping and cat-calling of the women watching them.

“Happy New Year, Ianto,” he whispered against the younger man's lips when he drew back again.

“Happy New Year,” Ianto panted back, and smiled before delving into another kiss to ring in the New Year even more properly.

**End**


	24. Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A case leaves the team a right mess, and Jack plans to clean Ianto up.

“Get down!” Jack screamed, and ran away from the warehouse after his team who took cover behind some rusty barrels lying abandoned in front of the warehouse.

In the next second, the building exploded.

A gooey mass started to fall from the sky in thick blobs, drenching everything in a radius of one metre where they splashed to the ground and exploded like water bombs.

The team let out various disgusted shrieks as they were hit by the sticky mass.

“That's not acceptable, Jack!” A flustered Gwen cried over the roaring of the flames that were devouring the warehouse.

“Why,” the Captain grinned. “We stopped them, didn't we.”

“But at what cost,” Ianto sighed, and looked down at his ruined suit in dismay.

“I can think of worse,” Jack chuckled, and suddenly leaned over to lick a trail over Ianto's cheek. “Hm, cherry.” He smacked his lips appreciatively.

Ianto bristled, and slapped at Jack in irritation. “Count on you to enjoy the outcome of this case.”

The Captain shrugged. Of course he enjoyed the outcome. The sight of his whole team covered in melted jelly babies was hilarious. And the sight of Ianto covered in melted jelly babies was incredibly enticing to top it off. A whole lot of possibilities flashed before his inner eye. Maybe he should thank the smuggling ring they had tried to stop for their fabulous idea to hide the smuggled alien artefacts in crates of jelly babies which had now blown up with the warehouse.

“We'll never get this stuff off,” Tosh moaned, and futilely tried to scrape said stuff out of some strands of black hair. 

Jack met Ianto's eyes. “Oh, I can think of a way.” And once more, he leaned over to lick Ianto. The younger man wasn't fast enough to avoid his boss's advances. “You taste delicious,” Jack grinned with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Owen started to gag theatrically while Gwen and Tosh shook their heads fondly. Ianto just rolled his eyes.

When Jack opened his mouth to, undoubtedly, spew forth even more inappropriate innuendo, Ianto reached out to grasp the lapels of Jack's coat (Oh God! The coat! How would he ever get that clean again?!), and pulled him into a forceful kiss.

That shut the Captain up for a little while. His colleagues as well.

Eventually, Ianto pulled back, a little, devious smile on his face, and he slowly licked his lips. “You not only smell good, you taste good as well,” he smirked.

“As if you hadn't known that before.” Jack returned the devious grin with one of his own.

“Oh God, I'm outta here!” Owen moaned, and struggled to his feet.

“Nobody gets into the SUV like that!” Ianto suddenly cried, throwing every one of his team colleagues a withering, warning glare.

“And what do you propose?!” Owen scoffed mockingly. “Walk?!”

“Yes.” Ianto calmly climbed to his feet. “It's not that far.”

“Come on,” Gwen said. “I think he's right. We'll never get the SUV clean again.”

She expertly ignored Ianto's grumbled “Who says anything about  _we_ ?!”

“My flat's not far. We can walk there, and all at least take a shower.”

Jack's suggestive “Together?” was drowned out by Owen's “Oh great, then I get to wear the Welsh stallion's clothes!”

Jack and Ianto had to hold back a snicker while Gwen puffed up her cheeks, coming to Rhys' defence at the top of her lungs.

“Ah, you do that,” Ianto suddenly made himself heard over her ranting. “Jack and I'll go back to mine. It's not far either.” And he pointed in the opposite direction of where Gwen's flat lay. “I'll pick up the SUV later.”

“Oh, okay,” Gwen nodded, a little thrown mid-rant.

“No, don't tell me!” Owen now got going, and started to march off at a brisk pace. “I don't wanna know what you two'll get up there!”

Shrugging apologetically, Tosh followed the irritated doctor, and after a contemplative look from Gwen, she followed her colleagues.

“Ianto?” Jack drawled, an unmistakable leer in his voice. “Do you have any plans you wanna share with me?”

Innocently, Ianto looked at Jack from the corner of his eye. “No, Sir,” he answered politely. “Just being efficient.”

“I love when you're being efficient,” Jack grinned.

Not long after, the two men had made it back to Ianto's flat, glad to be off the streets since the strange looks they had earned because of the sight they presented had become more and more frequent the last few blocks.

As soon as the door had shut behind them, Jack pulled Ianto into a demanding kiss.

For a moment, the younger man indulged himself, but then, he shoved Jack back forcefully. “Shower, now.”

Jack pouted. “But I wanted to lick it off you.”

“I see. You were the sort of kid to beg to be allowed to lick out the pastry bowl.” Ianto snorted, smirking fondly.

Jack shrugged with an impish grin. “Now you know where my oral fixation comes from. But seriously...”

Ianto looked at him long and hard. And the longer he looked at Jack, the more enticing possibilities danced in front of his inner eye. “All right,” he finally relented. “Clothes in the shower, and you will change the sheets.”

Beaming, Jack gave a crisp salute. “Yes, Sir!”

And off he went.

Slowly, Ianto followed Jack, pulling off sticky clothes with a disgusted look on his face. The gelatine was starting to harden, and seep through every layer of clothing. It was even more uncomfortable than dried come...

Jack had already dropped his soiled clothes in the shower cubicle, and since Ianto didn't seem to be fast enough for his taste, he grasped the younger man's wrist as soon as Ianto set foot into the bathroom, and went to generously help his lover by tearing the suit from his body.

Grinning at Jack's eagerness, Ianto let himself be manhandled, and then dragged into the bedroom. Jack pulled off the blanket, and then pushed him down onto the mattress. He pounced on Ianto who relaxed back, keenly curious about what Jack would do.

Jack regarded him thoughtfully for a moment, taking in all the sticky places on Ianto's body that either shone reddish or slightly greenish in the light, depending on which flavour of jelly baby had hit Ianto.

Grinning manically all of a sudden, Jack settled down between Ianto's legs, and bend over. He started at his left knee that was blotched with a sheen of green jelly. Ianto twitched as Jack's warm tongue lapped at the stickiness, and proceeded to clean him thoroughly.

“Hm,” Jack licked his lips, and looked up with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Woodruff.” Then, he bend down back to his task. Jack didn't stop his ministrations on Ianto's body when he switched to the next sticky place. His tongue never left Ianto's body as it playfully teased over his skin, raising goosebumps on the way until Jack settled on the next spot that was at the top of Ianto's thigh, way more closer to the one place Ianto wanted Jack's tongue.

But after Jack had lapped and sucked on that spot a while, he drew a wet line further up Ianto's body, simply bypassing Ianto's crotch.

“Wha– Jack!” Propping himself up on his elbows, Ianto glared at Jack to force him back down to take care of the most urgent business. 

“No,” Jack shook his head decidedly, giving a mock-apologetic sigh as he regarded Ianto's cock begging for attention. “You weren't hit there at all.” 

“Thank God,” Ianto muttered, and didn't even want to imagine being hit in the crotch by a huge melted blob of jelly babies. 

Jack nodded sympathetically. “Yeah, but therefore, there's nothing there for me to clean. Nothing to taste. Sorry.”

Cursing under his breath, Ianto dropped back onto the mattress in frustration. “I'll give you something to taste,” came the growled reply, but he resigned himself to his fate for the moment.

“Not yet, no,” Jack grinned, and lowered his head again. This time, he focused in on Ianto's left side that was coated in a cherry-red layer. Jack licked a broad stripe along Ianto's flank. 

“No, Jack! No!”

Slightly startled, Jack looked up at the sudden outburst, and saw Ianto biting his knuckles to hold in the giggles. A naughty grin spread over Jack's face when he realised what was the matter.

“Ticklish, huh?”

Ianto nodded shakily, even if very reluctant.

“Well, then...”

And Jack dove back down to reinforce his attack on Ianto's flanks, the jelly baby-coating forgotten for the moment as he switched to the other side that was still clean. The younger man's whole body shuddered with suppressed laughter and giggles, and Jack reached up to pull Ianto's hand from his mouth. 

“I want to hear you,” he breathed against Ianto's skin, the sensation of hot breath against wet skin causing another full body shudder. “All of you.”

Ianto growl-grunted at that in response, but kept his hand away from his mouth obediently. With a satisfied grin, Jack bend down again to attack Ianto's side with his tongue. This time, Ianto didn't hold back, although he really tried not to sound too much like a giggling school girl when Jack worked over his ticklish spots. 

Eventually deciding to give Ianto some rest, Jack switched places, and dragged his tongue further up, teasingly lapping his way to Ianto's stomach.

Jack once more stopped when Ianto's fingers buried in his hair, halting him. Questioningly, he looked up to meet Ianto's eyes, but the younger man had averted his gaze. “Don't... just...” He wrapped an arm around his middle, hiding, and a faint blush spread over his cheeks. “I don't want you to lick me there,” he mumbled. “I don't want you to notice how fat I'm starting to become.”

Jack stared at the younger man open-mouthed for close to a minute. Then he burst out an incredulous, “Are you daft!” which made Ianto flinch against his will.

Wide-eyed, Jack scrambled up from his position between Ianto's legs, and straddled his waist. His hands flew to cup Ianto's face so the younger man was forced to look him in the eye. “You are not fat,” he stated in a firm, furious voice. “Who told you that? Owen?! Oh, I'll...”

“No,” Ianto waved him off. “Not him. At least not in so many words.” He cringed. “But it's obvious, isn't it.” 

“That's rubbish,” Jack stated, and pressed a hard, passionate kiss onto Ianto's lips. At the same time, his hands let go of Ianto's face, instead he placed them on to Ianto's stomach. The younger man flinched again, and tried to squirm out of his grip.

“Only because you aren't as skinny as you were when we met – when you were under enormous stress at the time, I'd like to add – doesn't mean you become  _ fat _ !” Jack's fingers firmly dug in, massaging the, yeah, still slightly softer than before flesh. He glared at Ianto. “You look gorgeous. And you're perfect as you are.” 

Ianto opened his mouth to protest.

“And I never, do you hear me, never want to hear anything about this again, understood?!”

Ianto held Jack's pointed stare for a moment, before he gave in with a nod and a sigh. 

Jack gave a curt nod in return. “Then that's settled.” And with that, he shuffled back down Ianto's body, and once more put his tongue to good use, licking and lapping at Ianto's skin even if that part of him was jelly-free, 

Ianto couldn't help himself, his head fell back into the pillow, and a groan slipped past his lips. He still wasn't completely convinced, but the way Jack paid so much attention to his middle made him forget his self-consciousness rather quickly again. Maybe Jack was right, and he was behaving stupid and girly...

Instead of down – which really, really would have Ianto made feel better about himself for good right that moment –, Jack made his way up his chest to latch onto first one, then the other nipple. Okay, that was all right with Ianto as well...

Feeling as if he was short of exploding by now, his whole body one tingling plane where Jack's tongue rasped over his skin seemingly all at the same time, he ground his hips up, rubbing his leaking cock against Jack's ass that conveniently hovered right above his crotch. 

Jack's ministrations faltered for a moment, and he breathed a groan against Ianto's chest, but he caught himself again quickly. “Not yet,” he breathed against Ianto's right nipple which caused a full body-shudder in the young man. Whining low in his throat, Ianto's hands flew to Jack's head, his fingers burying in the brunette hair, and he tried to shove Jack down to where he wanted his mouth. He felt the Captain's grin against his skin, and finally, finally, Jack dragged the tip of his tongue down Ianto's upper body until he reached his crotch. He lost no time going down on his goal there that begged for attention. Jack wrapped one hand around the base of Ianto's cock, and licked a broad stripe from bottom to tip before he closed his lips around the head to suck at the tip like a lollipop. Ianto groaned loudly, and arched his hips off the bed, desperately trying to push his aching cock deeper into Jack's mouth, but the Captain would have none of it, still only sucking and licking at the head of Ianto's cock. As Ianto glanced down, his heart almost stopped right then and there at the obscene sight of Jack working his cock. Although the sight wasn't new to him, it managed to take his breath away every single time anew. The only thing that looked even hotter than Jack sucking his cock like it was the most delicious popsicle was when... yep... that. Ianto cried out brokenly when Jack finally decided to take him deeper. Jack lowered his mouth all the way down until his lips met his fingers that were still wrapped around the base of the shaft, holding still for a moment to enjoy the feeling of his lover's hot, hard length in his throat. Taking in a deep breath through his nose, Jack swallowed, earning himself a growling shout for his efforts. Ianto's hands flew into Jack's hair again, and held tight. 

“Jack,” he rasped, carding his fingers through Jack's hair. “Please...”

Jack didn't really know what exactly Ianto was begging for, but he could make a good guess. Letting the length slide from his mouth with a noisy slurp, he grinned up at Ianto, winked, and then dove back down while at the same time gently fondling Ianto's balls.

Trembling, Ianto let go of Jack's head, and instead propped himself up on his elbows so that he wouldn't miss even one second of the picture of debauchedness Jack presented as he went down on him. The muscles of his thighs tensed as he had to forcibly hold them still so as not to thrust into Jack's mouth when he saw the head of his cock bump the inside of Jack's right cheek, bulging it so as if Jack, like usual, stuffed his face with too much food like a hamster. He suddenly wished they could switch places, with Jack on his back and Ianto kneeling above him, thrusting down his throat – a memory of the one time they had down that flared up in his mind vividly; he'd never been so deep inside Jack's mouth like that night, and as he'd reached down to Jack's neck, he could feel his cock through the skin and muscles of Jack's throat.... Involuntarily, another groan was ripped from him, and he jerked his hips up instinctively. 

As if reading Ianto's mind, Jack suddenly took him deeper into his mouth, and once again, the head of Ianto's cock bumped against the soft tissue of Jack's throat. Jack swallowed around him once, twice, three times, and all of a sudden, Ianto's whole body jerked. With a strangled shout, he climaxed violently. For a last time, Jack swallowed around him to drink in everything Ianto had to offer before he let his twitching cock slip from between his lips gently.

Panting, Ianto fell back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling glassy-eyed as he tried to catch his breath. 

With a satisfied smirk, Jack crawled up Ianto's body, and took his mouth in a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue between Ianto's lips to coax his lazy tongue into a passionate duel. A deep groan rumbled in Ianto's throat as the combined taste of Jack, his own come and multi-flavoured jelly hit his taste buds. He sucked on Jack's tongue for a moment before he had to pull back to take in deep, necessary gulps of breath. Dazedly, he realised Jack was still hard, his erection pressing against Ianto's hip. He reached down with a sluggish hand to wrap clumsy fingers around Jack's length. 

“Come up here,” Ianto breathed after he had stroked Jack a few times. “'M too lazy for anythin' else.”

Complying only too gladly, Jack scrambled to his knees, and straddled Ianto's chest. He gripped the base of his shaft to guide it between Ianto's waiting lips. He groaned when tight, wet warmth enveloped him. 

Ianto's hands flew to Jack's hips to steady his lover while he worked lips, tongue, and teeth on Jack's cock. It didn't take long before Jack's whole, sinfully writhing body froze above Ianto, his head thrown back in ecstasy as warm liquid shot from Jack's shaft down Ianto's throat. A throaty groan accompanied Jack's climax, and Ianto drank the noise in as greedily as he did Jack's come.

He enjoyed the sight above him for a few more seconds, then he let Jack's spend member slip from his mouth, and still sluggish himself, helped his lover plop down beside him. 

Jack laid on his back next to Ianto for a few moments, just catching his breath with Ianto watching him. But at some point, the Captain roused himself, and turned onto his side, his head propped up on one elbow. He looked long and hard at Ianto, contemplatively.

“There are a few spots on me as well that need to be cleaned,” he said eventually, and winked.

Eyeing Jack closely in turn, Ianto indeed noticed one or two glistening spots of red and green. It wasn't much, the brunt of the explosion had probably been taken by the poor coat instead of Jack's body directly. And he'd thought the rest of the mess would have been smeared on his sheets by now instead of still sticking to Jack's body. But oh well...

Taking in a deep breath, Ianto returned Jack's challenging grin, feeling recuperated all of a sudden again.

“Turn over,” he smirked.

** End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that happy with the second half of the story, I just couldn't find the right spirit since I'm so busy with finishing all the kinktober stories as well as being sick at the moment. Bear with me here; I hope you like it nonetheless.  
The first half though I'm very happy with since the idea of exploding jellybabies stuck with me for ages now (curiously, when I drove by a Haribo factory here in Germany, my first thought was "what a mess if that would explode", and born was this idea), but I never found the right story to incorporate it. Now that I did, that's great. The idea was too good to let pass.


	25. Sensual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a difficult death, Ianto wants to make Jack feel better.

It had been a long, hard forty-eight hours for all of them. The seemingly endless search and chase for a murdering alien had kept them on their toes almost non-stop with no chance of sleep, and barely the time for a few bites to eat. But most of all, this case had taken its toll on Jack. When they'd finally confronted their murderer, a brutal fight had ensued which had ended with a dead alien and a dead Captain. Bone-weary already, Jack was now short of collapsing where he stood. He moved like an old man as Ianto helped him down into his bunk after the others had dragged themselves home. Panting softly himself with exertion, Ianto swiftly started stripping Jack off his wrinkled clothes. The Captain groaned softly with each move he had to make, lifting his aching limbs this and that way until he was finally naked.

“Under the covers with you,” Ianto ordered softly, and gently pushed Jack in the direction of his bed. 

He contemplated the immortal for a moment as he crawled between the sheets, his head reeling as he thought of a way to make Jack feel better, to help him relax his aching body. The best would be for Jack to soak in a hot bath, but they hadn't a bathtub in the Hub, and they were both way too tired to drive the short way over to Ianto's flat. So, Ianto would have make do with what he found here. But he was optimistic. He'd always been good at working with the few options he had.

A determined frown creasing his brow, and his own exhaustion suddenly all but vanishing in the face of a new task, Ianto stripped his own clothes off, and went into the small en suite.

After finding what he had been after, he returned into the bedroom, and sat down next to Jack who had plopped down onto his stomach. A tired eye opened, and regarded Ianto.

“Hey,” Jack smiled, his voice muffled since half his face was buried in the pillow. He reached out a tired hand for Ianto.

For a moment, the younger man gripped Jack's hand, and squeezed encouragingly. “I'll make you feel better,” he promised, and, after pushing down the duvet, swiftly straddled Jack's lower back.

“Can't wait,” was the soft answer, and Ianto could hear the leer in Jack's voice. But it missed its normal fire, instead Jack's voice was just tinged with the soul-deep exhaustion that permeated Jack's whole being. 

Uncapping the bottle of massage oil he had retrieved from the bathroom, Ianto poured a good portion into his hands, rubbing them together to warm the cool oil. He placed his hands onto Jack's shoulders, the muscles there impossibly tense.

Jack groaned long and obscenely when Ianto started kneading his shoulders with slow, firm strokes. Gradually, Ianto felt Jack's whole body relax under him the longer he worked his shoulders. When he deemed the tight muscles loose enough, he shuffled a little lower until he straddled Jack's thighs. This way, he had access to the rest of Jack's back. Pouring more oil into his hands, Ianto stroked them down Jack's spine and then his sides, his movements tantalisingly slow. He pressed and dug his fingers firmly in Jack's flanks, and then ran them down to the Captain's hips. More soft groans were Jack's only reaction to Ianto's ministrations, and so, the younger man wanted to see if he could draw more extreme reactions from his lover.

Gripping a firm cheek in each hand, Ianto squeezed tight for a moment, his nails leaving crescent marks in the tanned flesh of Jack's backside. A slight jerk and a hitched breath were Jack's reactions this time. Better. But Ianto wanted more.

For a few long minutes, he kneaded the firm ass under his hands, his hooded eyes being fixed to what his hands were doing in utter fascination. The sight send arousal through his whole body, and he had to withstand the urge to touch himself – which wasn't that difficult since it would have meant taking his hands off Jack.

His oil-slippery fingers wandered between Jack's cheeks, and brushed over the firmly closed ring of muscle. The furled skin twitched when he touched it, almost as if begging him to force his fingers past the barrier he encountered. But he didn't. He teasingly flicked his fingers over Jack's entrance, only dipping one digit inside now and again. Jack's hips jerked, and he pushed back as he tried to impale himself on Ianto's finger.

“Not yet,” the younger man commanded harshly, and his other hand flew to the small of Jack's back, holding him pressed into the mattress. 

Taking his hands away, even if it was hard, and Jack moaned at the loss of touch pitifully, Ianto shuffled further down until he could comfortably reach Jack's thighs. He massaged Jack's strong thighs for a few minutes before he started all over again at Jack's shoulders.

A frustrated, muffled groan was Jack's comment to what Ianto was doing.

When Ianto once more reached Jack's ass, he couldn't reign himself in any more. Dripping oil right into Jack's cleft, he pushed first one, then very soon a second finger into him.

Jack's hips rolled slightly as he tried to fuck himself on Ianto's fingers, his tiredness definitely gone for the moment as active interest in what Ianto was doing seemed to flare up.

He enjoyed stretching Jack for a few long minutes, revelling in the feel of warm, tight walls clinging to his fingers, trying to suck them in deeper, but eventually, the feeling became too much; there was another part of his body that he wanted to be gripped by the tight furnace around his fingers.

Pulling out, Ianto quickly stroked oily hands up and down his cock firmly, and then spread his knees a little more. Bracing himself left and right from Jack, he rubbed his cock a few times between Jack's cheeks, earning himself a growled, whiny “Tease!”, and a wriggle of those enticing buttocks beneath him.

He pushed in. Both men groaned long and low as Ianto slipped into Jack's eager body. The immortal was so relaxed by now that he welcomed the shaft forcing him open easily.

Shuddering as he tried to adjust for a moment to the tight heat gripping him, Ianto then lowered himself so that he came to lie on Jack's back. The oil covering Jack caused him to slip and slide over Jack's back, smearing Ianto's chest with the stuff, and this full-body slide felt surprisingly good. It definitely aided the small rocking motions of his hips as he ground down into Jack.

In this position, the only thing he could do was roll and grind his hips down into Jack's ass, but for the moment, this lazy fucking was enough. Ianto felt himself relaxing despite the arousal washing through him. If Jack's mewling sounds underneath him were anything to go by, the immortal was enjoying himself as much as Ianto did.

Eventually though, Jack started pushing back more forcefully, more demanding, and when he clenched around Ianto's erection, the younger man's whole body lit up. Need spiralled through him, and he suddenly needed more. His hands firmly on Jack's hips, he got onto all fours, and then sat back. They both moaned as he slid out of Jack for the moment. Strong hands reached under Jack's arms to help haul himself upwards so that Jack was suddenly straddling Ianto's lap, Jack's oil-slick back firmly pressed against Ianto's chest. His cock slipped back in almost all of its own into the stretched hole, and in this position, he was able to slide into Jack so deep as he seldom did. Both men shuddered at the intimate connection that almost stole their breaths away.

Peppering Jack's neck with kisses that ended with him drawing Jack's face around for a wet, filthy, open-mouthed kiss, Ianto held them both still for a minute before he started lazily rolling up his hips. Jack moaned into Ianto's mouth, and he pushed down, meeting Ianto's sensual thrusts.

Another throaty groan forced itself past Jack's lips, and he leaned back against Ianto's chest, his head resting back on Ianto's shoulder which gave the younger man perfect access to to bite and suck at Jack's arched neck. Even if he knew that any hickey would disappear in just a few hours again, Ianto nonetheless loved marking Jack, liking the thought that the marking went deeper than what was visible.

“Harder, Ianto,” Jack rasped, and his hands, up until now held uselessly by his side, flew back to grasp for leverage on Ianto's hips. He raised himself only to drop down again forcefully, riding Ianto's lap just a few times so that his lover would get the hint since they both knew that Jack was much too tired to hold up this strain on his body for long otherwise. 

Wrapping his arms around Jack, toying with his nipples absent-mindedly, while pressing his nose into the crook of Jack's shoulder, Ianto indeed picked up depth and force of his thrusts until every push upward caused his cock to jam against Jack's prostate, chasing after the ultimate goal to make both of them completely relaxed. Groaning and growling, the Captain hung in Ianto's arms like a rag doll, and his fingers clawed deeply into the flesh of Ianto's hips as he held on for dear life.

Ecstasy started slowly crawling through Ianto's veins, and he felt a familiar tingling spreading from his cock. For one last time, he slammed his hips up, hitting Jack's prostate full force if Jack's choked scream was anything to go by, and his whole body stiffened. He panted into Jack's neck heavily as his hips jerked and stuttered as he came deep inside Jack's body. With his last coherent thought, his right hand flew to Jack's cock to stroke him to orgasm as well even if he was convinced that Jack – as was often the case – wouldn't need any manual stimulation to make him climax. Hot cream dripped over his hand as Jack's member twitched in his fist, another hoarse scream rang in Ianto's ear, and then the older man slumped in his arms.

Carefully, his sluggish arms trembling now with exhaustion and satisfaction, Ianto lowered them both to the mattress. He held Jack firmly pressed against his chest, not really caring for once about the massage oil sweat that smeared both their bodies. And, for as long as he could, he held his softening cock deeply lodged inside Jack's passage instead.

“Sleep,” Ianto whispered, and pressed a kiss behind Jack's ear. But the words were wasted on Jack since the immortal had already succumbed to sleep, relaxed, warm, and heavy in Ianto's arms – exactly what he had attempted. 

With some awkward rearranging that thankfully didn't wake up Jack, Ianto pulled the sheets over them both, and, smiling, his own heavy eyes slid shut in well-deserved slumber.

**End**


	26. Under the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto joins Jack unser the shower for a bit of fun.

Ianto finished putting away the leftovers of dinner, and then decided to investigate where Jack had got to in the meantime. Stepping into the hallway, Ianto heard the unmistakable rush of water. Intrigued, Ianto's feet took him in the direction of the bathroom as if on autopilot, the image of a naked, wet Jack burned into his mind alluringly. 

Jack hadn't closed the door on purpose, so Ianto had no problems slipping into the steam-filled room unnoticed.

His sharp gaze was immediately drawn to the shower cubicle at the other end of the room where an incredible sight was presented to his hungry eyes. Inside the glass cubicle stood Jack Harkness, his naked, toned body glistening with clear water caressing every inch of him, immediately making Ianto jealous of the frigging water since it wasn't he himself caressing Jack's body. His stance was completely relaxed, his head thrown back, his eyes closed as refreshing water sprayed into his face. Lazily, Jack raised his hands, and sensually carded his fingers through his hair, brushing back his fringe hanging into his forehead.

Ianto had to swallow heavily.

Even taking an innocent shower, the bastard looked unbelievably hot.

Suddenly, Jack opened his eyes, water dripping from his dark blond lashes, to look directly at Ianto.

A challenging, smug smirk splayed out on his sinful lips.

Damn. So, the shower hadn't been as innocent as Ianto had thought. The bastard had known perfectly well that he had an audience.

“Could I tempt you to a shower maybe?” Jack chuckled. “It's really refreshing.”

Grumbling something under his breath, Ianto started to strip, and carelessly dropped his suit onto the closed toilet lid.

Jack chuckled infuriatingly at Ianto's uncharacteristic display of messiness, born of impatience, but nonetheless eagerly made room for the younger man as he joined him in the shower that was just big enough to hold two grown men comfortably.

Ianto sighed in relief as lukewarm water hit him, refreshing his exhausted body that, after a day of chasing after aliens in the uncharacteristically hot Cardiff sun, had seen its last shower this morning. His sigh got slightly louder when strong arms wrapped around his middle from behind, pulling him flush against a naked, slippery body. He already felt Jack's awakening cock twitch against his buttocks with interest, and a frisson of lust shot through his own body. It had been a few days since they'd last found the time to be together, the Rift being a very effective cock-blocker. So, it was no surprise now that he desired his... the other man as well. Desperately so.

Jack rubbed his cock against his ass for a few moments while playing with Ianto's front until, eventually, he spun his dizzy lover around to face him. Dazedly, Ianto looked into Jack's eyes, and he needed a moment to realise that Jack wasn't pressed against his back any more but now his front.

The Captain pressed his hips forward, grinding their erections tightly together. Sighing happily, Ianto leaned forward to kiss Jack.

While their mouths battled for dominance of the kiss, each man had placed demanding hands onto the other's ass, kneading firm mounds of flesh with greedy fingers while pulling each other flush together. Rubbing against each other while still kissing, Jack eventually took his hands, or at least, one hand, from Ianto's cheeks, and slipped it between their stomachs to close his fingers firmly around them both. Ianto moaned loudly into his mouth when Jack gripped their cocks, and he delivered an eager, jerky thrust. Getting the hint, Jack started massaging their cocks, rubbing them firmly against each other in the tight circle of his fist.

All too soon, both felt the familiar pull and tightening of orgasm rush through them. They stiffened and shuddered in each others arms as milky-white fluid splashed against their stomachs. The warm water of the shower immediately washed their spent essence away, together with all the tension of the last few days that bled out of both lovers with their climax.

Slumping slightly against Jack, Ianto contentedly wrapped his arms around the Captain, burying his face in the crook of Jack's neck.

“Let's relax a bit, okay,” Jack mumbled, his lips pressed against the wet skin of Ianto's shoulder.

“I am relaxed,” the younger man replied sluggishly which earned him a laugh and a playful slap onto his ass.

“In bed,” Jack corrected.

Ianto groaned. “Only if you promise to behave. I'm not up to anything more at the moment.”

“Can't promise you that,” Jack shrugged, “but if you don't trust me on that, you're welcome to simply spend the night in here. I, for my part, am going to bed.”

“Idiot,” Ianto pouted, and drew back only to swat at Jack's arm.

Grinning brightly, the Captain turned off the water, and led his lover from the shower.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a slightly altered scene (so that it could be a stand-alone) of my story The Golden Age-Aftermath. You can ready the whole story [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417780)


	27. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ianto's first time with Jack - with a man in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, this story isn't canon-compliant with the Big Finish Audio "Broken", but so what.  
Second, today's prompt originally was Pet Play. But after some research, I realised that this really isn't my cup of tea, so I changed the prompt to Teasing.

Oh God, he'd kissed him!

Or Jack had kissed him, whatever.

In any way, they had kissed.

This morning. It was Ianto's fourth day back after his suspension, and suddenly, everything had become too much. Being back here where nothing bore witness any more to the rampage Lisa had been on except when Ianto closed his eyes, having to deal with his mistrustful colleagues (some more than others naturally), but above all, dealing with Jack whose worried, attentive gaze he felt on himself everywhere he went in the Hub. Jack being so caring scared and elated him at the same time.

He pulled through most days, hid himself behind his impassive mask and sarcastic comments even if Jack had pleaded with him not to hide, to talk if it became too much. And this morning, he'd reached the point where he couldn't stand any of it. This promised a really rosy future with Torchwood when he couldn't even handle one week back in the job.

But instead of shutting the others out, he had gone to Jack. One look at Ianto standing inside the doorway to his office, undecided and unsure, Jack had closed the door behind them, and they had talked.

Ianto felt better afterwards, even if he was a wreck. And before he had steeled himself for the inevitable and left the office to face his colleagues, Jack had surprised him by striding over to him, Ianto's hand already on the door handle, and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Ianto's breath had hitched when Jack's strong arms had encircled him, but then, he had buried his face in the crook of Jack's neck, clinging to the other man as he let everything go for a moment.

When he'd pulled back again after a few minutes, the two men had looked at each other, everything around them forgotten completely. And the attraction that had been there before flared up again right then and there.

The attraction had been there since that first night in the park. And boy had it been there when they caught Myfanwy. The feeling of Jack's warm, hard body underneath his and his delicious smell in his nostrils hadn't left him alone for days. Only smuggling Lisa into the Hub had finally cut this obsession short, and caring for her in the following months had put a dampener to the mutual draw to each other the two men were feeling. 

But now...

Feeling as if he would crumble to ashes if he couldn't be closer to Jack, Ianto had leaned forward. Jack had met him halfway, and their lips had touched in a gentle, careful kiss.

It was over again too soon, but on the other hand, paradoxically, the kiss seemed to last forever.

Ianto's eyelids fluttered when Jack pulled back, leaving his moist lips exposed to cool air. They tingled madly while his body felt bereft of all the warmth that Jack's touch had lightened up in him like a furnace. Instinctively, he bend forward to catch Jack's mouth with his again.

But a hand on his chest stopped him, and Ianto opened his eyes, blinking with a dazed look at Jack.

“If you want this, you come to me,” Jack had told him firmly. “This is your decision, I won't force you to anything you don't want or are not ready for.”

He'd wanted to protest, wanted to tell him that he was ready, but Jack was right. Ianto needed a little time to think things through...

His thinking through had lasted exactly eight hours.

After the others had gone home, he had lingered, eventually stalked Jack in his office, and cornered the Captain against his desk, pulling him into a demanding kiss. He surprised himself with his forcefulness, but there was something about Jack that set him aflame, all his inhibitions gone. He just  _ wanted _ . 

Giving in readily, not even asking if Ianto was sure, Jack returned the kiss, and expertly, bit by bit, slowed them both down. Ianto didn't even realise it at first, but when he did, he was grateful. These slow, deep kisses were even better than those frantic, vicious ones he'd delivered a minute ago.

Finally drawing back, Jack looked him deeply in the eye. “Come with me,” he said, and reached for Ianto's hand. He led him down into his bunker, and when Ianto's feet touched the ground, his legs trembled as he spotted Jack's narrow bed down here. 

This was it. There was no mistaking for what he had come here.

He sighed in relief when Jack initiated another kiss. He felt safe kissing Jack. Jack's lips on his grounded him, his arms around Ianto held him up not only physically but mentally as well. 

As if in a daze, he felt Jack's hands all over him, teasingly puling and tugging at his clothes, and soon, Ianto was naked from the waist up. He shivered, but not from the cool air on his skin but because of Jack's hands caressing his naked chest, flicking his nipples playfully, and carding his fingers through the hair on Ianto's chest. Groaning, Ianto closed his eyes, and leaned his head back in his neck, just feeling for a moment.

His trembling hands that had hung uselessly by his sides until now, reached up to simply put his hands flat on Jack's muscled chest. The heat that met him even through Jack's shirt was enticing, and he suddenly craved skin on skin contact. Opening his eyes again, Ianto looked down on his hands resting on Jack's pecs. He sucked in his bottom lip in concentration as shaky fingers fumbled with the small buttons of Jack's shirt, his gaze focussed intently on his task. Eventually, Ianto managed to shove the shirt from Jack's shoulders, letting it drop to the floor carelessly – he didn't even know where his own clothes had ended up, and frankly, he didn't care for once in that second. 

With an enticing little smile, Jack pulled his T-shirt over his head, dropping that to the floor as well.

Ianto swallowed heavily as his wide gaze was fixed onto Jack's bare chest, and his hands itched to reach out once more, and touch naked skin for the first time.

Jack took the decision out of his hands though as he stepped forward, and pressed their naked chests flush together. 

Involuntarily, Ianto moaned as Jack's heat seemed to envelope him, and his arms came up automatically to cling to Jack for a moment. He shuddered when Jack leaned in to press soothing kisses all over Ianto's shoulder and neck while his hands fluttered over Ianto's back, the tips of his fingers grazing over Ianto's spine, and once and again, his nails. Finally, Jack reached the waistband of Ianto's trousers. Teasingly, he dipped his fingers down the back of the black dress trousers, stopping right at the beginning of the swell of Ianto's buttocks. He raked his nails over Ianto's skin, up again and out of his trousers to gently scratch at the small of Ianto's back. Then, he slipped his hands inside Ianto's trousers once more, but this time, into his underwear, too, wriggling deeper and ever deeper. 

Ianto jerked under Jack's touch, and he sucked in a sharp breath when Jack's hands suddenly closed firmly around Ianto's buttocks in the confining space of Ianto's trousers and boxers. He couldn't seem to help himself, he pushed back into Jack's grip, but in the next second, surged forward so that his groin collided with Jack's. He desperately needed some friction here, and he moaned in relief when he met an equal hardness rubbing against his own. Maybe it should have been shocking; another man's cock against his, but right now, the only thing he wanted was seeking relief. 

The hitched moan that escaped him when Jack started massaging his buttocks was swallowed by Jack's mouth. Ianto clung to Jack's naked shoulders helplessly, feeling like a rag-doll hanging in Jack's arms, unable to do anything out of his own power in the onslaught of these overwhelming sensations.

But eventually, Jack pulled back; pulled back from Ianto's mouth, and pulled back from Ianto's ass. That earned the Captain a demanding growl, and Ianto tried to chase Jack's lips, but the Captain simply drew back with a fond laugh. 

The growl transformed into a hitched breath when Jack's hands slid to Ianto's front to open his trousers. Swallowing, Ianto met Jack's smouldering eyes, and renewed lust flared in his own. His mouth bone-dry so that he had to swallow again repeatedly, his own trembling hands flew to Jack's trouser fastenings as well. He had to have him naked  _ now _ !

Impatiently, Ianto shoved and dragged Jack's trousers over his hips and down his thighs until they pooled at the Captain's knees. His feverish gaze was instantly drawn to the stone-hard erection that had sprung free. Arousal sizzled through him like electric shocks, and he felt his whole body heat up as he regarded Jack. He was big, and, although he'd never thought he would feel like that about another man's cock, beautiful. All kind of ideas flittered through his mind what he wanted to do to it, or have it do to him. 

A soft chuckle made him look up at Jack's face again. A small, smug grin played around Jack's lips, and he stepped back a little to get rid of his clothes completely, then simply standing there in all his naked glory so Ianto could look his fill.

And look he did. His greedy gaze tried to take it all in at the same time; the long legs, the strong thighs, the hairless, muscled chest, the slender waist and hips, the strong hands, and... and once more the long, thick cock and full balls underneath. 

“I want to see you, too.” 

The sudden sound of Jack's voice ripped Ianto from his contemplation. Meeting the Captain's eyes for a moment stupidly, he nodded eventually. He, too, stripped off all of his clothes, and he had to force himself to let Jack look his fill as well. But it was difficult, he had to admit, and he had to resist the urge to cover his erection with his hands – or his whole body, really. How could he compare to perfection like Jack?!

“Striking,” Jack breathed, shocking Ianto with not only the word but the awe colouring Jack's voice as well as the naked longing he saw in the blue eyes. 

Jack didn't give him little time to start questioning this strange notion for he stepped up to Ianto, and once more took his mouth in a demanding, wet kiss as he pressed their now naked bodies flush together.

Oh, it felt so good. Smooth skin rubbing and sliding over his, muscled, hot flesh pressed against his own...

Whimpering at the sensations, Ianto wrapped his arms tightly around Jack, and then let himself be walked back until his calves eventually hit the edge of Jack's narrow bed. Without breaking the kiss, Jack's strong arms lowered Ianto onto the mattress, and he immediately covered the younger man's body with his. Ianto moaned anew when Jack's body covered him like a safety-blanket. He could have continued this all night. 

His libido had other ideas though, and his cock, up until this point happy to be squashed against Jack's, demanded some more action. It almost ached. 

“Jack,” Ianto gasped as he broke the kiss, gulping in much needed breath. “Please.”

Nodding with a smile twitching at the corners of Jack's mouth, the Captain leaned over so he could reach his bedside table drawer. The tube of lube and the condom packet that plopped next to Ianto on the mattress seemed unnaturally loud and ominous in the otherwise silent room. Swallowing heavily, Ianto stared at both items.

That's it. No turning back now.

He looked up to meet Jack's eyes, and for the live of him, he couldn't hide the fear that stole into his eyes. It was one thing knowing what happened between two guys, but it was another to suddenly be in the middle of it. He'd seldom felt so helpless before, so the only thing he could do was trust in Jack to take him through this all in one piece.

Smiling gently, consolingly, Jack sat up, straddling Ianto's hips, and softly caressed his cheek. 

“It's okay,” he soothed before he bend down again to kiss Ianto for a few long minutes. 

But he didn't stop there. After he'd thoroughly plundered Ianto's mouth for a long time, he worked his way down his body, nipping, and licking, and kissing every bit of skin he could reach until Ianto felt like one tingling mess. 

The dazed feeling vanished with a vengeance when Jack suddenly swallowed his cock in one go, and Ianto screamed in surprise and arousal.

His whole body trembling, he looked down, the sight of Jack sucking at his cock almost enough to make him come on the spot. “A little warning next time,” he glared at Jack, but the Captain just turned his eyes up to him, a cheeky, self-satisfied twinkle in his eyes before he got to work on Ianto's cock again.

All too soon though, he pulled back with a wet noise, leaving Ianto whining and swearing at the loss of sensation. 

“Turn around,” Jack ordered instead, and slapped Ianto's thigh playfully. 

Grumbling, Ianto complied, and shuffled over onto his stomach, bunching Jack's pillow up and wrapping his arms around it.

It suddenly made him nervous that he couldn't see what Jack was doing, and he hoped that the Captain soon would continue what he had done to Ianto's front. 

He actually did, starting at Ianto's neck, and then, he worked his way down the younger man's body again. By the time he reached Ianto's bottom, Ianto was writhing underneath Jack, desperately trying to find some friction by rubbing against the sheets underneath. 

When Jack suddenly swallowing his cock had been a shock, Jack's tongue lapping at his hole turned his world upside-down. The scream got stuck in Ianto's throat so that only a garbled noise managed to escape, and his whole body tensed for a moment. But he quickly relaxed again when Jack licked over his entrance again. And again, and again, until Ianto was a trembling mess of arousal. He moaned into the pillow when Jack teasingly dipped his tongue into his hole over and over, mimicking the action of fucking. He couldn't help himself, he pushed his ass back so that maybe Jack would slide his tongue inside even deeper. 

The noises Ianto was making, and trying to hide in the pillow started getting louder, peppered in with a few swear words – even if he wondered how he had any strength left to even form coherent words instead of only obscene noises – when suddenly, a slick finger joined Jack's tongue in his ass. He was so relaxed by now that he didn't even tense up at the unfamiliar intrusion. To be truthful, it didn't even feel strange or invading, just... just there. 

Ianto started to feel more when Jack gently pushed a second finger into him, nipping Ianto's right buttock as a distraction. This did feel strange. It didn't hurt per se as he'd thought it would, and when Jack pushed his fingers in further, it started to feel weird-good. Every nerve ending down there seemed to tingle as Jack slowly opened Ianto up, and the younger man almost flew off the bed when Jack's fingers brushed over a spot inside him that had him seeing stars.

“Jack!” he screamed, and instinctively pushed back into Jack's fingers. 

“Gotcha,” Jack smirked, and from then on, proceeded to hit that spot a few more times, driving Ianto mad with lust. 

Minutes, or hours, or even days later – Ianto couldn't tell –, Jack slipped his fingers out again. Weakly, Ianto tried to melt into the mattress, his chest heaving as he tried to draw in much needed breath. His body felt all mushy, so as if he'd already come, a pleasant hum thrumming through him, and Ianto's brain felt as if it had turned to mush as well. The only thought that remained was the urgent need to have Jack's fingers back inside him, his tongue,  _ something _ .

Only the crackling of plastic managed to bring him back into the here and now, and, curious but also a little alarmed, Ianto looked over his shoulder. His breath caught as he watched Jack roll on the condom over his erection, then slather it with a lot of slick lube. 

Gulping, Ianto got up on his elbows, his fascinated, fearfully wide gaze hanging on Jack's cock.

He jumped when a warm hand soothingly rubber the small of his back, and his gaze flitted up to meet Jack's eyes.

“Ready?”

Jack's warm, genuine smile calmed him down somewhat, and suddenly, Ianto really was ready. He nodded.

“Okay. Just relax. And don't forget to breathe.”

Nodding again, he turned his head, and rested his forehead on the pillow underneath him, taking deep breaths to steel himself.

The mattress jostled and dipped as Jack shuffled around, and then, he felt the Captain blanket Ianto's body once more with his own, and an insistence pressure nudging against his entrance.

“Breathe,” Jack once more murmured, his own warm breath caressing Ianto's ear. Ianto shuddered, and then, he started panting quickly when Jack gently slipped the head of his cock through the ring of muscle guarding Ianto's entrance.

Ianto's pants turned into moans and whimpers as Jack slid steadily inside of him until the older man was finally all the way in. Ianto thought he couldn't breathe. He felt overwhelmed, vulnerable, and he thought he could feel every nerve in his body with frightening clarity, thought he could even feel the blood pumping through the veins on Jack's cock through the condom.

His whole body throbbed, but Ianto couldn't even tell if in pain or something else. He only felt the incredible fullness that filled him out, seemed to fill out all of his being.

Peppering his shoulder with soothing kisses, Jack gave him a few minutes to adjust. 

Ianto didn't know how Jack knew, maybe he felt it in the way Ianto didn't grip him so hard any more, but eventually, Jack breathed a soft “Ready?” into his ear.

Ianto nodded frantically since what he was feeling right now overwhelmed him. He needed to feel something familiar, the familiar rush of sex, not this strange feeling...

The furnace that was Jack's body suddenly vanished, leaving Ianto's back to the cool air of the room, when Jack sat back up again. Ianto grunted as Jack's cock shifted inside of him with the movement, and he shuddered, intense... sensations gripping him once more.

Jack's strong hands grasped his hips, and he pulled Ianto's lower body onto his lap, jostling him once more while being speared by his cock. 

Ianto's breath was taken away again when Jack finally drew back, almost completely out of him. Now, it  _ did _ hurt, much more so than the slide in actually ever had. 

“Breathe,” Jack instructed for a third time before he pushed forward, sinking back into Ianto once more. For a few minutes, he set a steady rhythm of just simply pushing in and out. It was maddening, but at the same time, these almost monotonic thrusts helped Ianto getting used to the invasion. The burning, the hint of pain... it was all being swept away gradually, and it transmuted into a slow swell of pleasure washing through his whole being, until eventually, Jack stopped, staying once more just inside of him, unmoving. As his nerve endings calmed down again, the sensations suddenly intensified with every second Jack stayed inside of him... And with every second that went by, the feeling of being connected like this became more intimate. 

Too intimate for Ianto to bear. This wasn't what he'd wanted, wasn't it. He only wanted to lose himself in mindless sex with Jack...

“Get on with it, you bastard!” Ianto hissed, and desperately pushed back onto Jack's cock, trying to force the Captain to move again, to go faster, and thus deflecting from the sudden discomfort he felt at the startling intimacy of it all.

Jack chuckled at the note of frustration, anger, and confusion in Ianto's voice. He bend forward so he could nuzzle Ianto's neck. 

“It's not like in the porn movies,” he murmured against the tingling skin of Ianto's neck, fortunately not catching on what really frustrated Ianto so much. “Just sticking it in and pounding away.”

“I've never watched gay-porn,” Ianto snapped which ebbed away into a moaned, and he craned his neck to give Jack better access. The vibrations of Jack's chuckle against his throat send shivers through his whole body. 

“Well, straight-porn isn't so different either.” Teasingly, Jack rolled his hips slowly, the biting reply that had been on the tip of Ianto's tongue aborted in favour of a breathy moan. 

Jack set a slow, almost tantalising pace once more, his thrusts sensual and incredibly controlled, intense and impossibly deep. From time to time, he pulled almost out completely, and he only held the head of his cock inside, teasing Ianto with  _ not enough _ sensations.

But just as he was on the verge of protesting again forcefully, Jack snapped his hips forward suddenly, the strength of his thrusts taking Ianto's breath away, and the younger man had to hold on for dear life as Jack pounded in and out of him a few times. 

Ianto cried out brokenly, a curse at the tip of his tongue as Jack actually dared to pull out completely, leaving him gasping for more, leaving his opened up body gagging for more as the muscles of his ass tried to close around the intruder that had been there just a few seconds ago. If he hadn't been so turned on, so far gone even, Ianto would have been embarrassed at his eagerness. 

He couldn't help the almost pathetic moan of relief as Jack pressed against him again, just his latex covered tip dipping in and out of Ianto's hole teasingly. 

Ianto felt every centimetre as Jack shoved himself deep again, slowly and controlled, and held himself still for a moment after he'd bottomed out. 

“S-stop teasing me,” Ianto growled, but it came out as more of a panted whine.

Jack's chuckle infuriated him, and he tried to buck his hips to get rid of the soothing hand rubbing the sweat-slick skin of the small of his back. 

“Where'd be the fun in that,” Jack smirked, delivering another thrust by circling his hips.

Feeling tears prick the corners of Ianto's eyes, he squeezed his eyes shut. “Please, Jack, please,” he whimpered, and he shuddered at the sheer desperation of the sound he was making.

Jack must have heard it, too, because all teasing was gone from his voice as he let out a soft “Okay.” He bend over, and pressed another small kiss to Ianto's shoulder that made Ianto shiver with its intimacy. Jack's hands on Ianto's hips pulled, urging him up onto all fours, and Ianto was grateful. Maybe now, it would all stop. Maybe now, he could lose himself in mindless sex as he'd planned, not in the unexpected, dangerously intimate feelings that Jack had awoken in him up until now. He wanted to forget, to numb himself through sex, not pile up more complicated emotions. 

Instead of drawing it out any longer, Jack gripped Ianto's hips firmly as he started pounding into him in earnest. Ianto's breath was forced from his lungs, but pleasure rapidly started coiling in his gut. He sighed, feeling ecstasy take over in this mindless rutting he'd intended right from the start, drowning out everything that hurt him. 

After that, it didn't take long for him to come. He was simply too wired up by Jack's teasing earlier, by everything that had happened... A keening cry was ripped from him as his body shuddered and heaved in climax, milky come shooting out of his cock that felt close to bursting, without it having been touched once even. 

Ianto's arms felt weak, and they threatened to give out under him. The only thing holding him up was Jack's almost brutal grip on his hips, and the erection pistoning in and out of him as Jack chased his own orgasm. 

He moaned as Jack's whole body suddenly stiffened, and the gravelly, dirty groan that escaped Jack as he came sent shivers through Ianto. He felt Jack's cock twitch inside of him, and for one short second, he wished that no latex separated them. He wanted to feel Jack coming inside of him...

A blush stole onto Ianto's features at these dirty sounds, and he forced himself back into the here and now. 

Slowly, Jack lowered them both back to the mattress, giving them both time to catch their breaths. 

Ianto felt devastatingly empty as Jack pulled out, and he desperately wanted, no, needed to have him back inside, even if he thought himself crazy for thinking that. As if Jack had read his mind, he pulled Ianto flush against his chest, tightly spooning him as he forced his half-hard cock back into Ianto. Involuntarily, the young man sighed shakily in relief, and he relaxed back into Jack's firm hold.

They didn't speak for a long while, and conversation was put on hold a little longer when, eventually, Jack was forced to pull out after all, and get rid of the condom. He returned with a warm, wet wash cloth. Ianto sighed when the rough material caressed his exhausted body, cleaning him of sweat and come. 

He didn't ask Jack to, and maybe, it wasn't such a good idea, but he was relieved when Jack, after throwing the wash cloth in the general direction of his small bathroom, pulled him against him once more. 

Endorphins and whatever more sex hormones they were, swirled through Ianto's body in the afterglow, making him pleasantly drowsy. Amazingly, he only felt contentment. Snuggling back against Jack's strong body, he wanted to hold to that feeling for a while longer. 

“Thank you, Jack,” he mumbled, his eyes already slipping shut.

He fell asleep to the feel of warm lips pressing a kiss onto his shoulder, and a hot body wrapped protectively around him.

** End **


	28. Fruits and Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack drags Ianto into an ice cream parlour. Obviously, he liked it so much that he wants to re-enact the experience at home in a little more intimate setting.

The weather was unusually nice for this time of the year, and that seemed to put Jack in a good, if not to say nostalgic mood. The whole morning, he couldn't stop lamenting the time he had spend in Italy in the fifties. How good the sun had felt, how buoyant the people had been, how hungry for life, how good the food had been, and...

“Ice cream!” Jack exclaimed with a beaming grin. Like an excited little kid, he grasped Ianto's hand. “It's been ages since I had any. Let's get some.”

“It's only noon,” Ianto pointed out. “Let's have lunch first, then...”

“No, no, no,” Jack disagreed. “We'll go now.”

He started pulling Ianto out of the Tourist Information Office, even leaving his coat behind. Ianto had barely time to close up behind him, and hang the “Away for lunch” sign before Jack dragged him into the warm Cardiff weather. A soft breeze was wafting from the sea, the salty, slightly mouldy smell permeating Ianto's nostrils.

He followed Jack up onto the Plass and a few streets further away from the bay until he found himself pushed into a seat at a table outside an ice cream parlour.

“I've heard they have fantastic ice cream,” Jack explained, and plopped down into the chair next to Ianto.

Grasping the menu, Jack started perusing the offers.

“What do you want?” he asked, and showed so much eagerness for something so simple that it made breathing for Ianto slightly harder.

Ianto swallowed around the lump in his throat, and smiled indulgently. “Surprise me,” he answered bravely since there wasn't much Jack could get up to by ordering ice cream.

“Okay.” Jack beamed, and jumped up to disappear inside before Ianto could call after him why he didn't wait for the waitress to take their order. Fondly, he shook his head. Maybe Jack really wanted to surprise him.

A few minutes later, Jack rushed out again, elegantly balancing two sundaes in his hands like a professional waiter. With a flourish, he placed them in front of Ianto.

“Monsieur,” he exclaimed, bowing deeply before Ianto which caused the younger man to giggle involuntarily.

“You're ridiculous. Sit down.”

“As you wish, Sir.”

Jack sat beside him again, and pulled one of the sundaes in front of himself.

“Banana split, Jack?”

Jack winked at him. “Bananas are good for your potassium levels.”

Dryly, Ianto eyed the huge bowls with sliced bananas, vanilla and chocolate ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sauce Jack had got for both of them.

“Should have known you would have a thing for bananas.”

“Hey, it's healthy!” Jack protested with his mouth full.

“It's the most obscene fruit in the history of fruits.”

Jack grinned. “Oh no. There's this one fruit from...”

Grinning fondly, Ianto relaxed back in his seat, enjoyed the sun and his ice cream, and let Jack talk (otherwise, to shut him up, he would have felt compelled to kiss him which probably wasn't such a good idea in public).

Spending their lunch break in the sun and with ice cream seemed to have had a lasting effect on Jack because the next evening, Ianto opened his door to find Jack standing in front of it, bearing a shopping bag as well as a paper bag with take-away food, and wearing a suggestive, proud grin.

Slightly befuddled, and with an ominous feeling sitting heavily in his stomach, Ianto let Jack in. Slowly, he followed him into his kitchen where he watched Jack stow some items into Ianto's freezer, but he hadn't been able to see what it was.

That done, Jack turned to the take-away. The paper bag had the logo of a new Indian place on it that Ianto had wanted to try for some time now, and the delicious smells wafting up from it made his mouth water.

Mutely, he let Jack serve both of them dinner which they spend in a comfortable silence that wasn't all that unusual for them – words were so overrated sometimes.

“Okay, Jack,” Ianto said eventually, throwing down his napkin, and eyeing the Captain, his eyebrow cocked challengingly. “Spill. What have you stored in my freezer?”

The manic, suggestive grin was back, but Jack made no move to get up, and reveal his secret. Instead, he leaned over the table until he could reach Ianto. He pressed a firm kiss onto the younger man's mouth that promised so much more later.

“Strip,” he mumbled against Ianto's mouth. “And wait for me in bed.”

His suspicions returning, Ianto pulled back to scrutinise Jack intently, but the immortal didn't show any emotion – if he wanted, his poker face was as good as Ianto's.

Sighing, Ianto gave in, and rose. He swiftly made his way into his bedroom, and stripped.

It was a few minutes later that Jack, completely naked as well, joined him. Ianto's eyes widened when he spotted the items Jack was balancing in his arms.

“No way!” he squeaked, and scrambled up quickly from his relaxed pose, drawing the blanket over him in a childish gesture as if in protection (even if he couldn't tell if in protection of his own body or the sheets).

“Yes,” Jack beamed, and put down a can of whipped cream, a carton of chocolate ice cream, and a... was that banana curd?! on the bedside table, not concerned at all with Ianto's squeamishness. Still grinning, he perched down at the edge of the mattress, simply looking Ianto in the eye, and waiting – to be honest, Ianto had expected Jack to rip the blanket from his grasp and chastise him for behaving like a frightened virgin.

They had a staring contest for some time, none of them wanting to give in. But, unbidden, a lot of images started surfacing in Ianto's over-imaginative mind about what could be done with the items Jack had brought...

“Oh fine!” he huffed eventually, flinging the blanket away in exasperation. “But get some towels. I don't wanna change the sheets afterwards.”

His grin almost splitting his face in his victory, Jack got up to get a couple of towels they could spread on the mattress. “Because you'll be too shagged out,” Jack finished.

Ianto grumbled something incoherently in response which made Jack laugh.

After the towels were spread out, Jack urged Ianto to lay back down, obviously wanting to be the first one to have fun with food and Ianto's body. He straddled the younger man's naked body, getting comfortable on top of him.

Ianto didn't really care who did what, if he was honest, he just wanted Jack to get on with it.

Thoughtfully, Jack contemplated the items he had brought, and eventually reached for the jar of banana curd and the spoon he'd brought. He winked at Ianto as he screwed off the lid. “Remember, bananas are good for your potassium levels.”

Ianto grinned wryly. “Especially conserved with all that sugar.”

Jack didn't say anything to that, probably because he couldn't think of a witty come back. Instead, he smirked at Ianto, waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and then spread some of the sticky yellow mass over Ianto's left nipple. Ianto flinched slightly at the sticky feeling. At least, the stuff wasn't cold... From the corner of his eye, he eyed the ice cream carton, and already dreaded its use on his body.

As if decorating Ianto with banana curd wasn't enough, Jack reached for the whipped cream, and sprayed a healthy dollop around Ianto's curd-smeared nipple. The younger man had to bite his lip to hold in a giggle since the light stuff tickled on his skin.

Jack eyed Ianto's chest intently, unconsciously licking his lips. “Dessert,” he breathed. “Finally.” And with that, he leaned down to lap up the sticky mix. The obscene moans he emitted caused his mouth to vibrate when he closed it around Ianto's nipple to suck hard. Ianto let out a moan of himself as the hardened nub was pulled forcefully into Jack's mouth, the vibrations sending vibes of pleasure through his body, originating from his nipple.

Jack grinned around the nipple in his mouth. His lover clearly enjoyed what he was doing if the hard shaft nudging his ass insistingly in search for some friction was any indication. Smugly, Jack let the hard nub slide from between his lips, pulling it slightly with his lips before he released it with a small, wet pop. He switched to the other nipple, and this time, he reached for the ice cream for the first time. Ianto's eyes widened, but before he could protest, Jack had dipped the spoon into the frozen confection, and dumped a small dollop of ice cream onto Ianto's chest. The younger man's upper body jerked up, and cried out in shock at the coldness enveloping his nipple. He breathed heavily, rapidly, unable to form words, and when Jack took that nipple into his mouth, Ianto's chest arched from the bed right into Jack's mouth, the sensation of hot and cold, of pleasure-pain almost too much.

Slowly, the shock of the dual sensations faded, and Jack soothed his tongue over the oversensitive nub in his mouth. He decided to give his lover some time to get his bearings again, and pulled back. With his tongue poking out between his lips in concentration, Jack dipped the spoon in the curd, and drew a thin line down Ianto's upper body until he reached his navel, smearing a sticky layer around Ianto's navel. Whipped cream followed, right into Ianto's navel which made the younger man twitch again since it tickled. Licking his lips, Jack proceeded to clean the mess he'd made from Ianto's body thoroughly, once and again leaning up so he could reach Ianto's mouth and share the sweetness on his tongue.

“You're right,” Ianto moaned into his mouth, “bananas are very good for me.”

“Told you.” Jack grinned, and pulled back.

He didn't give Ianto much leeway to recover though because his greedy fingers grabbed for the carton of ice cream. With growing trepidation, Ianto eyed Jack and what he was doing, bracing himself for what was to come as he realised Jack's plans. Therefore, he only flinched a little bit when Jack trailed a line of ice cream from Ianto's navel down his happy trail, immediately licking the quickly melting stuff up. Ianto relaxed slightly; it wasn't so bad as he'd feared, but all of a sudden, a garbled scream was ripped from his throat when Jack unceremoniously dropped a big spoon full of ice cream onto Ianto's erection, watching with lust-blown eyes how the sticky mass rapidly slid down the younger man's burning cock where it pooled in his pubic hair, and then ran down over his balls.

With a happy hum, Jack took Ianto into his mouth quickly, repeating the hot-cold torture from earlier. Another broken shout and panting breaths were Ianto's reaction, and he bucked his hips up to instinctively bury himself deeper into Jack's mouth.

He worked Ianto's cock like a, well, like popsicle, and for a moment, that was what his poor cock felt like to Ianto – all he could feel was coldness, the heat of Jack's mouth almost painful in contrast. 

Jack suddenly drew back with a slurping sound, Ianto's cock cleaned of any trace of ice cream, but then he bend down to lap at the melting rivulets running over Ianto's balls, gently drawing the soft globes into his mouth to suck them clean as well. After, he bend his head even lower to catch a few drops that had run down Ianto's crack and over his hole, lapping the firmly closed muscle extensively even when all ice cream was gone.

Ianto shivered violently at Jack's ministrations, and he bucked into Jack's mouth, and moaned and shouted when Jack slipped further up again to once more draw Ianto into his mouth. 

He didn't last long after that. His hips thrusting up into Jack's mouth, he came violently down Jack's throat. His exhausted body toppled down onto the mattress to seemingly melt into it while Jack let his spend cock slide from between his lips (Ianto ignored the smug grin playing around said lips). Ianto's panting breaths was the only sound in the room for a few seconds, and neither man moved. But then, tired eyes fell onto the angry-red erection between Jack's legs, and with determined will-power, Ianto scrambled up, and manhandled a surprised Jack onto his back, quickly settling down between his spread legs. Jack grunted unintelligently when Ianto turned the tables on him, and smeared a good portion of banana curd onto Jack's eagerly twiching cock. Without any preamble, Ianto went down on him, seeming to devour him whole. Jack's whole body arched up, everything around him fading and focusing in on that one point of contact. A scream go stuck in his throat as his lover seemet intent on sucking any coherent thought from his dick together with his orgasm. 

Which wasn't long in coming. Two, three sucks of Ianto's talented mouth around Jack's cock, and the Captain's whole body stiffened, his cock erupting down Ianto's throat. 

Jack flopped back, weakly reaching for Ianto to join him who crawled up and into Jack's arms all too willingly. 

“Here,” Jack mumbled, his sluggish fingers gripping for the ice cream carton. “Would be a shame to let it go to waste.”

Ianto made a non-committal humming sound, but shuffled around with Jack until the two of them were reclined against the headboard. 

“Open up.”

Ianto did as he was told, and let Jack push the spoon-full of ice cream between his lips. The confection was pretty soft by now, and melted drops dripped onto Ianto's chin and chest, but other than a slight flinch because of the cold, he didn't show any reaction. Immediately, Jack leaned over to lick the mess of, so that Ianto didn't have any reason at all to complain. Happily, he snuggled deeper into Jack's arms, and let the Captain feed him chocolate ice cream.

** End  **


	29. Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto falls through the Rift together with a Weevil, right onto the Titanic. As he desperately searches for a way home - or away from this doomed ship -, he meets two Time Agents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea when I stumbled upon a newspaper article online where they showed a lot of original photos of the Titanic, and compared where the film got it right or wrong. At first, I planned to do some epic story with this idea, but I had the kinktober stories to consider (as well as my dozen of other unfinished stories), so I toned it down somewhat with the drama, and here we are.

“Ianto! Watch out!”

Jack’s panicked outcry distracted Ianto for a moment, giving the Weevil he was wrestling with a chance to lunge for his throat again. Grunting desperately, he shoved the flashing fangs away from him with all his might. He heard Jack’s frantic voice again, but he ignored it. Whatever it was, it couldn’t be more dangerous than the Weevil that had escaped them, and now ran rampage through the Hub.

Sizzling heat at his back made him look up though for a split-second.

Fuck.

The Rift manipulator had caught fire when the Weevil, feeling cornered, had started tearing at the cables.

Sparks suddenly exploded above both of them. Ianto screamed while the Weevil let out a panicked growl. Jack’s frantic voice was the last thing Ianto heard before sudden bright light engulfed them both.

Groaning, he came to. His head pounded fiercely, and for a moment, he had to lie perfectly still.

When his head didn’t feel any more as if it would explode with the next move he made, Ianto carefully sat up. His hand automatically flying to his temples in a childish attempt to hold his head together lest it decided to explode after all, he looked around.

First thing he noticed: He wasn’t in the Hub any more.

Second: The Weevil was nowhere in sight, neither were his colleagues.

And Third: Ianto felt the soft hum of machines under him, making the whole floor vibrate.

His first, panicked, thought was: Spaceship.

But when he took in his surroundings a little more closely, this didn’t look like a spaceship at all. At least like none of the ones he had encountered in his line of work. Sure, Jack had told him that there were all kinds of ships; ranging from the futuristic models that were sleek, and white, and aesthetic to the simpler models like mining ships that couldn’t necessarily be discerned from the machine rooms of a 19th century steam ship.

But somehow, his gut instinct told him that he wasn’t on any spaceship but rather a plain old normal ship… Whenever and wherever that was. Because it was quite clear to him that he had fallen through the Rift, the sensible space-time fabric probably ruptured by the Rift manipulator being damaged.

Climbing to his feet gingerly, Ianto once more looked around. Thank God he was alone. Try explaining a man appearing out of nowhere. The farther he had been thrown in time, the less understanding the people would probably show to something like that. Worst case, he ended at the stake.

But since his surroundings fortunately looked like the non-stake times, he breathed a small sigh of relief, and carefully crossed the room he was in. A simple supplying closet it seemed.

On alert, he opened the door a gap to peek out. Nobody to see.

Slipping into the corridor, Ianto made his way to a staircase that led both ways. Deciding that going up would probably tell him more about where he had ended up, he climbed the steps.

Fresh, salty air wafted into his face, and he inhaled deeply. It wasn’t the mouldy smell of a harbour but the fresh breeze of open sea.

Very cold sea. So, no Caribbean trip for him.

He made his way onto deck, and breathed in deeply again. The fresh air felt good compared to the rather stale interior. And, indeed, he was on a ship. Nothing but harsh, cold ocean, probably the Atlantic (if he hadn’t stranded on a completely different planet, that is), surrounded the ship, no land was in sight.

Animated voices caused Ianto to swivel around. A group of women in rather fine clothing came his way, their skirts flapping in the wind, and they had to hold on to their extravagant hats as well. Turn of the century, Ianto guessed. And thank God, they spoke English.

Not daring to address the women, he stared out onto the sea, ignoring them, and waited for them to walk past him while continuing with their conversation. He learned nothing of interest to him, though. They chattered about how exciting it was to be here, to be the first ones to experience this historical voyage. Okay, sounded like it was the ship’s maiden voyage, that much he could piece together from their remarks.

Ianto didn’t wait to hear more of their twitter. Instead, he turned back to return inside through another door than he had come from. Here, he encountered more passengers, all of them dressed in very expensive, fashionable clothes as well. Ianto was only glad that he wore a suit so that he could blend in better. Inspecting his appearance critically, he hastily brushed off some dust and other substances (probably Weevil slobber) so that he appeared a little more presentable.

Roaming through the more and more luxurious corridors, halls, and lounges, Ianto still tried to find out where he was, where they were heading. Listening with one ear to the people who passed him left and right, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Feeling sweat break out on his whole body, he swiftly turned into a side corridor where he conveniently encountered a couple of chairs with a small table between them. He slumped onto one of the comfortable chairs, and tried to gulp in huge calming breaths.

“Titanic.”

That was the one word he had picked up repeatedly from the various people.

Oh God. That surely couldn’t mean…

But, the more he thought about it, this was the only conclusion he could come to. The Rift had spat him out on the fucking Titanic!

But what day? How much time had he left until the ship had a fateful encounter with an iceberg? When had the ship met its fate? Some time in April 1912 if he recalled correctly. Thanks to his complaining, nagging sister, he'd been dragged into the movie where he, a fourteen year old, had to suffer through three hours of drama and romance. When he'd come together with Lisa, she had persuaded him to watch the film together with her, but although he'd been interested in the history behind the event, he couldn't really recall any details...

Snapping out of his shocked trance, Ianto jumped up. He had to find a way out of here; if not out of this time, then at least down from this ship.

Thinking furiously, he wandered through the first class decks, only partially taking in his impressive surroundings.

“Think, Jones,” he hissed under bated breath. He'd escaped the burning building of Torchwood One, surrounded by Daleks and Cybermen, surely he would find a way from this ship as well. 

First things first; was the team back in 2008 able to locate him? But how? Tracking down Jack and Tosh in 1941 hadn't been so hard since they hadn't changed places, only time. But Ianto's being here was completely random, time as well as place. And when the Rift manipulator was damaged, it could take ages for... But no. It didn't matter how long it took the team to repair the thing. That was the beauty with time travel (the rest was only headache-inducing); for them, this, the Titanic, had happened already, and for Ianto, 2008 was still a long way away. So, if he could only send them a message...

If he'd been at shore, he would have rented a safe deposit box or something with a message for Jack or Torchwood, to be opened in 2008; similar to the note that had concerned Tommy. But he wasn't. He was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

Okay, what else. They had a radio set on board. But even if he could figure out how to operate the thing or bribe the wireless operator to send a message for him, he wouldn't have known to whom he should send a message. How do you reach Torchwood in 1912?

So, that was no use.

Nick a lifeboat? But no to that as well. There were already too few. If there were even less, maybe Ianto would be responsible for the death of someone important to history.

By now, he had reached the huge stairwell, the one he remembered from the movie. Impressed by the sight despite his dire situation, he let himself fall into a comfortable armchair at the foot of the steps, his glazed over eyes looking up the luxurious stairs. Leaning forward, he rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his hands over his face wearily.

Shit, shit shit. He really was at his wits' end. There was nothing else Ianto could think of on how to get from this ship.

Ianto sat there for a few long moments, thinking furiously, and thinking nothing at the same time. He simply couldn't concentrate any more.

At one point, Ianto realised that it was no use sitting here like that, so he got up, and once more started wandering the halls.

All of a sudden, muffled screams reached Ianto, and, with a bad sense of foreboding, Ianto raced in  the direction of the commotion. 

In a small stairway that led to one of the lower decks, screaming, terrified people streamed past him so that he had to bully his way through them. He almost wished he hadn't because what he found on the stairs was his lost Weevil. And Ianto wasn't armed, had neither his gun nor Weevil spray. He didn't even have a fucking branch like he'd had when first meeting Jack. He had nothing.

But since the Weevil was standing over a man and a small child who were cowering on the floor, backed against the wall, he didn't have a choice. 

With a desperate grunt, he sprinted forth, and crashed into the Weevil. Both of them toppled to the ground, and started wrestling there. 

“Go!” he snapped at the man, and after he stared fearfully at the creature, snapped up the child, and turned tail.

Ianto didn't know how long he wrestled with the Weevil. It couldn't have been that long, but he felt his strength rapidly waning. If he didn't get a little help soon, he wouldn't have worry about getting home or drowning on the Titanic any more.

Suddenly, shots rang out in the stairway, echoing from the narrow walls, and almost deafening Ianto. 

The Weevil, enraged by the wounds that had been inflicted on him, let go of Ianto, and turned to its attackers with a loud snarl. 

Three crew members stood next to them both, pointing guns at the Weevil with shaking hands. 

“Shoot it in the head!” Ianto shouted at them, and rolled out of the way.

Surprisingly, the terrified men obeyed, and fired off a few more bullets at the Weevil. Finally, one of the bullets caught it right in the forehead, and it dropped dead at their feet.

Ianto felt a pang of regret since he hated having to kill the creatures, but there wasn't any other choice in this situation.

Panting heavily, he crouched on the floor next to the dead Weevil, looking up at the three men. Behind them, even more people, all crew members according to their uniforms, had gathered. They were all staring at the Weevil, shell-shocked.

No matter if the ship would be gone in a few hours or days – Ianto still wasn't sure which day it was –, leaving a dead Weevil lying here for all to see probably wasn't such a good idea.

“Help me move it,” he instructed, heaving himself to his feet, and glaring at the men, calling on them to help him. 

One of them swallowed heavily, but stepped forward.

“No need, we'll get rid of... it,” a strong voice said from behind them, stopping the brave crew member from helping Ianto. A man wearing an officer's uniform stepped forth, and nodded at two of his men. Silently, and hesitating notably, they approached the Weevil, and picked it up, taking it away.

The officer stood over Ianto now, and offered him a hand.

Gratefully, Ianto grasped it to let himself be hauled to his feet.

“Are you all right, Sir?”

He nodded. A small, hysterical giggle bubbling up in him at being the one to be called “Sir” for a change, but he swallowed it again.

The officer made an inviting hand gesture. “Would you please come with me, Sir, and answer a few questions?”

Ianto swallowed heavily. That didn't sound good, but what choice did he have. Nodding curtly, he followed the men out of the staircase.

A throng of people had built in the corridor a few feet away who were held back by a few stewards. The officer went in the other direction, and into a section at the front of the ship. There, he led Ianto into a room containing a few tables and chairs, probably a mess room for the crew. He bade Ianto to sit, but he and the other officers who had joined him by now remained standing.

They didn't do anything, simply stood there, regarding him closely with various expressions ranging from fear, curiosity, and distrust. The latter couldn't bode well for Ianto.

A few minutes later, a white-haired, bearded man in a uniform entered the room.

“I'm Captain Smith,” the man introduced himself without preamble.

Ianto nodded curtly at him.

“What's your name, Sir?”

“Ehm...” Ianto gulped. False name or true, if they checked the passenger list, the truth would come out if he wanted to or not. He was a stowaway. And he wasn't sure he wanted to know what they would do with someone like him. Probably lock him up somewhere. Where he would drown like a rat. 

Great.

“Ianto Jones,” he finally answered truthfully.

“Can you tell me what happened.”

He shrugged, trying to appear as innocuous as possible. “I heard a commotion, and investigated. In that stairway, I encountered that... creature, and since it was about to attack a man and a child, I didn't stop to think too much, and wrestled it away from them.”

“That was very brave of you.” Smith cocked an eyebrow.

“Well...” Ianto shrugged anew. “I simply couldn't stand by, could I.”

“One of the witnesses said you hurried there as soon as the screaming started,” one of the officers threw in. “So as if you knew what was happening.”

Ianto cringed inwardly. “No, I... It was just instinct running there.”

“How did you know?” another officer asked. “How did you know that the beast could only be killed through a shot to the head?”

Ianto had to resist to start nestling at his collar in nervousness. “Well... It... was obvious the bullets didn't do anything to harm it, so I thought...”

“Could you tell me the number of your cabin, please,” Captain Smith suddenly asked, civilly but sternly.

Ianto froze. He felt as if all air had been sucked from this room, leaving him helpless and unable to breathe. He looked up into the either suspicious or impassive miens of the Captain and his officers.

Taking in a deep, shaky breath, Ianto shook his head. It was no use anyway. Even he, with his formidable skills at lying would never manage to lie his way through this unscathed. “I don't have a cabin.”

The Captain's eyebrows rose. 

“A stowaway?!” he exclaimed, incredulously. “On my ship?!” He exchanged slightly affronted glances with the other officers. “Pray tell, Mr. Jones, how did you manage to come on board undetected?”

Ianto pressed his lips together. “I'd rather not,” he mumbled.

The Captain stared at him some more, frowning. Then, eventually, he seemed to have come to a decision. “Very well, Mr. Jones, as you wish. Until we have reached New York, you are under arrest. However, I will make sure you get off lightly since you saved my passengers.”

Ianto bit back a “Better not tell anybody about the creature” when he realised it would be no use anyway. None of these people here would ever reach New York. That probably included him as well. So, he just gave a stiff nod, and steeled himself for his impending fate.

“Mr. Franklin,” the Captain said, addressing one of the officers at the back of the room. “Please take Mr. Jones to one of the stewards' cabins. May be some of them have to rearrange their sleeping arrangements to ensure Mr. Jones is kept in isolation.”

A curd “Yes, Sir,” could be heard from the man, and then, Captain Smith exchanged a look with Ianto. 

“I believe we are all gentlemen here, and can forego handcuffing you, am I right?”

Ianto nodded when the Captain raised an enquiring, pointed eyebrow. “Yes, Sir, I won't cause any problems.”

“Good. Then please go with Mr. Franklin.”

Sighing, Ianto rose, and went to meet the man waiting at the door. When this Mr. Franklin firmly grasped Ianto's upper arm as they stepped back into the corridor, he looked at the man's face. He froze.

“Jack?!” he breathed shakily, staring at the man with wide eyes. And before he could restrain himself, he threw himself at Jack, and kissed him firmly, regardless if any of the other officers could see them (it couldn't get any worse anyway).

Jack allowed the kiss for a moment, but when he didn't respond like Ianto thought he would, cold dread washed over him again. Breaking the kiss violently, Ianto stared at Jack in even greater shock than before.

Familiar blue eyes narrowed in confusion as they regarded Ianto, though a not uninterested gleam shone in them. Jack tipped his hat in a cheeky gesture. “Sorry, you have to mistake me with someone else – even if that is hard to believe –, but I'm not complaining, mind you.”

“Oh God,” Ianto stammered. “You a-are... Time Agent...”

Jack indicated a mock-bow, and grinned at Ianto before he steered him down the corridor again. “At your service, Sir.”

“What are you doing here?!” 

Jack held up one finger mock-sternly, and looked Ianto up and down. “First rule time travelling: Never visit a fixed point in history on Volcano Day.”

Ianto blinked, and stared at the other man a little stupidly. “What?!” he eventually exclaimed.

Jack shrugged. “Pompeii? Volcano Day? And this,” he indicated their surroundings, and laughed, “being here is so Volcano Day!”

Ianto cocked a dry eyebrow. “ _ You _ 're here.”

“Yes,” Jack drawled, looking at Ianto as if talking to an obtuse child. “Because I was sent here. Because of you.”

“Me?!” Ianto squeaked. 

He'd frozen on the spot for a moment, but Jack just grasped his arm tighter, and dragged him forward.

“You, yes. Since you seem to know who I am, we can talk straight. The Time Agency registered increased vortex readings here on the Titanic. The Agency monitors every fixed point in time to make sure nobody can wreak havoc with a fixed point.” He grinned at Ianto grimly, a little menacingly actually. “So, whatever you have planned, your plans are thwarted. What did you wanna do? Change the course of the Titanic to save the ship? Don't look at me like that, we've seen it all. There's this group. They with their bleeding hearts naively think it would be okay to prevent major catastrophes in history, but, maybe you know that, if you do that with a fixed point in time, say, preventing the Titanic from colliding with an iceberg,” – Jack snapped his fingers – “Paradox, and then the universe goes BOOM.”

Ianto nodded. He hadn't known that (wasn't as if Jack ever told him anything about his old job with the Time Agency). He shook his head stubbornly. “I'm not one of them. I don't want to change the course of this ship.”

Jack frowned in confusion. “Then why are you here? And what plans did you have with that creature?”

“It was an accident,” Ianto sighed, but before he could explain himself any more, they turned into another corridor that, as Ianto noticed now, looked very upscale, with thick carpets on the floor and expensive wood panelling on the walls. Surely this wasn't where the ship's stewards slept. 

Looking left and right stealthily, Jack pushed open a set of double doors, and led Ianto inside. The younger man's eyes widened as he took in the ridiculously luxurious rooms he now stood in.

“These aren't your rooms!” he stated, and glared at Jack.

“Of course not,” the Time Agent admitted completely unashamed. “But the couple that booked this suite are hardcore party-goers. They stay out almost all night, abandoning these fabulous rooms. If I think about it, I guess it could have been fun doing the partying with them in here. Maybe there's still time to invite them...”

Ianto rolled his eyes out of principle while Jack shrugged.

“Why shouldn't we have a little style while working. Life's too short for being skimpy.”

Ianto almost grunted at those words coming from Jack of all people.

Glaring at Jack with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he regarded the Time Agent who started shedding his uniform jacket and hat – all of which fitted him incredibly well...

“So... You were sent here to investigate,” Ianto summarized what Jack had told him. “To... what? Stop me?”

“Yep. We’re the only ones who are brave enough to come here on Volcano Day,” Jack explained not without a bit of pride swinging in his voice. “Okay, some call us irresponsible, reckless, and immature adrenaline junkies, but we get the job done, right.”

“Wait. Who do you mean with  _ we _ ?”

“My partner and I.”

Oh oh. Ianto had a really bad feeling about this.

Speaking of the Devil, suddenly the doors to the suite burst open, and in marched…

John Hart.

Fuck.

“Why do I have to slave away in the machine rooms all day while you go gallivanting as an officer on the upper decks?” the other Time Agent immediately started complaining.

“It’s my jawline,” Jack replied matter of fact. “Would be a shame hiding that under grime and soot in the machine rooms.” Gripping Ianto by the shoulders, he shoved him forward. “Look what I found during my gallivanting.”

John’s eyes zeroed in on Ianto who gulped uneasily.

A lewd grin spread over the other Time Agent’s sweaty, sooty features. He advanced on Ianto, his hips swaggering, and – Ianto had to admit, much to his chagrin – did look rather enticing in worker’s trousers and a dirty vest, his bare, muscled arms smeared with soot and gleaming with sweat. He didn’t hold a candle to Jack though, of course. The sight of his lover wearing a uniform did certain… things to Ianto’s neither regions.

“My, is that?” John looked at Jack who nodded.

“And what a delicious little deviant at that.”

“Hey!” Ianto pro tested out of principle, though not sure if he was offended at being called delicious or a deviant.

“He claims he's here on accident,” Jack explained while watching John shed his dirty vest, simply dropping it to the expensive carpet. Ianto had to withstand the urge to pick the item up. 

“I am,” he snapped instead, huffing. “I'm from... from Cardiff. That's in Wales, Earth,” he clarified when he saw the two men's confused looks. 

John turned to Jack. “Isn't that the city with the Rift running through it?”

Jack only shrugged.

“Yes, exactly!” Ianto exclaimed, happy that they seemed to have at least paid a little attention on the Time Agency academy or wherever they were schooled. “The Rift was rather unstable, and before I knew what was happening, I woke up here. Together with the Weevil.”

The two Time Agents looked at each other again, seeming to have a whole silent conversation through that one gaze. Eventually, both of them shrugged. 

“Okay,” John said. “Mission accomplished, let's go.”

“Wait!” Ianto cried incredulously when John simply turned around. They looked at him in unison. “Do you want to leave me here?! Are you serious?”

John cocked his head. “Well, it would be a shame, I have to admit that...”

“Of course it would,” Ianto hastened to agree, and then turned to Jack. “Especially since we know each other in the future... your future. So, wouldn't that cause a disruption of the timeline if you leave me here now?”

“Seems we do,” Jack confirmed at John's questioning look. “Called me Jack – nice name by the way, I like it –, and since it's really impossible to mistake me for someone else, I believe him.”

Ianto snorted at the arrogant bastard's vanity (even if he was right; who could ever mistake Jack Harkness for someone else; the man was one of a kind).

John let his suggestive gaze roam over Ianto's whole body. “Well, in that case...”

Ianto rolled his eyes. Trust those two to assume the nature of their acquaintance would be of a sexual nature... even if that assumption was correct for fifty percent of this partnership from Hell. 

Deciding that he could maybe use that to his advantage, he smiled at the two men. “So, maybe then you could just get me out of here – preferably before the ship strikes up its acquaintance with the iceberg. Back into my time. That would even protect the fixed point.”

“He's a sly little one,” Jack grinned at John who returned the grin predatorily. It was rather disturbing. Suddenly, they turned around, and started conversing softly for a few seconds, and then turned to Ianto again as if one man. 

“We will help you,” John started.

Jack took over from him, “We'll take you back into...”

“2008,” Ianto stated helpfully.

“2008, yes. But!” Jack held up a raised finger, a cheeky smile playing around his lips. 

“We want something in return,” John said. This was rather disturbing as well, those two finishing each other's sentences.

“You see,” Jack slowly advanced on Ianto, a seductive swagger in his step, until he came to a stop directly in front of the younger man, placing his hands on Ianto's hips, “we have this little hobby of ours. We try to have sex with at least one famous person in history during our missions.”

Ianto cocked a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Do you remember Alexander the Great,” John sighed with a dreamy look on his face. “He was feisty.”

“Oh yeah. But he couldn't hold a candle to...”

That was the moment Ianto tuned them out, and decided that he never ever wanted to know more about Jack's time as a Time Agent. He'd heard and seen enough here.

“Ehm, excuse me,” he said pointedly, looking sternly from one man to the other who were still wallowing in their sex-memories. They turned their attention back to him. “I'm not a famous person,” he clarified.

“Doesn't matter,” John said, grinning unconcernedly. “Being at a famous place counts as well, and since you're here, too...”

Ianto was very tempted to give them a piece of his mind since these two behaved like immature teenies just looking for their next bout of irresponsible fun. But then, he remembered what a psychopath John Hart could be which surely wasn't just a recent development. And he had no idea how Jack would react; he didn't know this man at all. So, he should probably be a little careful, and remember that there lurked more danger behind those charming twin grins and the unbearably arousing pheromones than met the eye.

He didn't seem to have another choice than to consent, and if Ianto was honest with himself, it wouldn't be such a sacrifice and hardship on his side. In a bad-boy like, excitingly menacing kind of way, the two men were enticing, God help him (must be the time travel; that had surely muddled with his brain if he thought John Hart attractive all of a sudden).

He met their glittering gazes dead on, and nodded. “Deal,” he said, his voice sounding more firm and sure of himself than he felt on the inside.

Their faces lighting up in self-satisfied grins, the two men advanced on Ianto without preamble. They sandwiched him between their bodies, and Jack immediately started attacking Ianto's neck with his lips. The younger man automatically moaned as his body reacted instinctively to Jack's proximity. John pressed himself against his chest, and started nibbling on the other side of Ianto's neck.

“Would be even better if we could have a proper orgy,” he breathed against Ianto's neck, making him shudder. “Maybe we should invite the owners of this suite after all.”

Since Ianto didn't want to hear even one more of these preposterous ideas, he shut the Time Agent up by crashing his lips against John's. 

Oh God. He was kissing John Hart! And it wasn't half bad, actually...

The older man moaned in surprise at Ianto's forcefulness, but quickly recovered so that he returned the kiss with all he had.

He was quite skilled, Ianto had to admit, and in the same second, he remembered the paralysing lip gloss that had almost sealed Gwen's fate. He jumped for a second, but then calmed himself that surely, John wouldn't want to paralyse him. Even for someone like John Hart, a completely unresponsive bed partner had to be incredibly boring.

Huffing against John's lips, Ianto deepened the kiss, exerting as much dominance as he could over the man by chasing John's tongue back into his mouth. 

He lost his concentration for a moment when Jack suddenly bit down on Ianto's nape, and at the same time crushed his cloth-covered cock against his ass, rubbing against him suggestively. Ianto's breath hitched, and John used the distraction to wrestle Ianto for control of the kiss. 

Since the two men maintained their dual assault on Ianto, the young man slowly felt his knees weaken as his arousal grew, the sounds he was making into John's mouth becoming needier by the second. The combined scent of pheromones of these two wasn't helping matters at all. 

Willingly, Ianto allowed the two Time Agents to drag him over to the bed, and before he could blink, all three of them were naked, and he was on his hands and knees on the plush mattress. Jack wriggled under him, and craned his neck to swallow Ianto's cock in one go. The young man cried out sharply. His whole body started shaking like a leaf, and fortunately, Jack tuned it down somewhat. Otherwise, this would have been over embarrassingly quickly. 

Ianto felt movement behind him, but it was too much effort to look over his shoulder to see what John was doing. His question was answered anyway when the Time Agent suddenly licked a quick stripe down Ianto's back, down to his ass where he bit into his right cheek.

“You ever been rimmed?” John asked, smacking his lips, his hot breath fanning against Ianto's skin. The warm air caused goosebumps to break out all over Ianto's body.

Trying to concentrate on John's question, he finally found the strength to look at John over his shoulder, rolling his eyes at that question. The other man let out an amused, barking laugh. “Seems we've got ourselves a feisty on e.”

Jack hummed in agreement, the vibrations around Ianto's cock sending spikes of lust through his whole body that only got more intense when John suddenly put his tongue to Ianto's entrance, licking and sucking at the furled skin there before he eventually pushed his tongue through strong muscles.

Ianto couldn't decide if he should push back onto John's tongue or down into Jack's throat, therefore, he remained completely still. The only movements of his body heavy trembles as he was trapped helplessly between the two Time Agents. 

“I love how responsive you are,” John breathed as he, after an especially vicious stab of his tongue into Ianto, pulled away for a moment. “And I thought you were the uptight virgin type.”

“I'll give you uptight virgin,” Ianto growled, and with one swift movement pulled away from both men, and straddled Jack's crotch, grinding down on him. The surprised Time Agent stared up at him slightly befuddled before he moaned deep and long when Ianto rubbed his ass against his hard cock. 

“Oh my, you offended him,” Jack panted. “I kinda like it.”

Growling in exasperation, Ianto leaned down to take Jack's lips in a forceful kiss.

“I'm starting to think you two are all talk and no action,” Ianto taunted haughtily against Jack's lips. “So far, I'm not really impressed.”

His mouth gaping like a fish out of water, Jack gasped in affront, then he craned his neck to look at John upside down who knelt behind Jack's head, and slowly jerked himself off. Another silent conversation seemed to take place between the two, then suddenly, they started to move as if one. Jack grasped Ianto's hips, and quickly rolled them both around so that Ianto was trapped beneath him, sliding between the younger man's willingly spread thighs. 

“John, get me the lube,” Jack ordered while his gaze held fast to Ianto's firmly.

Grumbling, John complied, and leaned over the edge of the mattress to grope for Jack's discarded trousers. With a triumphant little noise, he pulled out a small tube which he handed over to Jack.

A challenging gleam in his eyes, Jack snapped the cap open to squeeze a good amount of slick gel onto his fingers. 

Bringing them between Ianto's thighs, he pushed two fingers in at once, the lube so unusually slippery that he met barely any resistance. Ianto moaned low in his throat.

“Oh God,” he panted. “What is that?!” 

“Good, huh,” Jack grinned smugly. “Enhances the sensations. Every one of your nerve endings will be stimulated, driving you out of your mind with every touch.”

“Then get on with it!” Ianto snapped, and pushed down on Jack's fingers that were buried deep inside him. He almost came from the sensation of the soft drag and slide of Jack's fingers over the soft tissue of his channel. A garbled groan made its way past his throat though. 

Jack started fucking him with his fingers, sliding them in and out tortuously slow only to slam them into Ianto a couple of times in quick succession in the next second. 

This time, Ianto screamed loudly when Jack's fingers battered against his prostate. 

Grinning overly smugly, Jack eventually pulled his fingers out, and grasped the base of his cock to guide himself to Ianto's waiting hole.

“Stop!” Ianto suddenly cried, making Jack freeze. “What about safer sex?”

Jack cocked his head, clearly confused. “But I thought 21 st century men can't get pregnant.”

Ianto could have smacked him. Instead, he just rolled his eyes. “I'm talking about STDs, you dork.”

Jack and John's features brightened, relieved and happy that they understood what Ianto meant. It was almost cute how dumb they were.

“Oh, no, no,” John waved his hand dismissively.

“51 st century  body's defences , you know,” Jack winked. “And the Agency is very strict concerning vaccinations against every known illness in history and the universe.”

“But  _ I _ don't have 51 st century body's defences nor am I vaccinated against most of these illnesses. I'm from the 21 st century.” Ianto lowered his gaze pointedly to the two men's crotches. “I really don't want to know where you two stick your cocks throughout time and space.”

The two  rakes seemed affronted at that, but Ianto couldn't care less.

“Okay,” Jack eventually sighed in exasperation, rolling his eyes. “I have this. Happy?” He grabbed his trousers that John still held in one hand, forgotten, and pulled forth a small canister, waving it at Ianto pointedly.

“What's that supposed to be?”

“Duh, spray-on condoms, of course.”

Ianto's eyes widened. “There's something like that in the future?!”

Jack rolled his eyes again. “You're so backwards, you 21 st century people.”

Ignoring the comment since he had heard it often by now from his Jack, Ianto relaxed back, allowing Jack to push into him after he had sprayed his erection with the spray-on condom. Both men moaned as Jack slid home. Ianto's whole body tingled, and the nerves in his ass were alight with sizzling arousal. He'd never felt anything like it. Maybe he should relieve Jack of that handy little tube...

For a few minutes, Jack undulated his hips in a gratingly slow manner, his cock rubbing against Ianto's insides, but it wasn't enough. Not nearly enough.

He whined low in his throat, and clenched around Jack to encourage him to go faster and harder, but when he met the Time Agent's smugly glittering eyes, Ianto knew that Jack would do this on his terms only. 

Out of the blue, Jack suddenly pulled out almost completely before he slammed back into Ianto's unresisting body. 

“Jack!” Ianto screamed as that hard thrust crashed the head of Jack's cock right into Ianto's prostate.

Panting harshly, Ianto lay trembling underneath Jack while the other man stayed still for a moment to give him time to get his bearings. When his brain slowly started rebooting, Ianto recalled what he had shouted, and he bit his lower lip in chagrin. But Jack only winked at him knowingly. “I don't mind. You can scream Jack when you come, I know that you mean me, after all.” 

Blushing much to his own surprise, Ianto raised his chin defiantly, and raised his hips, impaling himself deeper onto Jack's cock again.

“You got him lose and ready?” John's voice suddenly chimed in, and Ianto's gaze snapped up. He'd completely forgotten John in his ecstasy; he'd even forgotten that this was the mortal Jack, not his.

John shuffled closer, and for a second, Ianto thought the older man would move to straddle his chest so that Ianto was required to suck him off, but instead, Jack pulled out of him, flipping his unresisting body over, and pulling him onto his hands and knees. Startled, Ianto looked down onto Jack who was lying beneath him now once more. Burying his fingers in the flesh of Ianto's cheeks, he encouraged him to sink down onto him again. 

Ianto did so only too gladly, panting softly when Jack breached him. He startled, though, when he suddenly felt John move behind them, and a finger pushed into him alongside Jack's cock.

“Yeah,” John breathed, satisfaction colouring his voice. “Just right.”

Ianto only realised what John was planning, what they had probably planned all along, when John pressed himself against Ianto's back, the head of his cock nudging insistingly against the stretched ring of muscle.

“Oh God,” Ianto moaned, a shudder that was part excitement part terror running through him, but he did nothing to stop John. 

He cried out though when John pushed forward unrelentingly until the head of his shaft popped through so that he could slowly slide into Ianto alongside Jack's cock. Sweat broke out on his whole body, and he was panting heavily. He felt full and stretched beyond any limits, and it hurt, but at the same time, he'd never felt better.

The trio stayed poised like that for a few moments to give Ianto time to adjust to the invasion. Soothing hands ran over Ianto's trembling, sweat-slicked body, and he gradually calmed down, forcing deep breaths into his lungs. The throbbing pain receded, and he became acutely aware of every little ridge and bump, of every vein that throbbed hot blood along the two shafts inside of him, and he imagined he could even feel the two men's heartbeats through their connection. Closing his eyes tightly for a second, he gulped in one last deep breath before he opened his eyes to look Jack straight in the eye. The Captain had watched him with wide, awed eyes that were dilated with lust. 

“Move,” Ianto rasped, and pushed back onto the two shafts, taking them in that little bit deeper. 

His hands flying to Ianto's hips, Jack held tight before he snapped his hips up in a jerky little move. At the same time, John clasped his hands to Ianto's waist, and he pulled back, almost out, before he shoved inside again. 

Ianto almost choked on his own breath, and he let his head hang between his shoulders as another violent shiver rocked his whole body at the sensation. 

Jack's thumbs were rubbing soothing circles onto the sweaty skin of Ianto's hips, but otherwise, he stayed completely still, letting John do all the moving. 

The other Time Agent did. Digging his fingers deeply into the flesh of Ianto's waist, he slammed into him, picking up speed with every hard thrust that moved the young man up and down Jack's shaft automatically. 

He could do nothing else but try to stay upright for the ride, the only things holding him up was the two men's tight grip on him. Sweat ran down his temple and his forehead, dripping into his eyes, and his body felt as if it were on fire. The hands holding him started to slip on his slick skin, so he reached out to brace his own hands on Jack's shoulders. 

Suddenly, the Captain reared up, wrapping his arms around Ianto, and kissed him forcefully. Ianto moaned into the possessive kiss, and in that second, John slammed into him one last time. Ianto stiffened, ecstasy exploding inside of him, and he shouted out his climax, his passage contracting violently around the twin invasions. Hyper aware of what was happening, he felt them expand inside of him a little, and in that moment, he wished he could have felt them shoot their cum inside of him. Instead, they simply shuddered, drawn out moans and gasps filling the air until, eventually, the three men sank back onto the mattress in a tangled heap of limp, sweaty bodies. Their muscles felt like mush, and they were too tired to move even one centimetre. Heavy breathing were the only sounds that could be heard in the otherwise silent suite. 

Suddenly, the whole room shook, a mirror shattering and expensive vases, decorations and furniture crashing to the floor. 

Instinctively clinging to the two men that held them in their protective midst, Ianto's wide eyes sought out Jack's. “Was that...”

“Volcano Day.” Jack nodded solemnly. 

Gulping, Ianto sat up, ignoring the protests of his muscles screaming abuse at him. Better sore than drowning. He clambered over the two Time Agents, and went in search for his clothes on still slightly wobbly legs. “Hurry, we have to get out of here.” 

When he didn't detect any movement or sound from the bed despite the fact that the Titanic had just rammed the iceberg, Ianto stilled in the progress of getting dressed. Questioningly, he looked back to the bed where Jack and John still lay sprawled next to each other, shamelessly flaunting their muscled, sated bodies. 

“Sometime this century, gentlemen,” he snapped sarcastically, and eyed the two men once more with a raised eyebrow. “God, you two just  _ have _ to behave like drama queens, do you. Royally late, and not giving a shit.”

John grinned smugly at him. “Well, if it's any consolation, while coming, we're  _ always _ on time.”

Ianto rolled his eyes, and he was tempted to gift those two a watch or something. 

“Now, gentlemen!”

“Come ooon,” Jack whined. “It's just getting interesting.” 

Ianto simply cocked an eyebrow. 

Jack threw his hands into the air in exasperation. “Yeah, yeah, all right.”

Grumbling, the two Time Agents climbed from the bed, and started gathering their clothes.

The moment a bright light engulfed them, and a sickening tug on Ianto's insides made him want to throw up, he felt nothing but relief at having escaped certain doom, but also sadness of having to leave all these people to their death. 

He stumbled when they, in the blink of an eye, materialised on Roald Dahl Plass, and only Jack's fingers around his upper arm held him upright. The nausea receded somewhat when he took in deep breaths through his nose.

“Don't worry,” John said. “It's always like that the first time.”

“You'll get used to it,” Jack added, and Ianto refrained from correcting him that he had never and would never do any time travel with Jack. Instead, he looked around, scrutinising his surroundings. “Is this the right day?” he asked sceptically.

“Of course,” Jack pouted almost affronted, and shoved the display of his vortex manipulator right under Ianto's nose. And indeed, the correct date, only an hour after he had left, blinked back at him in bright blue numbers. He snorted inwardly, remembering something Jack had once told him. So much for the Doctor's “sports car” which never seemed to hit the right time though, and Jack's “hop ball” on the other hand that curiously seemed to be able to do that just fine. Maybe it was the Doctor whom Ianto should gift a watch to. 

Jack looked questioningly at him, cocking his head, when he noticed Ianto's sarcastic amusement. Ianto shook his head, smiling at the Time Agent. “Not important.”

Nodding slowly, Jack stepped closer to him, John crowding Ianto in on his other side. “Well, then... Ianto Jones...”

“Can't wait to meet up with you again,” John said, and Ianto threw him a sarcastic look the other man missed. “I do,” was at the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut. Jack and John's timelines were disrupted enough as they were through meeting Ianto prematurely. Maybe they burned this particular adventure out of their brains by drinking and fucking themselves into oblivion tonight. 

Ianto startled, when John suddenly clamped his hand into Ianto's nape, and pulled him forth into an intense kiss. It only lasted a moment, but the forcefulness of the kiss left Ianto daced for a second. Giving a mock-salute, John grinned at him, and in the next second, he was gone in a bright flash of light. Jack remained a moment longer to get his turn in saying goodbye to Ianto. This time, the younger man was prepared for the onslaught, and could return the kiss with the same passion Jack put into it. 

Cocking his head, Jack smiled at him charmingly. “Goodbye, Ianto.”

“Goodbye... Jack.”

Jack winked at him, and then, he was gone as well.

Ianto stood in the middle of the Plass for a few moments, staring at the spot where the Time Agents had stood. Then, he sighed, and threw a quick look up to one of their CCTV cameras. He should better go down into the Hub. Surely they would be worried about him (or so he hoped).

Ianto hadn't even set foot into the Tourist Office when the secret entrance door to the Hub opened, and Jack stormed through. He crashed into Ianto in a fierce hug.

“You're safe,” Jack breathed into Ianto's neck. “You're safe. I got you back.”

“I'm okay,” Ianto mumbled, clinging tightly to Jack in relief.

Abruptly, Jack shoved Ianto away to stare at him with wide eyes. “I'm sorry!” Jack grasped his shoulders, squeezing them between nervous fingers. “I'm so sorry what my younger self demanded of you!”

Ianto opened his mouth to assure Jack that it hadn't been really bad, when he startled. “How...”

“They were there suddenly, all these memories that weren't before.”

“I see.” Damn. So much for drinking and shagging himself into oblivion. But... seemed as if it hadn't really changed anything, neither for Jack nor the timeline in itself. Thank God.

“That's how we knew where you were,” Jack continued, “but we couldn't do anything about it.”

“I'm really fine, Jack,” Ianto smiled at him reassuringly, then winked. “And if you remember, I wasn't really complaining to your ministrations, even if I never, ever want to repeat landing in bed with John Hart.”

“You can bet on it!” Jack agreed fiercely, unexpected jealousy flashing in his eyes, and he drew Ianto back in a tight hug.

Burying in Jack's embrace again, pressing his nose into the crook of the immortal's neck to breathe in his scent, Ianto closed his eyes, and smiled. 

** End **


	30. Animal Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has been bitten by an alien-vampire, and turned into a monster... And this happened while Ianto was at home recuperating, but nobody bothered to inform him of that little fact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another of my older stories again (and it has a Sequel, just for your information😉)

Slightly tetchy, Ianto picked up his ringing mobile – with his left hand, mind you, because his right was bandaged. He looked at the display. Oh great, Gwen. She was second on his list of people he’d rather not see or talk to at the moment (Jack Harkness being first on this list because Ianto was pissed off at him that Jack had benched him yesterday needlessly for two days to give his hand a chance to start healing without any surprise alien-hunting or lifting of heavy archive boxes) since it was her fault that he’d sprained his wrist. Well, no, fault was a bit unfair to say since it had been a stupid accident with an alien artefact yesterday, but she wasn’t completely faultless. Normally, he wouldn’t hold something like this against one of his colleagues, but in that case she’d acted like her typical self, acting with her heart rather than her head, and that had led to an impulsive situation caused by her. And to top it off, Jack had to go and treat him like he was made of glass. There was no reason to send him home to recuperate. Everyone on the team had been hurt much worse in the past, including him... But all right, so be it.  
He picked up, sighing heavily.  
“Gwen, what’s the matter?” he asked more jovially than he felt.  
For a split-second, there was silence on the other end which made Ianto suspicious immediately.  
“It’s about Jack,” she started cautiously.  
Oh joy. What had he done now!? Ianto moaned inwardly. But under all the exasperation he felt, there sprang up a nagging worry. If Jack had managed to get himself killed again, Gwen wouldn’t call him. And judging from her tone of voice, it had to be bad.  
“Yesterday, after you'd gone home… we had this run-in with, I don’t know, with these aliens. They captured Jack.”  
Ianto’s blood froze in his veins all at once. “Is he all right?” he managed to choke out.  
Gwen was silent once more. “No,” she finally answered. “Not really.”  
“Gwen!”  
“Yeah, sorry. We managed to free him, but it was already too late. They had, they transformed him into… into some kind of monster.”  
Ianto took a deep, calming breath. “Define monster,” he requested numbly.  
“I don’t know,” Gwen cried. “He’s aggressive and violent, like a wild beast. He doesn’t recognise anybody.” Ianto clearly heard the unspoken “he doesn’t recognise me”, and tried not to bristle at that. “These aliens were some kind of space vampires, and they turned him into one of them. Kinda...”  
Tiredly, Ianto rubbed his brow with the back of his bandaged hand. “And this happened yesterday.”  
“Yes.”  
“And nobody thought that I should know about that?” Since he was only the boyfriend, but do go on, Miss Cooper.  
“Sorry, Ianto.” Gwen sounded really apologetic which placated Ianto somewhat. “We’ve kept him in the cells since yesterday, and Owen tries to find a cure ever since, but nothing seems to work.”  
“And…” He couldn’t believe that he was gonna suggest that. “And if you kill him? That should reverse the… infection.”  
Gwen sucked in a breath audibly. “Yeah, we thought about it although it really shouldn’t be an option. But this morning, Owen gave up in finding a cure, so… Yeah, we wanted to do it, even if we weren’t sure who of us should do it, but…”  
Oh god. A but.  
“It didn’t work.”  
“What do you mean, it didn’t work?!”  
“We tried to shoot him, but his wounds just healed, he didn’t die.”  
“Great,” Ianto moaned. “Now we have an immortal who can’t be incapacitated to top it off.”  
“There’s more.”  
He winced at Gwen’s words.  
“He escaped.”  
“He what?!”

For [more...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843806)


	31. Free for All - Shaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto discovers Jack's old-fashioned razor, and is intrigued...

It was after Ianto had spend the night a few times with Jack down in his bunker that he discovered it. An old-fashioned razor. He shouldn't have been surprised, really. Jack was an incredibly old-fashioned man bordering on excentric with his clothes and taste in music, so why shouldn't he be in that regard as well.

As if frozen to the spot, Ianto stood in front of Jack's bathroom mirror, and stared at the folded up item in the bathroom cabinet. He'd only been looking for some toothpaste, and now. As if magically drawn by it, Ianto reached out with trembling fingers, and touched the razor almost reverently. 

It was stupid, really, but Ianto felt incredibly turned on by the possibilities that suddenly flitted in front of his inner eye. 

“You wanna try?”

Ianto jumped violently, and spun around, an almost guilty look on his face.

Jack leaned in the doorway completely at ease, his arms crossed in front of his muscled chest, and he was completely unbothered by his nudity. The knowing grin playing around his mouth made Ianto blush involuntarily as if caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and stare at Jack wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. 

The Captain pushed himself away from the door frame, and sauntered closer. Without breaking eye-contact to Ianto, he reached into his bathroom cabinet, and closed his fingers around the folded razor. With his tongue poking from the corner of his lips in concentration, Jack finally looked down on the item in his hand, turning it over and over in contemplation.

Then, his gaze rose once more, meeting Ianto's intensely. 

“I could use a good shave,” he explained, absent-mindedly stroking over his jaw where Ianto knew the first stubble of the day to be. “Ever worked with one of those?”

Stupidly, Ianto shook his head.

With a decisive nod, Jack pressed the razor into Ianto's hands. “Then you can start right now.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Ianto protested, but nonetheless accepted the razor in hands that felt surer than he felt inside.

“You won't,” Jack smiled at him reassuringly. “You'll do great. Your sense for perfection won't allow for anything less.”

Swallowing heavily, Ianto finally nodded, and tightened his grip around the razor. 

As if in a daze, he prepared everything; preparing a bowl with hot water, lathering up shaving foam like he'd seen his grandfather do almost a lifetime ago, and placing a towel over his shoulder. Jack dragged the single stool he had down here into the bathroom, and positioned it in front of the mirror.

Expectantly, he perched on it, meeting Ianto's eyes in the mirror. Both of them were still naked, and somehow that fact gave the whole experience an incredibly naughty touch. 

Ianto swallowed once again heavily, but he gulped down his nerves, and straightened his spine. He could do this. Even if he'd never done it himself, watching his grandfather shave had burned itself into his memories forever; he knew every single step by heart. Only... Ianto'd never thought that he would ever do it in this... context.

Before he could take the razor to Jack's skin, there were a few other steps he had to consider first. With a washcloth that he wetted in the bowl, Ianto gently brushed the wet cloth over Jack's face almost reverently, preparing Jack's skin for the razor-sharp blade. He took his time with that until he could be sure that Jack's facial skin was nicely moist and supple. Reaching for the shaving brush, he lathered up more foam which he then applied to Jack's face thoroughly in circling, massaging movements. 

While the smooth mass slowly settled, Ianto reached for the razor with now slightly shaking fingers, and flipped it open carefully. It was not fear that made him nervous but excitement. The power he held over Jack with that instrument, the precision that was needed to receive a perfect result without hurting Jack (or himself) made him feel... he couldn't even describe the feeling. Well, arousal was one thing he definitely felt. And for the rest... In control or powerful probably came the closest without sounding too much like a megalomanic psychopath that got off on holding another's life in his hands literally.

Letting out his breath softly, Ianto gently tipped Jack's head to the side, and set the shining blade to Jack's left cheek. Pulling Jack's skin a little taught, Ianto slid the blade over Jack's cheek in short, scraping motions, working his way down his cheek to his jawline and chin. Once and again, he wiped off the excessive shaving foam and the shaved off hairs on the towel over his shoulder. 

His ears felt like stuffed with cotton wool, his complete hearing was focussed on the sole noise of the blade scraping over Jack's skin over and over. It was as if his sole being was focussed on this one task; the rest of the world didn't seem to exist. He'd never felt so concentrated but relaxed at the same time before. Ianto's whole body tingled, and he couldn't describe the unexpected, incredibly intimate connection he felt to Jack right that moment. 

His gaze flitted up to take in the whole of Jack's face as he cleaned the blade again. The Captain's eyes were closed. He seemed to simply enjoy what Ianto was doing, his face open and trusting, and it sent a rush of... something through Ianto as he realised how much trust Jack put in him in this moment. How... he gave himself over completely to Ianto.

Jack's eyes suddenly snapping open therefore startled Ianto, and he sucked in a soft breath.

“Concentrate,” Jack mumbled teasingly. 

Ianto halted for a moment, the blade hovering between them, and then, he realised what Jack was trying to say, since, really, he had been concentrating! His cheeks turned warm as he felt how aroused he had become without even noticing since his whole body was one pleasantly humming being. 

But his embarrassment was short-lived when one quick glance down showed him that Jack was equally as hard as he was, so, he didn't put any distance between them, his hard cock remained pressed against Jack's shoulder. 

Ianto closed his eyes for a moment, and took a few deep breaths since the sight of Jack's flushed cock rising from a nest of dark-blond pubic hair had thrown him unexpectedly, tampering a little with his concentration.

After he felt that he had his equilibrium back, Ianto opened his eyes again, and stepped around Jack, so that he could do the other half of his face. 

After Ianto had shaved Jack's whole face, he gently wetted the washcloth again, and cleaned off Jack's skin from any traces of foam. 

He knew that a second round was in order to get the most satisfying result for his efforts, not to forget the aftercare with the gentle application of some form of aftershave (not that Jack needed it as good as he smelled naturally), but it was suddenly very hard again to concentrate, his body demanding other forms of satisfaction.

A gentle hum coming from Jack made him look up. He met the Captain's glinting, knowing eyes that were shot with as much arousal as Ianto himself felt. 

They looked at each other for a long time.

Eventually, Ianto carefully rinsed off the razor, and placed it on the counter, the other items that needed to be cleaned as well forgotten for now though.

“Bed?” he asked Jack.

The Captain didn't need even a second to come to a decision, still holding Ianto's gaze. “Bed.”

And with that, they dashed off back into Jack's bed.

End 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That's it. The last story of kinktober 2019. I had a lot of fun and researched topics I never ever thought I would. And after 31 sometimes very adventurous days, I think our two boys need a little break now... Until the next story.  
I hope you had fun, too.


End file.
